My Room Mate
by Star's Light Cherry
Summary: Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS
1. She's moving out

**Guess what? I'm starting a new story again, but don't you worry I will update GOD Sister next. Hope you guys would support me on this.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS...it belong to CLAMP!

**Title: **My Room+Mate=Trouble

**Summary: **With her cousin moving out oftheapartment, Sakura have to live with a new room mate. But the problem is that her new room mate is a guy which make the situation worst cause she _**detest **_all guys. Will they learn to get along, kill each other, or...fall in love?...SS

**Chapter 1:** _She's Moving Out..._

* * *

"Awww, do you really have to go?" I whined as I tugged at my cousin's sleeve playfully. We were standing outside of the apartment we shared and I was acting like an annoying little kid wanting their mommy. Niki, my eldest cousin had decided to move in with her fiancé and leave me to rot by myself in our apartment. How could she even think of doing such a thing?

"Sakura! Stop being such a baby!" Niki laughed as she packed the remaining suitcase into the back of the mini van and slammed the boot shut. "I'm only moving into the next town!"

"Yeah, but do you know how far it is from here?" I exclaimed. "2 hours, Niki! 2 hours!"

"Take the train then," she suggested. "It'll be much quicker…I think it takes less than an hour."

"Well, what about our daily girlie nights? Our manicure parties?" I wailed.

Niki gave a short laugh. "You're not worried about that. You're worried about who is going to help pay a share of the rent once I'm gone."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed innocently. "The rent isn't that important!"

"Oh really?" Niki said, giving me an unconvinced look.

"Ok, ok," I shrugged. "Maybe paying the rent is ONE of the reasons I don't want you to move out but it's true about the girlie nights! I'll be so bored and there will be nobody to talk to!"

"Well, maybe we can change it from daily to weekly," Niki suggested. "We'll still have girlie nights but just less often. And what do you mean you'll be bored? You still got Tomoyo, she's not moving!"

"Aiya, forget Tomoyo!" I said. "Since Eriol entered her life, she's just had no time for me." I pretended to weep.

"Get over it girl!" Niki joked. "You should be happy for Tomoyo not jealous of Eriol! And you know what the perfect solution for this situation is….?"

"What?" I asked. "Kidnap you and lock you in the house?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "No. You should go and find yourself a new companion. Preferably a male one." Niki pointed out.

"No way! Guys are the last thing I want on my Christmas list! They smell, they are rude and….well, just look at Eriol, he's a perfect example!" I exclaimed, disgusted.

Niki sighed. "Yeah, they are way too good looking!" She glanced up at the beautiful blue sky dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, I'm warning you Sak, you better find yourself a boyfriend before they all disappear," Niki joked. "Guys don't just grow on trees you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I answered. I couldn't stand to listen to anymore of Niki's lectures on the importance of men. Ever since I befriended her at university I've been haunted by her theory in men. Men don't grow on trees, men don't fall from the sky and all that rubbish. I'm surprised she didn't get a degree on the study of the male species since she would pass with flying colours. "Come on, didn't you say you were in a hurry? Enough talking and let's get you rolling." I ushered Niki into the removal van where an impatient driver was waiting.

"Man, how long does it take a girl to put one suitcase into the boot of a van?" Jamie asked. "Oh, let's see." He peered at his watch. "Oh, it took our dear Niki a total of 15 minutes to do just that!" He glared at the both of us jokingly, "So is our Royal Highness all ready and prepared to head for her new palace?"  
Niki gave him a dry laugh. "Very funny, Jam."

Oh yeah, and that's Jamie. The fiancé I was talking about earlier on and the very guy whom Niki decided to ditch me for. Oh get over it Sakura! Niki's got a life so you better start working on yours too.

"Well, it looks like you guys can head off now," I said quickly, afraid that Niki was going to lecture me again.

"Hey! I thought you said you missed me and didn't want me to leave?" Niki asked.

"Well, not any more," I answered cheekily. "Bye now and take care!" I slammed the door shut and stood back.

Niki pretended to look hurt. "Well, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that and I'll miss you too!" Her fake frown turned to a wide cheerful grin. "Come here sweetie and give your cousin a big hug." Niki leaned against the fully opened window and held out her arms.

I walked over and hugged her back. "I'll miss you Niki."

"I'll miss you too Sak," Niki replied and patted me comfortingly on the back. "Take care of yourself ok?" she instructed as Jamie started up the engine.

I nodded and released from Niki's arms. "You too!" I waved as the van whizzed down the street and turned the corner, out of sight.

Just then, my cell-phone rang and I rummaged through my bag to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted as I finally found my cell-phone underneath a mountainous amount of stuff. Seriously, why do I carry these stupid items anyway? Lip-gloss? Mascara? Foundation? It's not like I have a guy to impress.

"Sakura?" the caller on the other line asked.

"Tomoyo! Finally you return my call!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Where are you? Niki just left and you two didn't get the chance to say goodbye! I thought you said you were coming?"

"Sorry ah! Yeah, I was coming but the traffic is so bad today! I'm still stuck in the same road after 15 minutes!" Tomoyo raised her voice as constant sounds of car honking could be heard in the background. "Oh, the traffic is starting to move a little, I'll speak to you later at lunch, ok?"

"Yeah ok," I answered. "Same place?"

"Yep," Tomoyo answered. "See ya!"

I replaced the mobile back into my bag and hailed a cab.

Having arrived at the café, I looked around to see if Tomoyo had arrived yet. There was no sign of her but I decided to find a nice quiet spot next to the window and wait for her there. I had bought a newspaper on the way and now was the perfect time to browse through it. I frowned as I started to flick through it absentmindedly.

"Little girl murdered in forest by school caretaker," I read aloud. "Sex beast runs off with 9 year old girl….Male doctor assaults female patients! Men are such evil beasts!" At that exact moment, a friendly looking male waiter strolled over to my table and asked if I wanted a drink. Of course after reading such horrid articles I was developing distaste to the so-called male species, thus glared at him icily. However, I did manage to control myself from hissing and snapping at him and politely replied, "No thank you." I continued to turn the pages in disgust and stopped at the advertisements section. I was scanning the different ads when a familiar figure plopped down into the seat in front of me. A good-looking guy of around 24 was holding her hand and sat down next to her.

"Sorry Sak," Tomoyo apologised sheepishly, her face flushed with a deep crimson. "I met Eriol on the way and decided to bring him along too." She smiled at Eriol and he hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

I looked up from the paper and made a face. "You guys puh-lease stop being so intimate! I can't stand it!" I joked. What made life worse than when your best friend acted all lovey-dovey in front of you when you have no date of your own.

"Sorry Sak but I can't promise that," Tomoyo replied. "I love Eriol tooooooooooo much. Don't I sweetie?"

"Sure you do! And I love you too," Eriol answered and he rubbed his nose against hers making her giggle.

I looked in disgust and started to make puking sounds. "Ewwww, go and get a room you two! Stop trying to make me jealous!"

"Who says we're trying to make you jealous?" Tomoyo asked innocently. "Sak, you haven't been dating for like 4 years. I know you still aren't over Tai what's his name but if you don't forget about him first, the next one won't come!"

I sighed. Tomoyo had a point. If I didn't get over my feelings for my ex then I would never be able to start a new relationship. However don't misunderstand me, the feelings I have for my ex is not love but HATE. After he cheated on me with four others, I've started to really detest men especially the ones that really piss you off the moment you see them. Of course, Eriol and Jamie are an exception or else Niki and Tomoyo would kill me.

Eriol looked at me with pity and suggested, " Hey, why don't I introduce you to some of my friends? They look just as hot as me." He struck a manly pose and winked cheekily.

I laughed. "No thanks Eriol, looking at one of you is quite enough."

He shrugged, "Tell me when you change your mind."

I smiled. "Thanks but I don't think I will." I picked up the menu and scanned the contents. "So, what do you guys want to have for lunch?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um…I'll have a chicken and salad sandwich," Tomoyo replied.

"Eriol?" I asked.

"I'll have whatever my honey-bunch has," he answered, embracing Tomoyo tighter.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Somebody please pass me a bucket. "Ok, so two chicken and salad sandwiches for you and one ham and cheese sandwich for me." I closed the menu and waved for a waitress to come over and take our order.

Several minutes later, the three of us were digging into our food.

"Hey Sak, what are you going to do about the extra room in your apartment?" Tomoyo asked. "Are you going to rent it out?"

I stopped eating my sandwich and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Not sure, do you know anybody who is looking for a place to stay…."

"I do!" Eriol piped up excitedly, interrupting my question.

"…who is female?" I finished.

Eriol shook his head and continued to eat.

"Well no," Tomoyo answered. "But I could help you ask."

"That would be great, thanks!" I said, relieved. "I don't think I can take on the responsibility of paying the full rent myself."

Tomoyo nodded. "It's a pity since I could have moved in with you if I hadn't bought a new apartment this year."

"Well since I'm so in need of a room-mate, could you be ever so kind to move in with me again?" I asked her pleadingly. Of course, I was half joking…..

Tomoyo chuckled and shook her head. "No Sak, I can't leave my Eriol baby all alone by himself. Besides you're a big girl now and you know what you need…."

I sighed. "Yes I know, a boyfriend….." I finished for her.

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded.

Was it just me or are all my closest friends starting to choose love over friendship?

* * *

**Ok guys tell me if you like this chapter or not and tell me how i did. hehehe. Next chapter will be up soon. Probably in a few days. **

**Later,**

**Anne**


	2. He's moving in

**Like I say I would update today so here I am updating this story. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS..

**Title: **My Room Mate

**Summary: **Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1) He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2) He's a guy, and 3) He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? **Pairing: **SS

**Chapter 2:** _He's moving in..._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Niki had moved out of our apartment and I was already struggling to pay the rent. Tomoyo had been asking around to see if anyone was interested in renting Niki's old room but the feedback we got back was either nobody was interested or it was just male students who needed a place to stay. Of course, I couldn't accept those offers since my strict belief is that in order to get over my feelings for my ex, I had to avoid contact with all male species as much as possible. As usual, Tomoyo did not think that was the appropriate way of solving the problem and thus decided to work some magic of her own…..

It was a late Sunday night and someone rang the doorbell of my apartment. I half opened the door and peered out to find a handsome young man standing there, wearing a baggy T-shirt and combat trousers. He had a huge rucksack on his back and in his hand was a piece of crumpled paper. Darn it, it must be another boy scout selling cookies. He's already been the fifth one this week and I don't have sufficient cash to help do a good deed.

"You know, if you're selling cookies, I must say I can only pay one dollar for the whole box," I warned him, rummaging through the pockets of my anorak as I tried to find that one dollar I had picked up on the streets.

"Cookies? Sorry Miss I think you've mistaken," he answered, letting out a cute laugh. "Are you Sakura by any chance?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Syaoran," the guy answered. "My friend told me that you had a vacant room available for renting?"

I opened the door wider. "Well I think your friend has mistaken, I don't have a room for renting," I lied as I smiled a fake smile.

Syaoran scratched his head in confusion. "But she said…."

I held my hand up to silence him and was about to argue my case when the phone rang. "Excuse me," I said as I closed the door a little and rushed over to answer the telephone.

"Hello?" I greeted the caller.

"Sak? Is Syaoran at your place yet?" the caller asked.

"What! Tomo, don't tell me you sent him over? How could you!" I screamed down the phone in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Syaoran slipped through the door, helped himself into the room and started to take a tour of apartment.

"Sak, calm down," Tomoyo said.

"How can I calm down Tomo?" I protested. "I specifically asked for a female room-mate not a guy and you go and tell this hooligan to stay in my apartment?" I was brewing with anger.

"Look, its already been 2 weeks and nobody has answered your ad," Tomoyo pointed out. "You are being so picky and I can understand if you don't want a total stranger living with you but Syaoran's different."

"How different?" I asked Tomoyo, waiting to hear this lovely explanation of hers.

"Well for a start he is my aunt's, son's, daughter's, cousin's, friend's brother so I guess he is kind of related to me in a way," Tomoyo told me.

"Oh that is really closely related," I remarked sarcastically.

"And he just flew in from Europe and he's going to be starting his career here and luckily he's not got a place to stay," she continued to explain.

"Luckily?" I exclaimed. "You mean unfortunately."

"Well, its lucky for you Sak," she said. "His parents are loaded so you won't have to worry about him having trouble paying the rent."

I snorted. "He can be the president or some kind of Hollywood actor for all I care but I am not letting a guy stay in my apartment and that's final."

"Awww, come on Sak," Tomoyo pleaded. "Please, just for me."

"Nope," I answered stubbornly.

"Please?" she pleaded again. "Please, please, please, please."

"Tomo, stop it!" I snapped as I felt my head aching. I hate it when Tomoyo uses her high-pitched whining to get me to agree with her.

"Come on Sak," she said. "Your monthly rent is due again and you don't have somebody to share the rent with…."

I thought for a second. She was right. My salary wasn't great and if I didn't find someone soon, who knows what will happen. I could be sleeping on the streets next month! I shuddered at the thought of myself fighting with another homeless person over a half-eaten sandwich. Yuck! I let out a deep frustrated sigh.

"Sak? Are you still there?" Tomoyo asked. "I hope you haven't had a heart attack or something."

"You wish," I exclaimed, breaking from my thoughts. "Okay, I'll let this Syaoran guy temporarily stay in my apartment." I sighed again as I was sorely defeated by Tomoyo once again.

"Yay!" she squealed, knowing that she couldn't push me to any more drastic decisions. "Put Syaoran on the phone will you."

I placed the phone over my chest and called for Syaoran. Syaoran came out of my room and rushed over. "You called?" he asked, flashing me a grin.

I frowned. It was that look that Tai had captured me with the first time we met. It was the look I had now learn to hate with all my life. Oh, I just wanted to wipe that smirk off that Syaoran guy's face right this moment. "Hey!" I growled. "Who said you can go into my room or in fact any other room in the house?"

Syaoran shrugged innocently and took the phone off me. "Hello?" he answered with his adorable accent. Right Sakura, you must stop using such cute words to describe him.

Syaoran had a long conversation with Tomoyo and there were a lot of 'Uh huhs' and 'Okays.' After what seemed to be half an hour, Syaoran finally put the phone down.

"So you know what the deal is?" I asked him, as I sat on the couch, flicking through a magazine.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered. "So, care to show me around?" He smiled at me again.

You know if it was four years ago, I would have melted right at Syaoran's feet if he smiled at me like that but now all I felt like doing was knocking all his perfect white dentures out. That'll show him for adopting the playboy look!

I gave him a brief tour of the apartment and showed him Niki's old room. "This is your room." I told him. "Sorry if the bed is a little shabby, I didn't expect you to turn up."

Syaoran nodded. "I take it that a girl used to live here," he said as he flung his rucksack onto the bed.

I nodded.

"No wonder the room looks so feminine and omigosh, did you guys decorate it yourselves?…"

I beamed proudly. Niki and I spent ages trying to work out the perfect colour scheme.

"The colour is horrifying," Syaoran finished. "I definitely need to hire a professional decorator to redo the décor of this room."

I glared at him. "Well, since you know which is your room now, I guess I can leave you to unpack," I said and stomped off into the lounge. "How did I ever let Tomoyo talk me into this," I scolded myself.

**: That Night :**

I was sleeping soundly in my bed, having my beauty sleep as usual when queer scratching noises could be heard outside my bedroom door. I tried to ignore the sounds by covering my ears with a pillow and part of myself thought I was still dreaming. However, after another 5 minutes of continuous scratching, my eyes fluttered open and I was fully awake. I groaned tiredly and looked at my bedside clock.

2 AM! I should be dreaming about my revenge on Tai right this minute! Who on earth is making that dreadful noise at this hour? Maybe a cat somehow snooped into my apartment and was now trying to get my attention because it was hungry? Wow Sakura, I never knew you had such a wonderful imagination. Sheesh a cat! And can you explain how a cat can manage to climb up seven floors to your apartment or even better, appear out of nowhere since your apartment block has a strict no-pets allowed rule? I sighed and finally decided to stop guessing by making my way over to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to find Syaoran sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a fork, scratching at the bedroom door.

I looked at him queerly. "Ahem…" I cleared my throat loudly but Syaoran took no notice.

"Excuse me Li, but if you wouldn't mind, could you please stop doing whatever you are doing and get back to sleep," I warned angrily with my arms crossed.

Syaoran still continued to scratch the door with a fork and I covered my ears. The sharp-pitched scratches sent shivers down my spine. It sounded like long fingernails dragging down a smooth chalkboard.

"You know if this is some kind of sick joke," I warned him. "It is so not funny."

Syaoran still didn't take notice and continued to gaze straight ahead.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" I asked, as I waved my hands in front of his face. There was still no reaction.

I looked at him curiously and really wondered if he was playing a joke on me.  
"Hello?" I waved and knelt down to examine his face. His eyes were wide open and he was staring into thin air.

Strange actions during the night…hmm…..Could he be sleepwalking? Before I could make any conclusion whatsoever, Syaoran automatically got up and walked like a zombie into my bedroom before plopping onto the bed and going back to sleep.

"Hey!" I shrieked. "That's my bed!" I grabbed one of Syaoran's arms and tried to drag him off the bed but he was too heavy and wouldn't budge at all.

Great, he's got a habit of sleep-walking and now I face the danger of him coming into my room in the middle of the night. That's just perfect, another problem to add to my weird and wonderful life. What am I going to do now? Aha! I yawned and headed for Syaoran…..I mean Niki's room. I flopped onto the bed and curled up before going to sleep.

**: Next Morning :**

I woke up with a start as I felt somebody or something staring at me. I turned to my side and slowly opened my eyes to find Syaoran lying next to me and grinning.

"Morning!" he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh my god!" I shrieked as I wrapped myself with the bed covers and slouched into a corner. "How did you get in here?"

"This is my room so of course I'd be in here," Syaoran informed. "What you mean is how you came to be in my room."

"As for your information, you were sleepwalking last night and you happened to occupy my bed," I informed him. "I had no other choice but to sleep on yours."

Syaoran laughed. "Is that your excuse for sleeping on the same bed as a guy? So lame, man."

"What, you don't believe me? It's true!" I protested.

"I woke up this morning in my own bed so how in the world was I sleeping on yours?" Syaoran said.

I looked at him blankly. "Well…then maybe you started sleepwalking again and returned to your room," I pointed out. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I think that YOU are the one who has a habit of sleepwalking and YOU happened to come into my room," Syaoran smirked. "You should get it checked out, I mean it could get dangerous." He heaved himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

I fumed at what just happened. He was accusing me of sleepwalking when he was the one who kept everyone up all night with his stupid 'fork scratching' noises. I returned to my room and slammed the door annoyingly. He had only been here for less than 24 hours and I was already pissed off with his attitude. How am I ever going to cope with him living here?

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me how I did. Next chapter would be up soon, I hope. lolz**

**Later,**

**Anne**


	3. Morning Problems

**Hey everyone, yep it's me again. As I say last chapter that I will update this story so here I am writing chapter...erm..3. N e wayz, I would like to thanks all of you that was reading my story and those who leave a review. I'm really appreciate everyone of you, gosh..I love you guy to death just cause you read and review. Hehehehe. Okay, I just go on with the story then. **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own CCS.

**Title: **My Room Mate

**Summary: **Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? **Pairing: SS**

**Chapter 3: **_Morning Problems

* * *

_

Half an hour later, I stood outside the bathroom door, totally annoyed. I glanced up at the blue-rimmed kitchen clock on the wall and tapped my foot impatiently. When Niki lived here, it took her an hour to get ready but that was natural for a girl since we needed to glam up. But this was totally ridiculous, what could a guy like Syaoran be doing in the bathroom?

"Hey, you!" I finally decided to scream through the door. "What's taking you so long? Some people need to work, you know!" I pounded my fists continuously on the door in frustration.

"Hold up, hold up," Syaoran called out from inside. "A man's got important business to do before he goes out."

"What important business?" I demanded, irritably. "I can assure you, I've got more important business to do than stand here and wait for you to leave the bathroom!" I tapped my toes impatiently and glanced back at the clock. 'Damn, my bus is due to arrive in an hour. I'm so going to be late!' I continued to annoy Syaoran by screaming through the door when finally it opened, and I was drowned by the strong smell of cologne.

I coughed and spluttered as the strong fragrance irritated my eyes and nose. "OH MY GOD! What did you do to my bathroom?" I mumbled through my hand as I tried not to breathe in the rancid smell.

"What?" Syaoran asked innocently. "I only put on a little cologne." He casually strolled back into this bedroom to get changed. "Don't peek," he specifically ordered before closing the door.

I looked at him in disbelief. "As if I would," I scoffed back loudly so that he could hear.

"Well, I can't be sure!" he shouted back. I glared at his door angrily and then entered the bathroom before slamming the bathroom door shut.

I reached to open the bathroom window so that I didn't suffocate myself with his scent. Looking around, my eyes widened with horror as I realized he had turned my entire bathroom upside down. Obviously, you could tell that he didn't do much cleaning or tidying up in his own house since he left everything in a huge mess. There were opened tubes of hair gel, toothpaste, and the sort all lying around the sink. The caps weren't screwed back on properly and were they placed back where they were supposed to be in the first place. Scoops of mousse were splattered over the surface, and hairs from his razor were stuck to the sink. I made a face as I tore some toilet roll and wiped up the mess. I seriously had to sort this guy out before he turns the whole apartment into a ransacked dump!

Several minutes later, I had finished replacing everything into their original place and had the bathroom looking like it had been before Syaoran had terrorized it. Picking up a blue and white tube from amongst all the hair products, I squeezed some clear gel onto my fingers and started to rustle it through my long auburn hair. Everything was fine until I realized that the gel wasn't dissolving into my hair and was just sticking to it in lumps. I released my fingers from my hair and picked up the tube before screaming in panic as I read the label. Since when did my hair gel magically turn into clear toothpaste? I quickly shoved my head behind the shower curtain and turned the water on before screaming in more frustration as no hot water came on.

"LI SYAORAN!" I screeched. My voice must've echoed all the way to the North Pole as I unlocked the bathroom door and headed straight for his bedroom door. Absentmindedly, I flung it open and barged in ready to scold him when I found him standing there with his boxers on and trying to pull up his trousers. It was now Syaoran's turn to scream, and believe me, he really did scream.

"Sorry!" I mumbled embarrassingly as I quickly scurried out of his bedroom and closed the door behind me. My heart was beating so fast I could feel it ready to bungee jump right this second. I couldn't believe I just walked in on him changing! Alright, he wasn't totally naked, but what if he was? Oh my goodness Sakura, how could you be so forgetful and ignorant? He did specifically instruct you not to peek, and you somehow managed to do so! I smacked my head and muttered to myself without realizing that Syaoran had come out from his room, fully dressed now. Thank goodness.

"Ahem," he coughed, causing me to look at him with an embarrassed face. "Hey, you still haven't paid me yet."

"What for?" I asked him queerly. What on earth was he talking about?

"What for?" he exclaimed. "You got a sneak preview of the body of America's next top model! Of course, I have to collect some expenses," he told me.

I nearly threw up right on the spot, but instead I laughed out loud. "Man, you must be kidding me. I've got to pay expenses just because I saw a bit of your flesh. Don't be silly," I said, waving off his remark.

"Hey, I'm serious," he said. "I could be earning a few millions just by one semi-naked picture in the future, and, that means you would have gotten a free preview just now without paying anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you ever land yourself the job of America's top model, ask me again then." I made my way back into the bathroom before turning around abruptly, just in time to see him scolding himself secretly that his plan had backfired. Of course, I was too smart for him to be fooled. Him being the next top model, yeah, sure, then Tomoyo and I are going to be Tokyo's next Pop Phenomenon called…er . . . The Blossoms!

Just then I remembered that I wanted to scold him for using up all the hot water when I realized that I was late for work. Oh no! It's been the third time this week and Miss Meng isn't going to be pleased. I decided to leave this till later and ran back into the bathroom.

**At the office**

"Miss Kinomoto," a stern voice shrieked as I sat down at my desk. Chills ran up my spine as the voice rang in my ears, and I turned round slowly to present an innocent smile to the figure standing behind me.

"Miss Meng . . . " I managed to squeak.

"What time do you call this?" she demanded, as she shoved her expensive watch right under my nose so that I could get a closer look. I am, assuming she wanted me to look at what time it was and not how many karats her watch had.

"... Er . . . 10:00 AM . . . " I continued to squeak.

"And what time do we start work in here?" she questioned.

"9:00 AM . . . " I replied, still squeaking, of course.

"So why is it that you always get here at 10:00 AM but never 9:00 AM? Do you want us to specifically change your contract so that your working hours are between 10:00 AM - 5:00 PM or how about I just fire you right now, and, then you can sleep in longer?" she spat.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again," I apologized, totally humiliated as I felt all eyes on me.

"It better not, and I mean it," she warned before placing a stack of paperwork on my desk. "I want these papers processed before lunch." Once Miss Meng has returned to her own room, Tomoyo who was watching the whole situation sneaked over to my desk.

"Hey!" she greeted as she gave me a light slap on the shoulder. "Don't mind her, she just received news that a new manager is going to run this apartment with her, and she's a bit moody."

I nodded understandingly. "Well, I was late," I said, stating the truth.

Tomoyo shrugged. "So, did you get off to a flying start with Syaoran? Oh, and did you not sleep well? You look a bit pale."

I sighed in frustration. "Oh, we got off to a flying start alright. He's been causing me nothing but trouble. I would be sleeping like a baby if it wasn't for you," I told her, rolling my eyes.

Tomoyo gasped in shock. "What do you mean? I'm doing you a favor!"

"Oh, really?" I questioned her.

Tomoyo nodded vigorously. "Syaoran can't be that bad, can he? I mean I used to have a crush on him!" Realizing what she had blurted out, she immediately covered her mouth. "Forget I just said that," she said.

I looked at her in surprise. "Tomoyo, I never knew you had such bad taste," I teased.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Quit joking, Sakura. Now, tell me, what has Syaoran done to upset you?" she asked.

"Well, first he sleepwalks, did you know that?" I asked her.

Tomoyo shrugged. Okay, she had no idea.

"Secondly, he is such a messy person, and you know how much tidiness means to me," I went on.

Tomoyo nodded understandingly.

"Ugh, basically, he's nothing like Niki!" I finally blurted out.

"Well, if he's like Niki, then he's Niki," Tomoyo pointed out, scratching her head.

"I didn't mean it that way Tomoyo," I said, rolling my eyes. Obviously, her brain was still half-asleep and not quite fully awoken. "You know what, how about I treat you to some nice strong coffee and start on some gossip?"

"Oh, good!" Tomoyo chirped. "I need some coffee."

Yes, you do, Tomoyo. You really do.

**After work**

"Wow! Look at the lights!" I jumped in excitement as we walked past a beautiful Christmas display. It was 6:00 PM in the evening, and Tomoyo and I were heading to a nice Italian restaurant for dinner. Luckily, Miss Meng's mood had gotten better near the end of the day, and she did not insist that I had to do overtime to make up for the time I lost this morning.

"I want one of those cute little snowmen!" Tomoyo shrieked as she ran over to the snow scene. "Pity . . . it's not going to snow this year," she sighed.

I sighed, too. What is Christmas like without snow? Glancing at my watch, I realized that we were late for our reservation. "Come on, we don't want to keep Eriol waiting," I told her.

"Oh, yeah. Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, snapping back to reality. "I'm going to make sure he gets me one of those snowmen for Christmas," she said cheerfully and started to quicken her pace whilst dragging me along with her.

Not long, we arrived at the entrance of the restaurant, and we went in to look for Eriol.

"Over there!" Tomoyo said as she caught sight of her boyfriend waving at us from an empty table. 'Wait. Why was another person sitting there as well? I don't remember Tomoyo saying she was inviting anybody else.'

As I followed Tomoyo to our reserved table, I managed to have a closer view of the mysterious figure. Messy chestnut hair, very familiar. I've seen someone with those somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. Getting even closer, I managed to hear his voice as he spoke to Eriol. Oh my god, it's him.

**_Li Syaoran._**

* * *

**Sorry for the mistake before, I was on the phone with my friends when I was typing the last part. Yeah...that's how I got messed up. lolz. I'm gonna blame here later. Anywayz I'll update soon. Bye**

**Love,**

**-Anne.**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: **_Gomen ne! Yea I kno__ I haven't update in a loongg long time! Yea I kno it's a year..or so..hehehe but yea...er..I'm updating now aren't I? XDD lol hope ya enjoyed his chapter proof_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, yep! Not even the black ink, na-da! XD

**Title:**_My Room+Mate_

**Summary:** Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. **1**, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, **2**, He's messy, and **3** He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? **Pairing: SS**

**Chapter 4:** _Unexpected_

_

* * *

_

So there we were sitting in the city's finest Italian restaurant, having dinner and everything was perfect apart from the fact that _HE_ was sitting beside me. How _disgusting_.

"So Syaoran, how are you finding Sakura's apartment?" Eriol asked casually.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Tomoyo piped up.

Not wanting to hear what he had to say, I decided to make a quick getaway. "Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," I said.

"Must've been all that water she drank," Tomoyo assumed as she glanced at my empty glass.

Syaoran gave a shrug. "By the way, just between you and me," he whispered, looking around to make sure that I still wasn't snooping behind him. "Does Sakura have some sort of weird obsession with men or the such? Like something I should know about?"

"No why?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran let out a cough, " Well I don't know how to put this but this morning she actually barged in when I was changing."

Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Really!" they asked in unison.

Syaoran nodded embarrassingly. "Of course, I understand it may have been an accident…"

Tomoyo thought for a second. "Hmmm…..I never thought it would get this serious," she said as she looked at Eriol.

"What? What is it?" Syaoran asked curiously. He really wanted to know what kind of crazy woman he was living with.

"Well…..." Tomoyo said, starting to tell him about my traumatic love life when I popped back from the ladies and put them into an awkward situation. "Hey sorry," I apologized as I returned to my seat. "So what have you guys been talking about?" I smiled sweetly at them, assuming that Syaoran must've been backstabbing behind my back.

"Oh nothing," Syaoran butted in, "We were just discussing about my new job opportunity." He took a sip of his champagne and smiled.

"You were?" I asked.

"We were?" Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison. "Oh yes we were," Tomoyo said, playing along. "Syaoran was telling us how he got a new job right?" I could so tell that Tomoyo didn't have a clue what Syaoran was going on about.

"Yep, I'm going to be starting work tomorrow," he told us.

"Where at?" I asked him.

"Oh, you'll see," he said mysteriously.

Tomoyo and I exchanged glances and she shrugged. Looked like she didn't know either. Oh well we'll just have do what he says. Wait and see.

**: The Very Next Day :**

"Guess what? The new manager is starting today!" Yumiko exclaimed as she ran into the office excitedly.

We all surrounded her and started to gossip.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Is he young?"

"Is he rich?"

Before Yumiko could reply to our queries, Miss Meng's shrill voice shattered our conversation and said, "What is going on here?" Uh oh. We all quieted down and returned to our work desks whilst Miss Meng came around to us individually delivering out orders. Sigh. Couldn't we get a break, just once?

"Don't think that a new manager here means that you can slack off more," she scolded.

Just then a figure entered the office and everyone turned to see who it was. Oh my god. Please tell me this is dream. Why was Syaoran walking into our apartment in a newly ironed suit and smiling like a total dork? I looked at Tomoyo for some answers but her forehead was stamped with the word 'confused.'

"May I help you?" Miss Meng asked, totally drooling over Syaoran as she hovered over towards him.

"Are you Miss Meng?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously, probably thinking that he was her secret admirer or something.

"I'm the new line manager Syaoran Li," he said, as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Miss Meng's mouth gaped wide open and eventually returned the handshake. Obviously she must've been baffled that the new line manager was a total hot guy. Hey, just to let you know this isn't my point of view, I'm just stating hers. So, Miss Meng led Syaoran to his room and we crowded around for another gossip session.

"Oh my goodness, he's hot!"

"I can't believe he's our new manager!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

I should've really been listening at this stage but what was worrying me the most was that he better not blurt out that he stays with me! I couldn't even imagine the humiliation I would go through if people found out that I stayed with him especially Miss Meng since she looked as if Syaoran was her eye candy. I grabbed Tomoyo over to a corner and asked her, "Did you know he landed a job here in our office?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "You saw my reaction yesterday, I swear I didn't have a clue." Well, Tomoyo looked like she was totally clueless so I believed her. "You better not let it slip that he stays with me," I warned her. "You know what those girls are like in there. The whole company will know about it once they find out!" I exclaimed.

Tomoyo gave a nod, "Trust me, I won't tell them anything." I gave her a nervous smile. Okay I managed to get Tomoyo to not say anything but it doesn't mean that HE wouldn't say anything. I seriously have to have a word with him.

It was soon time for lunch and I waited for everyone else to head for lunch before snooping into the tearoom to catch Syaoran eating his sandwich. I double-checked that nobody was around and closed the tearoom door, alerting an oblivious Syaoran's attention.

"What's going on?" he mumbled as he chewed his sandwich.

"Look here," I told him as I seated next to him. "About you staying at my apartment, don't tell anyone you hear?"

"Why?" Syaoran asked dumbly.

"ARGHH, just because okay?" I told him.

"Because of what?" he continued to ask.

I stared at him as if he was stupid. "What do you think people will say when they know that you, a single man and me, a single woman, are living in the same apartment?"

Syaoran shrugged. "We are room-mates?"

"Okay, beyond that," I told him. "What do you think they will say?"

"Best of friends and room-mates?" he replied.

"No! That we are living together you dumb-ass!" I shrieked.

"I know but we are," Syaoran pointed out.

"Yes, but not in that kind of way," I emphasized to him.

"What way?" he continued to ask.

I smacked my head. Was this guy acting dumb or did he really not know that people might misunderstand the relationship between him and I?

"You know what," I told him. "Just forget all I said and just promise me that you won't breathe a word about living with me."

Syaoran thought for a second. "Okay," he finally replied.

"Thank you!" I breathed in relief, "May Santa grant you all your Christmas wishes," I added, patting him on the back and slowly snooped back out of the tearoom. Syaoran just stared after me, wondering what the heck that was all about.

**: That Evening :**

I was waiting outside the office waiting for a cab when I caught sight of Syaoran leaving the building as well. I was ready to make a run for it but too late, he already saw me.

"Yoo hoo! Sakura! Wait up!" he called out as I tried to run in my heels. "Hey didn't you hear me calling?" he asked as he eventually caught up with me.

"Yes I did," I told him. "Which was why I decided to run," I said, continuing to walk fast.

"Why? Don't you want to talk to me?" he asked, sounding like a lost pup.

"No it's that," I told him. "Actually I don't really want to talk to you but I did tell you during lunch, we can't let anyone know that we live in the same apartment. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I scolded him as I headed across the road.

"But everyone has left!" Syaoran started to say when I caught sight of Miss Meng heading our way, making me gasp.

"Quick hide!" I shrieked pulling Syaoran to a corner. Well I tried to but the dummy was so slow that he couldn't hide in time.

"Hey Syaoran!" Miss Meng squealed, practically skipping over. "Where are you heading?" Let me tell you, I've NEVER seen Miss Meng act like that ever. Syaoran must have a huge impact on her. Hmm….maybe I could use Syaoran to seek my revenge on Miss Meng...

"Oh, I was just heading home with Sakura," Syaoran started to say and looked over to the spot where I was hiding. Being the smart cookie I usually am, I had already made a quick getaway and by the time Syaoran and Miss Meng looked, I had disappeared.

"Sakura?" Miss Meng asked, wondering if she heard right.

"She was there a minute ago," he mumbled to himself then turned to Miss Meng. "Oh never mind. So where are you off to?"

"Well I WAS heading home but now I'm feeling a bit peckish," Miss Meng replied. "I know! Let's go for a evening meal!" She dragged a reluctant Syaoran towards a fancy French restaurant whilst I spied on them from my new hiding place. '_Phew that was close. GRR! That Syaoran! What a traitor!'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_okay! Done! Hehe how was it? Like it? Hate it? Wanna insult it? Lol ne wayz...er..please commentz! Cuz I have nothing to do nowadays so I'll be reading your commentz if you even give me any..hehe baii! Next chapter will be up soon! Sometime this week!_


	5. Eventful Night

**Thanks everyone for supporting me! Hehehe even after I didn't upload in so long! hehehe well here's the next chapter that you guys been waiting for. And special thanks to L.P.B, for she's the one who tell me to update hehehe yea I realli forgot about this stori..TT**

**Disclaimer: **yea you should kno, I own nothing like the usual. I'm _that _poor hehehe

**Title:**_My Room + Mate_

**Summary:** Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? **Pairing: SS**

**Chapter 5:** _Eventful Night_

_

* * *

_

That same night I was devouring my cup noodle as I sat on the single couch facing the television whilst Syaoran sat on the double couch next to me and slurped loudly as he drank his soup. I glared at him deathly for betraying his promise but he didn't seem to notice, I mean he was totally engrossed in pigging out on his soup. Didn't he already fill himself up at that fancy meal with Miss Meng? My thoughts were interrupted when an advertisement came on the television about a soccer match due to start on the next channel in 5 minutes. Afterwards, another programmed advertisement was broadcast-ed and it was the preview of a sitcom that was going to start on another television channel in 5 minutes as well.

From the gleam in Syaoran's eyes, I could tell that he wanted to watch the soccer match. After all, the mind of the male species only has room for girls and sport. Of course that wasn't going to happen because my favourite sitcom was going to be on and it was the most exciting part of the series too! No, I wasn't going to let him get his hands on the remote control. Not when I, Sakura Kinomoto was around!

Both our gaze landed on the remote control lying in the middle of the wooden coffee table and then our eyes met once again. He shot me an expression that I read as being "You better not fight with me over the remote control." I sneered. Who was he to threaten me in my own apartment?

We both placed down our bowls at our own corner of the coffee table and within seconds, we both reached out to grab the remote control. YES! I got the remote control! Victory to Sakura! Oh wait, he managed to grab the other end too. DAMN!

"Let go!" I screamed pulling the remote control (and Syaoran) over towards my side. "I want to watch Lost lives!"

"No! I want to watch the soccer match!" Syaoran yelled and pulled the remote control towards his side, dragging me over. Let me tell you, right at this moment he was nothing like the guy who walked into the office this morning. At home he is a total moron!

"No! It's my television!" I continued to argue. "So I get to watch it!"

"Hey that's unfair! I paid the rent so the television is mine too!" Syaoran argued back. "I can watch it if I want to."

"I paid for the television!" I squealed. "You didn't! So hah!"

And well you know the scenario, the remote just kept on going back and forth between us and I was beginning to get restless. Syaoran was too. That was until I thought of the brightest idea ever.

"Hey look over there!" I suddenly exclaimed staring wide-eyed out of the window. "Oh my god! Somebody is going to jump off the roof!" I gasped in horror causing Syaoran to turn around curiously.

"Where?" he asked and almost immediately I snatched the remote control out of his hands and held it behind my back. Two weeks in drama school did really pay off after all.

Realizing he had been fooled, Syaoran glared at me, "Why you little….."

"Haha! Gotcha!" I beamed proudly. I waved the remote control victoriously in front of his face making sure that he was a distance away from it. "Awww, looks like you won't be watching the soccer match after all. What a shame," I mocked and flopped down onto the couch to change the channel just in time to watch the sitcom.

Syaoran's face fumed with humiliation and marched over to press the channel buttons on the front of the television, changing it to the soccer match. Syaoran grinned victoriously. Fuming at what he just done, I pressed the remote control, changing it back to my channel and Syaoran done the same with the television buttons and changed it back. The screen started to flick back and forth from the sitcom to the soccer match as Syaoran and I continued to switch the channels repeatedly. Suddenly, the television started to flicker and tingling noises came from the television. Syaoran backed away and the television went POOF! The screen went blank and steam was coming out from the back. My mouth gaped open as I witnessed what had happened.

"Oh my god," I breathed in disbelief as I headed over to the television.

"I didn't do anything!" Syaoran said innocently, holding up his hands.

"My television!" I wailed as I started to throw an extremely childish tantrum by stomping my foot angrily.

Syaoran looked at me in amusement, increasing my anger even more. I leapt over to him and pushed him down onto the couch, grabbing his collar tightly. "You!" I pointed at him. "Better buy me a new television or else you are going to get it and I mean it!" Syaoran tried not to laugh in-between splutters as I nearly choked him with his collar. "Alright, alright, let go first please," he pleaded as his face started to turn a slight purple.

I let go of his collar and sat up on the couch, allowing him to get his breath back. "You know you look pretty cute when you get mad," he said whilst I looked at him in disgust.

"Urgh!" I shrieked as I stood up and headed for my bedroom. "I can't stand this any longer. You are so despicable! God help me! I've got to talk to Tomoyo!" And with that I slammed the door.

Once inside my room I picked up my cell-phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

_Ring, ring!_

Come on. Tomoyo, please pick up the phone!"

_Ring, ring!_

Where the hell is she?

_Ring, ring!_

Please don't do this to me.

_Ring, ring!_

Hurry up and pick up the….

_Click!_

I jumped about in relief now that she finally picked up, "Hello? Tomoyo? This is Sakura! You've got to help me…," I started to blab.

"Hi, this is Tomoyo here! I'm not available at the moment so if you would care to leave a message after the tone and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible! Thank you and bye!" Beep!"

ARGHHH. Answering machine? Tomoyo! Where the hell are you when I need you! I threw my cell-phone onto my pillow and hid under the covers. I know! This is all just a terrible nightmare and Syaoran doesn't really exist. Yes, I must really be sleeping. Sakura, wake up from this nightmare please! I gave myself a few slaps on the cheek. Ouch that hurt! AHH, it's not working!

Just then my cell-phone rang and I answered it immediately. Strangely though, an unknown number was displayed. Could it be Tomoyo?

"Hello, Tomoyo?" I asked hoping that it was.

"Hehe, nope but guess who?" the voice mocked.

I thought for a second. Okay the voice definitely did not belong to Tomoyo because it was clearly a guy's voice. Who could it be? Let me think. It's not my birthday, it's not an anniversary of some sort so definitely no surprise phone calls. Was it Jamie? Wait, why would Jamie call me anyway. He doesn't even have my number! Neither does Eriol.

The caller on the end must've been impatient by this time because he asked, "Are you still there? Hello?"

"Um…yes, who is this?" I questioned.

"You guess first," the voice teased.

"I don't know so that's why I'm asking you," I replied as I thought the guy extremely stupid to hint such a thing.

"Come on, just make a guess," the voice pressed.

"Long-lost uncle?" I guessed absentmindedly.

"Excuse me but I'm not that old!" the voice answered rather offended. "Try again!"

I still couldn't work out whom the voice belonged to. Was this some sort of prank call I wondered.

"I'll tell you one thing though," the voice said mysteriously. "I know what you do everyday and I can see what you do everyday. Right now you are in your bedroom trying to call your friend Tomoyo."

Upon hearing this I froze in horror and my heart beat rapidly in fear. "Who are you?" I demanded as I hurriedly drew my bedroom curtains and switched on the light.

"You just switched on your light, scared now are we?" the voice teased.

"Oh my god! Who are you? How do you know everything about me? I'm going to call the cops you stalker!" I rushed over to my bedroom door and was about to lock it when I heard a familiar voice along the corridor.

"Go on then, nobody's going to believe you!" the voice mocked, evilly.

Slowly making my way down the corridor towards Syaoran's room, I peered through the slightly opened door and saw Syaoran lying on his stomach clutching his cell-phone.

Oh surprise, surprise, if it wasn't Mr. Li up to no good again. I should've guessed. I flung open the door giving Syaoran a heart attack and threw my cell-phone at him, just missing his head by an inch. I should've put more effort into ball throwing. It would've come in handy right at this moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. "Stop acting like a kid and grow up!"

"What? I was only playing," Syaoran said defensively as he sat up on his bed and closed his phone.

"Oh yeah, that was sure fun!" I answered sarcastically. "Let's do it again!" I pretended to squeal in excitement.

"Hah, you should've seen yourself. You were scared out of your wits!" Syaoran laughed.

"I was not!" I lied. "I already guessed it was you!" Deep down though I had truly been petrified, I mean you can't truly blame me not when there are like so many perverts lurking around these days.

"Yeah sure," Syaoran retorted. "Who was it who was on the verge of crying and screeching that they were going to call the police?"

I glared at him huffily, wondering how the hell he had two completely different personalities during the day and night. Since when did he become ever so childish? "You know what, I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed now and I hope that you, this horrid nightmare will disappear in the morning!" I practically spat in his face before storming off back to my bedroom. You know I wouldn't be surprised if I suffered a heart attack in my twenties because at this stage, who seriously wouldn't have a heart attack.

* * *

**A/N:**** woah..I just notice something..listening to music while you're typing can realli mess up your thinking...- but I still do it anyway..XP okay what do you guyz think of this chapter? Is it good? I think that it's kinda short..hhaha but yea..it's a chapter! And I updated so yea..hehehehe hmm..I will start a new stori after chapter 10 hehhehe **


	6. Overtime

**Yea...I kno I was suppose to update last Sunday, but I was busy cuz it was my B-day! lol ne wayz here's the next chapter and thanks everyone for supporting I luv you all! And I would you guyz tons more if you leaves some commentz! XD**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own CCS...like the rest of you._

**Title:**_My Room+Mate_

**Summary:**_With her cousin moving out of the apartment, Sakura have to live with a new room mate. But the problem is that her new room mate is a guy which make the situation worst cause she detest all guys. Will they learn to get along, kill each other, or...fall in love?...**SS**_

**Chapter 6: **_Overtime_

* * *

Early next morning, I left the apartment without even checking whether Syaoran was up or not. I already had enough of him last night and I wasn't going to let him spoil the very next morning for me either.

Walking unenthusiastically into the office and plopping down at my desk, Tomoyo bounced over to me and felt my head. "Hmm, no temperature," she informed me.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, looking at her.

"For your information you are 15 minutes early, can you believe it? You are actually early for once!" she shrieked. "Even Miss Meng isn't here yet!"

"Well who wouldn't be early if they didn't have a decent night's sleep," I told her, stifling a yawn.

"Why what happened?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"Well firstly Mr. Li blew the television yesterday night and then he had the cheek to make malicious calls to my mobile," I told her angrily. "And you know what, he didn't even apologize!"

Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. How on earth did we end up getting under each other's nerves she must've have wondered. Well I do only have one statement to make: _I HATE HIM_.

Oh speak of the devil, look at who just walked in. Surprisingly not, a pretty cheerful Mr. Li strolled in through the doors and bid everyone good morning, chatted up the receptionist and then headed for his room. I stuck out my tongue behind his back as swung my chair round so that I was no longer facing directly at his room. Why was it that coincidental that my desk happened to face directly at his room? Was this some kind of curse? Sigh.

So basically for the entire day, I avoided going into his room and bumping into him. This was getting easier as the working hours ended since he disappeared right after lunch and never returned. Even Miss Meng who was known now to be stalking him every minute of the day, hadn't a clue where he had gone. Well, that didn't bother me because that meant peace and quiet during the journey home before I really had to face him again. Just as I was getting ready to leave, Miss Meng stopped me in my tracks and handed me a document.

"Sakura, could you please be a honey and help me type up this proposal?" she asked me nicely. ARGHH, she always uses that attitude to get what she wants especially when she's got this glamorous event to attend to.

"What event is it this time Miss Meng?" I asked her, taking hold of the document.

"Important business meeting," she told me briefly, " You wouldn't understand. By the way, when you're finished just place it on my desk."

"Hey! Do I get paid extra for this?" I exclaimed but was too late as she had already rushed out of the door. I stared at the document and wondered whether I should rip it up and dump it in the bin. Why should I help her do her job when she doesn't help me with mine? She didn't even thank me! Although I was extremely tempted to take the document and give it to the stray dog loitering outside, I sat down at my desk and started to take off my coat. Looks like I have to work overtime after all, though that would be a good thing wouldn't it? Since I wouldn't have to face Syaoran tonight. Yeah, working overtime is a better option I guess in this situation.

Switching on my computer, I opened up the document and my eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets. Holy Shmoly! What kind of proposal was this? It had thirty pages and was written in Miss Meng's wonderfully not so legible handwriting. Peering at the horrifying swirls on the page, I wondered what a particular word said. Oh well I'd have to make a guess. My goodness was it going to be a long night…

I yawned as my back started to ache and my vision started to blur from reading the dreadful text and the computer screen. I clutched my stomach as it growled and gurgled for food. I wonder if there are any snacks in the tearoom? Getting up from my seat, I headed into the tearoom and raided the fridge. I was disappointed to find that there wasn't a single cupcake or tiny bit of leftover chocolate left not to mention that Ella, one of our colleagues forgot to buy milk again today. Sigh, so that meant no coffee or tea. I walked back to my desk and slumped into my seat unenthusiastically.

Food thoughts drifted through my head as I thought of a nice curry dish, fried rice and spaghetti…. Yum! Hold on a second, I think I can smell chicken soup. No seriously I think I can smell it. Oh my god, I think I'm hallucinating, my desire for food is making me quite delusional. Before I could question my senses again, a familiar figure appeared at the door with two white plastic bags.

"Syaoran?" I called out, surprised.

"Yo!" he greeted, as he placed the bags on my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, still staring at the bags.

"Well, I heard from Miss Meng that you were working overtime so I decided to bring some food for you to pig out on," he said, unpacking the boxes of delicious hot soup.

I licked my lips as the smell of chicken soup filled the room. However being the stubborn person I usually am, questioned, "Who says I'm hungry?" Just then my stomach growled and gurgled again causing Syaoran to laugh. "Says your stomach," he replied. My face turned beetroot red and I glared at him jokingly.

"Hey it's not funny!" I stuttered trying to stop it from growling again. "You try being hungry and not having anything to eat!"

Syaoran chuckled again. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Tuck in!" he said as he handed me a spoon and a plastic cup filled with delicious soup. "What do you say?" Syaoran prompted as I reached out to grab the cup.

"Thank you Syaoran, you're such a sweetheart!" I joked, imitating Miss Meng's high-pitched flirting tone. "Now, give me that soup!" I growled in my ordinarily manner and started to slurp on the soup loudly.

"You're so un-lady-like," he commented, looking at me downing the soup within minutes.

I ignored his comment as I continued to finish the soup. Eating time was for eating not arguing I told myself.

Syaoran glanced at the screen displayed with the typed up copy of the proposal and then flicked through the original thirty sheets of paper. "You've only typed up five pages of the proposal within these two and a half hours?" he exclaimed. "You haven't been working hard!"

Finally I finished my soup and I slammed the cup down. "What do you mean I haven't been working hard? I've been sitting here all evening trying to work out what half the words on the damn pages say unlike _SOME _lazy people," I retorted, obviously referring to him and Miss Meng.

"You try sitting here for half of your evening, hungry and not having a clue what you're supposed to be typing!" I snapped. I cleared my throat and excused myself to the ladies. I couldn't stand talking to him! That ignorant so-called line manager!

Splashing some cold tap water onto my face I took a deep breath and examined my face. Oh my goodness I'm getting wrinkles already! I quickly pulled out my concealer from my trouser pocket and dabbed over the foreign lines under my eyes. See what all this stress is doing to me? Maybe I should ditch this job and do something that I really want. Fly to Australia and bungee jump? I'll think about it. Now back to work before that Syaoran sidetracks me from doing my job.

I headed back towards my desk when I saw Syaoran meddling with my computer. AHHHH! I let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the quiet room and Syaoran froze with fright before turning to look in my direction.

"Could you please quit doing that?" he hissed as he tried to relieve himself from the shock.

"Who says you could touch my stuff!" I screamed, marching over to him and pushing him off the seat. "You better not have messed up the document!" I snarled at him, scrolling through the word document for any suspicious changes.

"Hey! I was only wanting to help," he said, feeling hurt.

"Well nobody asked for your help," I told him though I felt kind of bad since he really didn't do anything to the document except help me type up another page. Wow, he sure was fast!

"Well, erm…..I guess I better leave you to it then," he replied in a small voice and started to head for the door, knowing that I was soon to start another of my tantrums.

Okay, I never knew I would be doing this but I actually called for him to come back. Well I'm bored so why make the situation worse by driving away someone who is willing to accompany you. "Hey Syaoran!" I called out before he turned the corner.

Oh my goodness that's the first ever time I've called him by his actual name. Usually I just go 'Hey you!' because I'm so irritated. Syaoran's sad expression immediately turned to a grin and he practically bounced over back to my desk. Yes bounced, he definitely _DID NOT _walk like a normal human being. "Yes Ying Fa?" he chirped and I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. Since when did my name become Ying Fa?

"Hey the name's Sakura, _NOT_ Ying Fa," I told him. I hate when people start making up these weird nicknames for me without my consent. Yamaki used to do that and I hated it. GRR!

"Okie dokie Ying Fa," he replied with a smug smile. I shot him an irritated look. You know he's starting to get on my nerves again. "So what was it you wanted Ying Fa?" he continued to blab and I could feel the steam ready to explode in my head.

"SYAORAN, WHAT PART OF DON'T CALL ME YING FA, DO YOU NOT GET?" I screamed in his ear, causing him to jump back a little.

"What's the matter Ying Fa? Don't you like me calling you Ying Fa?" he asked innocently. Right, that's it! He asked for it! I leapt from my seat and started to chase him around the office with one of the huge folders on my desk.

"Help!" he shrieked as he ran around laughing. This went on like about ten minutes and I can't believe I didn't get to hit him once! Not even once! Well, Syaoran was getting a little too excited because he didn't look where he was going and crashed into an oblivious figure who just walked through the door. Uh oh. I better rush back to my desk.

Syaoran however, pushed the poor person onto the ground but he was quick and pulled them back onto their feet with a graceful movement. Or rather pulled them into a graceful embrace. Yuck. Can you guess who the person was? No? Well's here's a clue. She was ready to scold the horrid person who had bumped into her but seeing immediately that it was none other than THE Li Syaoran, she blushed and stared dreamily as she felt herself in his embrace. Know who it is now? Yep, it was none other than the wonderful Miss Meng.

* * *

**A/N:****So...how was it? Did you guyz like it? Hehehe Syaoran and Sakura are so kawaii and funni ne wayz..uh...dundundun I dunno what I'm saying so I'm going now...bye! remember what I said..I would luv you guys tons more if ya leaves some comments and that would make me update way faster too**


	7. Getting to Know

**A/N: yea here's the next chapter and thanks everyone for supporting i luv all of your commentz! hehe hope you guyz would commentz again**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...yea..XP

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary:** _Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1) He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2) He's messy, and 3) He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? **Pairing: **SS_

**Chapter 7: **_Getting to Know_

* * *

So let's get back to the scene shall we? Miss Meng was staring dreamily into Syaoran's eyes as if there was nobody else but them, of course she must've forgotten my existence so I deliberately coughed, breaking them from the romantic embrace. Or more like embarrassing encounter for Syaoran. His face had turned a beetroot red as he lifted Miss Meng from falling to the ground and back onto her feet. Miss Meng stood up abruptly and started to brush her skirt whilst I pretended that I didn't see the whole thing and stared at the computer screen. Syaoran apologized sheepishly to Miss Meng and surprisingly not, she shrugged it off and smiled sweetly at him. Yuck, I want to be sick, please somebody hand me a bucket. Don't misunderstand me I'm not complaining that Miss Meng's looks don't match up to Syaoran's. In fact, Miss Meng could most likely become the latest model of the century! With her long, wavy black hair and her sleek, slender figure, who wouldn't melt at her knees? Amazingly though, Syaoran hasn't yet reacted to her Sakuram and that I find very strange indeed. Truthfully, they look like a match-made in heaven! Hey wait a second, if I maintain a good relationship with Syaoran, maybe he can help me get on the good side of Miss Meng and increase my chances of promotion. Hmm, what a great idea Sakura, you are one smart cookie!

I glanced briefly back at the couple and rolled my eyes as Miss Meng flirted continuously. She was going to so regret it once she knew what Syaoran was really like.

"Sakura!" she suddenly shrieked, causing me to look straight at her. So she did realize my existence after all.

"Yes Miss Meng?" I squeaked. Oh my god, why do I always squeak when I talk to her.

"Have you finished that proposal yet?" she demanded.

"Erm…...well, I'm working on it," I replied, typing madly on the keyboard to prove that I WAS doing something until that stupid Syaoran came along.

She walked over to my desk and picked up the empty plastic bags with the empty soup cartons in it. "What is this, some midnight feast?" she snapped.

I was about to explain when Syaoran interrupted and said, "Oh, that's mine, I kind of got hungry." He looked at her sheepishly whilst I stared at him in awe. Did Syaoran Li really just back me up there? I think my delusional thoughts are worsening by the second.

Miss Meng looked at him unconvinced but shrugged. "Remember to clean it up," she told me and then pulled Syaoran out of the door, asking him if he wanted to go and get something decent to eat. URGHHH! That woman! Trying to show off her 'power' in front of Syaoran! I swear I'll show her a piece of me! Well, if I get the chance that is…..

**: 11pm That Night :**

I stretched my arms tiredly as I finally finished typing up the proposal. Honestly, has nobody told that woman that she can't write properly? It was like trying to read a different language when I was typing up that document! After printing the document off in the Reprographics Room and handing it into Miss Meng's office, I started to make my way downstairs and out of the building.

Yawning, I was about to flag a cab that just passed but a figure caught my eye. Oh my god, is that who I think it is? I took a closer look, rubbing my eyes to see if the computer screen had messed with my vision. DAMN! It is HIM! I rolled my eyes and started to head in the opposite direction as he constantly waved his arms frantically.

"Hey Ying Fa!" the figure called out as he ran over beside me. You already guessed who it was right? I mean, who else would make up such a childish nickname and still address me that way even though I ORDERED him not to.

"Oh hey Syaoran," I answered dully as I continued to walk away from him. "Aren't you supposed to be having a candle-lit dinner with Miss Meng?" I asked him.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope, who says?" he asked confused.

"Well everyone knows that Miss Meng has a 'thing' for you," I told him. "I presumed she dragged you to another fancy restaurant."

"She does?" Syaoran gasped, surprised.

I looked at him pathetically. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't know." How stupid could this guy get?

Syaoran shook his head. Okay, he really didn't.

"Well now you know," I told him. "So leave me alone and go and chase Miss Meng. Be a good boy and off you go," I instructed, running further away. As I had expected, he stuck to me like glue and wouldn't leave. Oh my god, what is up with him? Why can't he leave me alone? Just one second of freedom, please!

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked as he caught up with me.

"Yes but what's it to you?" I replied. "I'm just going to go home and stir up some noodles."

"Well how about I make a suggestion and take you to a nice place to eat," he said. I looked at him and smiled a fake smile.

"Well how about listen to my suggestion," I replied. "You go wherever you want to go and I head back to my humble home. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea so BYE!" I exclaimed quickly and started to walk faster. Of course as I had already guessed, Syaoran trailed behind me unhappily causing me to feel extremely guilty. Was I being too mean do you think? I stopped in my tracks and sighed. "What do you have in mind?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't stop until I agreed.

Syaoran flashed his trademark cute smile and dragged me to some Wonton soup place. I was astonished because I expected a rich boy like him to eat at a posh looking restaurant instead like that fancy French restaurant Miss Meng dragged him into last time. Well, who says that rich kids enjoy luxuries all the time? So within a few minutes, two bowls of hot, sweet smelling Wonton soup were placed in front of us and we started to dig in. And it was then that Syaoran started asking me a lot of questions about myself, so reluctantly I disclosed some minor facts but keeping it to a minimum. I mean who was he to know so much about me? However on the other hand, I insisted he had to return to favour and tell me about himself. Course the silly cookie fell for my sly trick and filled me in on his life story a little TOO much. So here are the basic facts I managed to derive from THE Syaoran Li:

**Name: **Syaoran Li

**Nickname: **Little Wolf _(Okay, DON'T expect ME to call him that)_

**Age:** 25

**Place of Birth: **Hong Kong

**Family background:** Only child of the owner of Li Enterprise, one of the biggest companies around. In other words he comes from a mega rich family.

**Reason for staying in my 'not so luxurious' apartment: **Father wants him to learn about what life is really like without the luxury of a big house. _(EXACTLY, all rich men should do that to their sons! Stops them messing about just because they think they got the money. Mr Li, you are my idol!)_

**Occupation: **Line Manager of one of the branch offices of his father's business _(Hey! I never knew our company was part of Li Enterprise? Wow, my job is pretty good after all…darn and I used to tell people I work in a low-run down company under the supervision of the nastiest woman on the planet. OOPS!)_

**Hobbies:** Racing cars, spending money, listening to music and chatting up girls _(Oh, let me add one more thing to his hobbies. ANNOYING ME! HMMMPHH!)_

**Favorite food: **Doesn't have any because he just about eats anything _(What a pig!)_

**Current Status: **Single but looking _(Oooh Miss Meng's in luck!_)

**Had any previous girlfriends?** Yes, 20 or so _(faint)_

Leaning closer to him, I whispered, "So do you like Miss Meng?" I giggled as I waited for his answer.

He looked up from his bowl but didn't answer. "Come on, yes or no?" I pressed. You could really tell I was desperate for them to get together so I could start my revenge on Miss Meng. And if I help Syaoran to find a beautiful yet smart fiancée, maybe I will get promoted. HAHAHA! Yes, I can see that day coming very soon!

He shrugged. Does that mean he doesn't know? "Alright, you guys have only met for a few days so I can understand if you don't really like her. However, I'm sure that once you get to know her a little better you will start falling for her," I told him. Of course I was telling him this through gritted teeth. Miss Meng is never nice no matter what time of day, year or month it was. However, from what I've seen, Miss Meng is exceptionally different to Syaoran so maybe it will work out…..

"So do you like anybody at the moment?" he asked, changing the subject. Now it was my turn to become quiet.

"Nope," I replied, trying to finish my soup.

"No crush?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you even like guys?"

"Nope." ARGHH, I mean yes! Well not at the moment because I'm kind of despising the male species but I didn't mean it the way that Syaoran was asking.

"So you like women then?"

I glared at him. "Do I look like I have a 'thing' for women?" URGH, it was no use asking him since he would probably say I did.

"By the way are you finished?" I said, changing the subject as I placed down my bowl. "I want to go home."

Syaoran wiped his mouth and waved for a waiter to come over. Well, I think that answers my question.

**: Back at home :**

Reaching the apartment, I took off my shoes and flung myself onto the couch. I reached for the remote control and switched on the television. Hold on, I thought my television blew yesterday? And how come it's increased in size and is now flat-screen? I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things but seriously there was a brand new, huge plasma television right in front of me. I rushed over and examined it more carefully. WOW. I don't even know how much savings I would need to buy this television screen. Probably have to work for Miss Meng for the rest of my life to afford something like this. Scratching my head, I wondered how it got there in the first place when Syaoran's voice interrupted.

"Like it?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Did you buy the television?" I gasped, suddenly remembering that my roommate was rich.

He nodded and smiled. "Well you said I had to pay you back," he reminded me.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get me something this expensive," I told him. "An average looking television would do just fine."

"Well I need to watch the television as well you know, I prefer watching wide-screen," he informed me. I gave in and nodded and surprisingly I didn't think he was selfish. In fact I had a feeling I knew that he wasn't just buying it for his own sake.

Anyway, I still can't believe that I've got such an expensive television in my house! Tomoyo is going to be so jealous! Hmm, maybe having a rich room-mate like Syaoran is a good thing after all!

* * *

**Commentz plz? XD **


	8. Perfect Plan

**Yay! 145 review! Heheh that's so awesome now my goal is 200 XD it would be awesome if I get there before chapter 10 hehehe. Thanks everyone for supporting this story! You guyz don't kno how much this mean to me..since ever..**

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing here XP

**Title: **My Room Mate

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? **Pairing: SS**_

**Chapter 8:** _Perfect Plan  
_

_

* * *

_

The very next morning I did the craziest thing ever. I actually suggested that Syaoran and I go and have breakfast together! Hey, before your thoughts drift off elsewhere, it is a sign of gratitude for the huge television and nothing else. Am I sure? Of course I'm sure, I would NEVER fall for him I tell you. Never!

"Alright, you know what the plan is?" I asked him for the hundredth time as our cab stopped outside our office. We had finished having breakfast at a café situated in the suburbs of the city so that we didn't bump into anybody we knew. Well, actually it was my idea. I mean I couldn't risk seeing anybody from work otherwise Syaoran and I would be totally busted.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I don't have short-term memory loss you know," he informed me. "Wait fifteen minutes before heading up to the office so it doesn't look like we're going up together."

I nodded. "Good boy," I said, giving him a pat on the head before stepping outside and breathing in the fresh air. For the first time in ages, I was actually in a good mood. Watching as Syaoran instructed the cab driver to take him round the city route once more, I started heading up to the department.

Once I came out of the lift, I thought I had entered stardom. "SAKURA!" my colleagues screamed as they started to crowd round me excitedly, whilst I walked to my desk.

"Sakura, you know we're all the best of friends right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, and you know that no matter what happens we're all here for each other right?"

I nodded.

"And we share the best things we all possibly have right?"

I nodded again. "Alright, what's with the big friendship talk," I said, looking at them all sternly. "Don't tell me you've betrayed me some way?" I couldn't imagine what one of my secrets they had blurted out.

They all shook their heads vigorously. "No, no, it's not that!" they replied in unison.

"Well what is it?" I questioned them.

"Well, we heard that you got a new plasma television and we….er…."

"And we were wondering if we could hold a huge karaoke party in your apartment!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all? Sure you can!" I replied happily. Man, they really had me worried. Cheering, they all hugged me thankfully. "Saku, you're the best!"

"I'm going to get the popcorn."

"I'm going to bring the drinks!"

"I'll bring a choice of movies!"

"Saku, you provide the karaoke service!"

I laughed and nodded. "Alright, I will."

"So we'll all turn up at your apartment round about 7.00pm tonight?

I nodded and everyone cheerfully went back to doing tasks. I smiled as I thought of the fun we would get up to at the party tonight when Tomoyo's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Saku, did you forget something?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "Huh? What?"

She titled her head towards our line manager's room and a few seconds later it struck me. OH MY GOD SYAORAN! I smacked my forehead in frustration as I realized what I had just done. I had invited all my colleagues to my apartment tonight to have a huge karaoke party. Of course that wouldn't have been a problem if Syaoran didn't stay in the same apartment as me but now, EEKS!

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" I continuously shrieked at Tomoyo as she tried to calm me down.

"How about we persuade Syaoran to go out tonight so he isn't in the apartment?" she suggested.

"Are you sure that's going to work? I mean, he looks too smart to fall for that trick!" I asked her.

"Well its worth a try," she told me.

I nodded. "It's better than nothing." Suddenly I turned to face her, "How did everyone else find out about the plasma television anyway?" I asked curiously. Tomoyo looked at me guiltily and quickly said, "Oh, I'm getting a bit thirsty, I think I'm going to get a drink." Before I could question her any further, she had whisked herself off to the tearoom. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. How did I guess it was her who had blurted it out?

For a few minutes I sat at my desk dreaming up various excuses that would get Syaoran out of the apartment. Hmmm how about, 'Syaoran, my ex-boyfriend is coming to visit me so I want you to disappear for the night, understand?' Nah, that wouldn't work, he's already unconvinced that I have dated guys before. Uh, what about 'Syaoran, I have the urge to murder someone tonight so I don't think you would want to be in the same apartment as me right?' WHOAH, now that's a bit extreme! Er….….I raided my brain for reasonable excuses when Syaoran fulfilled his fifteen minutes rule and appeared at the office with a dazed Miss Meng by his side. I tried to stop myself from laughing as I caught Syaoran rolling his eyes whilst Miss Meng kept on droning on about how she thought they should have lunch together today. Poor Syaoran! OH, WAIT A MINUTE! Yes, that's it, I've thought of the perfect plan….

When Miss Meng was ready to leave his room, I took the opportunity to approach Syaoran's room with a document I had randomly picked from my desk. I wasn't going to go in there empty-handed and without an excuse! Nervously, I knocked on Syaoran's door just as Miss Meng brushed past me looking rather irritated. She flashed me a suspicious look and I quickly entered the room.

"Whoah!" Syaoran exclaimed, completely taken aback when he saw me in his room. "What day is this?"

I glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"According to my knowledge, this is the first ever time you have stepped into my office," he informed me. "Usually you get someone else to bring me your documents."

"Oh, you noticed," I replied, lowering my head in embarrassment. Damn! He was smart!

Syaoran chuckled. "Of course, you're the only employee whom I've not spoken a word to since I've worked here. Except out of office hours of course," he winked.

I let out a cough, "Ahem, you're the one who tries to chat me up out of office hours," I reminded him.

Syaoran shrugged. "Just making up for the lost contact during work hours."

I thought for a second, "So does that mean if I come into your office often, you will cut down the times you pester me after work?"

"Maybe," he laughed

"Anyway," I said, realizing that I was getting totally sidetracked from my original purpose. "I wanted to ask what you were doing after work today."

Syaoran looked at me with his suspicions. "Nothing much. Why?"

I cleared my throat again. Gosh, telling lies was hard. "I wondered if you wanted to have dinner tonight," I blurted out.

He looked at me in awe and then peered closely at me. "Seriously, what day is it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe that you are asking me out for dinner!" he roared with laughter. Annoyingly, I closed the door so that other people couldn't hear and I glared at him. "Hey, keep it down will you? So are you free tonight?"

Syaoran shrugged, obviously still joking around.

"Fine, forget I asked," I said, making an effort to turn and leave when he called for me wait.

"Well, I could spare some time to have dinner with my favourite employee," he joked.

I smiled secretly as I realized my plan was working perfectly. "Okay, then. Time, place, you choose," I told him.

"Ladies first, you take your choice," he said.

"No, I said you can decide so just hurry up and make up your mind," I said, impatiently.

Syaoran gave up and told me the time and location of his favourite Italian restaurant.

I pretended to scratch my head in confusion, "Huh? I don't think I know that restaurant. Could you write it down on a piece of note-paper along with the time?" I requested sweetly.

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief and scrawled the address and time on a piece of paper. "There, happy?" he said, smiling.

I nodded and thanked him. "Don't be late!" I told him. "Oh! And remember don't wait up for me after work!"

I closed the door and smiled. Yes, part one of my plan had gone smoothly and now for the second part. I deliberately bumped into Chiharu and offered to help her hand a document to Miss Meng. Of course, she thought I had gone mad because usually I avoided contact with Miss Meng to every extent. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Miss Meng's door and not long I was standing in her glamorous office. The walls were angelic white and she had beautifully planted pink flowers situated on the window area. She was sitting elegantly at her huge, brown desk in a comfortable leather office chair and was tapping at the computer furiously. Looking up from the screen she must've been surprised to find me standing in her room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your document is ready Miss Meng," I told her as I handed over the file.

She gave a slight nod and I just stood there fidgeting wondering how on earth I was going to conduct part two of my plan.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, noticing that I wasn't making an effort to leave.

"Er…er….." I stuttered.

She crossed her arms, looking at me suspiciously again.

"Erm…Mr. Li wanted me to hand you this," I told her, quickly presenting her the note that Syaoran had written for me earlier. Taking it in her hands, she briefly glanced at it and then turned to look at me again.

"Meaning?" she asked, pretending she didn't know it was a hint for a date.

"He wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight," I told her. "So he asked me to give you this note."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks Sakura, you may go now," she told me. Oh my god, she just thanked me!

"So are you going to go?" I suddenly asked her. Obviously, I needed to know whether she was going or not otherwise my plan wouldn't work.

She looked at me in disbelief. "I don't think that's any of your business!"

My face reddened in embarrassment and I tried to think of an excuse. AHA! "Erm, well Mr. Li wanted me to find out your reply so I could let him know. You know, make a reservation beforehand?" I lied, praying hard that she would be convinced. See how hard it is to trick such a sly woman?

Miss Meng thought for a second, then finally replied, "Tell him I'll be there 7:00pm sharp."

I nodded and quickly made my way out of her office. My heart was pounding as I recalled what I had just done. Goodness gracious, I can't believe I have just set up a date for Syaoran and Miss Meng!

* * *

**Done chapter 8! Kekekeke commentz plz? Yea I'm proud of myself for updating earli! Ahh and I hate this cold I'm having...arg...can't stop coughing . ne wayz plz keep on supporting me aja, aja fighting!**


	9. The CHEESECAKE Murder

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! and also thanks to the people who read! It's realli good reading what you guyz have to write about this story and i realli appreciate that you guys love this story so much. If this keeps up we would reach my 200 reviews goal in no time! ne wayz on with the story...**

**Title:**_ My Room Mate_

**Disclaimer:** _nope don't own ne thing_

**Chapter 9: The _CHEESECAKE_ Murder**

* * *

I chuckled happily as I returned to my desk and thought of how my promotion day was going to arrive pretty soon. This Syaoran and Miss Meng date was perfect! He might be mad at me at first but he'll be grateful once he starts chatting properly to Miss Meng. As I said before, they are a match-made in heaven and I played Cupid!

Tomoyo, who had been at her desk gossiping on the phone, quickly sneaked over next to me and glanced at me worriedly. "Saku, are you alright?" she asked as I continued to smile goofily.

I nodded happily. "Sure, I'm fine. I thought of the best plan ever and it's going ever so smoothly!" I whispered to her.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Okay, but promise to keep it a secret?" I warned her.

She nodded and I leaned over to her ear, whispering to her every detail that had happened earlier. When I had finished, Tomoyo looked at me in horror. "You dragged Miss Meng into your plan?" she shrieked. "Saku, are you sure this is going to work out?"

I shrugged. "I hope so, I mean they are both keen on the dinner," I said.

"Yeah, but that's because Syaoran thinks he's having dinner with you and Miss Meng thinks she's having dinner with Syaoran," Tomoyo pointed out.

"True but you never know it could be love at first sight!" I replied dramatically.

"Love at first sight?" Tomoyo asked. "But they aren't meeting for the first time!"

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "Do you always have to be so realistic? Fine, it could be love at….tenth sight or whatever," I corrected myself. "Happy now?"

"I suppose so," she said.

Now all I had to do now was wait for our working hours to be over and I could speed back home and set up everything before the party starts! WHOOHOOH!

**: That evening 6:30pm :**

Unlocking the door to my apartment, I practically sped into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what meals I could stir up for my wonderful colleagues. I mean I only had less than half an hour before the whole party would turn up so I had to act fast! I picked up a half-eaten cheesecake and raised an eyebrow. Would they like to help me finish my half-eaten treat perhaps? Nah, don't think so. I searched the freezer for pizza boxes, oven chips of the sort but found nothing! Geez, what happened to all the food! Sigh, it looks like we'll have to call for fast food after all and I was so determined to show off my cooking skills as well! Come to think of it, I don't think I would really want to take on the responsibility of successfully food poisoning all my colleagues in one night. Maybe ordering fast food would be the safest idea after all.

Taking a can of cola from the top shelf, I placed it on the work surface and was just about to open it when the sound of raindrops could be heard splattering on the windows. _OH NO!_ My laundry! Leaving my drink untouched, I rushed to the balcony to collect the dry clothes hanging on the washing line and thankfully the rain hadn't soaked them completely. Roughly ten minutes later, I returned to the kitchen with a basket of laundry and nearly fainted when I realized the can I had brought out earlier was opened. I walked over to it and picked it up, realizing that at least half of its content had been drunk. Okay Sakura, are you hallucinating again? Did you drink half of the can and didn't even notice? I scratched my head as I tried to think properly and for a minute there I feared I might have contracted short-term memory loss from my Grandmother. _NO_, I am absolutely _POSITIVELY_ sure that I did not open the can nor did I even take a sip out of it! Then my gaze averted to the half open fridge door and I am also sure that I had closed it firmly shut after taking out a drink. Slowly letting it open, I gave a shocked gasp as I found my half eaten cheesecake finished and the carton still in the fridge. _EWWW_, how unhygienic! What dimwit didn't bin it after finishing off? Hey, that's a good question: _WHO ATE THE REST OF MY CHEESECAKE?_ If I didn't eat it and there's nobody else in the apartment (because Syaoran is on his date) then who ate it and also drank from my can? This sounds like something from one of those cheesy detective dramas doesn't it?

Panicking, I checked that my apartment door was locked and indeed it was, so I knew for a fact that nobody had entered or broken in. Does that mean this 'someone' or even worse, this 'something' was already in the apartment when I came home? I shuddered at the thought and was going to take further action by checking the rooms when I heard a door close with a thud. Gulp, I'm beginning to feel scared and I wished Syaoran wasn't on his date. I don't want to die here alone! Thousands of horror movie scenarios skimmed through my mind as I imagined myself in their situation. _ARGHHH,_ I've even thought of a name for my so-called horror flick, _THE CHEESECAKE MURDER!_ After a while, there was no other sound and I began to relax. Maybe it was just the wind, I mean I did leave the balcony door open. Strangely enough, just as I thought this the sound of gushing water rang through my mind and my face paled. _OH MY GOODNESS, THE SHOWER TURNED ON BY ITSELF! _Whimpering, I grabbed two cushions from the couch and started to edge slowly towards the bathroom. I've just made one important decision in my life and that is to die a heroine! Cough, easier said than done…..

Passing the kitchen, I made a quick grab for the mop and used it to silently prop open the door. Sure enough, the sounds of the shower could be heard more clearly and I took one deep breath before screaming and leaping into the dangerous battlefield. "Alright, come out you ignorant little food thief thingy!" I ordered, with one hand firmly on the mop and the other hand holding the cushions as a protective shield. Right enough, I found a silhouette lurking behind the shower screen and worst of all it looked like it was _NAKED. AHHHHHH!_ I screamed and closed my eyes tightly as the silhouette's head tilted to the edge of the shower screen and looked at me. Not surprisingly, it too screamed.

Hold on a second, that scream sounds familiar. Niki? No. Tomoyo? No, she squeaks. Jamie? Course not, he doesn't scream. Neither does Eriol. So that leaves…._SYAORAN!_ My eyes fluttered open and indeed to my horror I came face to face with Syaoran who was smiling smugly at me. It looked like he had gotten over the shock that I had once again absentmindedly appeared to be peeking at him when he was nude.

"Hello, nice of you to join me," he teased.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded embarrassingly as I turned to look away. I couldn't bear to see anymore of his flesh and his damp hair. I don't want to be attracted to playboys again!

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I want to ask you the same thing!" he exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be at the restaurant waiting for me?"

"Hey, I should be asking you the exact same thing," I said. "I told you not to be late and its already 7:00pm!"

"I wanted to freshen up first!" he answered defensively. "So what's your excuse Miss Kinomoto?"

"I…..er….." I stuttered. Great, now I need to think up another extraordinary lie. I won't have any teeth left at the end of today if I keep this up. You know what the old folks say, telling lies results in the loss of teeth. "Well, I decided to freshen up too!"

"Oh good!" he grinned. "That means you can join me!"

I gasped. "You wish you sick-minded beast!"

"Alright, then I'll come out and join you," he suggested as he started to clamber out from behind the shower screen.

Of course I immediately shut my eyes and backed away, not forgetting to release piercing screams that scared the hell out of him. "EWWWW, get away you perverted man! I don't want to see you naked!" And indeed I didn't, I'd probably lose ten years of my life span if I sneaked a glance at him.

Syaoran let out a cough. "Excuse me Miss Kinomoyo, but if you would at least take a look…" he started to say.

"Hell no!" I shrieked as I tried to open the door behind me with one hand. Of course I failed.

"I'm not naked for goodness sake!" he finally said. "I've still got my boxers on!"

I still wasn't convinced and dared not to open my eyes. "Why should I believe you?" I questioned him.

"Because….." he just replied.

Slowly I opened my right eye open and indeed he wasn't naked. I breathed a sigh of relief that he had a white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "Well, sorry to interrupt, I'll leave you to it. Oh! And don't forget to hurry we don't want to miss the dinner (Miss Meng's still waiting!)," I quickly said, trying to make a quick getaway. Well, that was not before Syaoran took one step forward and the towel loosened and it ahem…well fell onto the ground. Within a split second, there was an awkward silence when I looked at him with my eyes widened and him looking at me obviously horrified.

"Oops," he squeaked.

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I ran out of the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind me. Holy Schmoly, I can't believe I witnessed such a horrendous event! I'm sure to lose more than ten years of my life span now! Sob! I don't even know who was more embarrassed!

Slowly, the bathroom door creaked open and Syaoran sneaked out, his face beetroot red. "Ehehehe," he laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

I just looked at him blankly, not even knowing what to say. I was still in total, utter shock. I watched as he made his way to his room, with one hand grasping firmly onto the white towel wrapped once again around his waist. We sure didn't want a repeat of that incident again.

"Oh darn it!" he cursed as he pushed the door to his room harshly.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I edged over towards him but still keeping a slight distance between the both of us.

"I think I'm locked out of my room," he replied sheepishly.

"You must be kidding me," I said as I walked over and attempted to turn the doorknob. Damn, he's right! The door was locked! I knew I had to change it sooner or later since Niki complained about it zillion of times when she stayed here. Another reminder to myself never to buy locks from cheap places.

"So what am I going to do?" he asked as a cool breeze from the balcony caused him to shiver.

"Erm, do you have any other clothes?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "It's all in there." He pointed to his room.

I sighed. "Hold on a second, I'll try and find the spare key to the room," I said as I rushed into my own bedroom and pulled open one of my cabinet drawers. Aha! I pulled out a string of more than a dozen keys and handed them to Syaoran. "The key to your room should be there somewhere," I told him. "I hope."

"I can be here all day," he said, staring at the number of keys he had to try.

"Well, you can freeze out here for the rest of your life," I told him. "If that's what you want?"

Syaoran sighed and started to stick one of the keys into the keyhole. Nope, that wasn't the one. We had gotten through five keys when the doorbell suddenly rang. I hopped over towards the door and peeped through the spy-hole. _OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT! THE PARTY!_

"Yoo hoo!" familiar voices called out from outside. "Sakura! We're here!"

I ran over to a dazed Syaoran and dragged him back to the bathroom. "For both our sake, _PUH-LEASE_ stay in here until I say it's alright to come out, okay?" I pleaded.

Syaoran didn't know what I was up to but finally agreed. Taking a deep breath I walked back towards the door where the doorbell was ringing continuously. "Coming, coming!" I called out as I flung open the door to reveal a party of very impatient people.

"What kept you so long?" they all said as they helped themselves into my apartment.

"Uh, I was taking a shower," I lied, letting out a nervous laugh. "Just freshening up."

They all seemed to be convinced and I slouched onto the couch, relieved as I watched them setting unpacking the food, drinks and the movies they had brought. That was until Chiharu, started to head over to the bathroom.

"Hey Saku, can I use your bathroom?" she asked as she walked over.

I sat right up and shrieked for her to wait but it was too late, she had already attempted to turn the doorknob….

* * *

**Okay! done! don't you think that this chapter's title is weird? XD plz reviews and tell me how you think about this chapter ne? next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. DOOMED!

Umm...how should I put this...I been realli..out of my mind recently.. And a friend of mine just passed away recently. Ern...what else? I been going kinda insane lately too! So yea..but here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**_ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Title:**_My Room Mate_

**Summary:**_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 10 : _DOOMED!_**

* * *

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I shrieked hysterically as I sprang up, clambered over the couch before tripping up and falling flat-faced onto the ground. However, I wasn't quick enough to stop Chiharu from swinging the bathroom door open and quickly scooting inside. SHOOT! Syaoran and I are going to be so busted! I had no other choice but to squeeze my eyes shut and wait patiently for her to scream: _OH MY GOD IT'S SYAORAN IN THE NUDE!_

Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Chiharu pulled out her compact foundation and started to re-apply some to her face. Syaoran, one hand clutching the wrapped towel, had snooped behind the shower screen and drawn the shower curtain as well so that Chiharu or anyone in fact couldn't see him. Feeling the drought from the open window, he shuddered and accidentally knocked over the soap and it slid down to the base of the bathtub with a thud.

"Who's there?" Chiharu asked as she heard the noise. She glanced suspiciously at the shower curtain and silently walked over. Syaoran prayed with all his heart as he heard Chiharu approaching closer and closer until he could catch a glimpse of her feet. "I'm going to be so dead," he breathed.

Just as Chiharu was about to make a grab for the shower curtain, thunderous banging on the door, followed by my screeching voice interrupted her. "Chi, are you done yet? I need to pee really bad!" I whined, sounding like a total kid. I hopped around loudly outside to prove my point.

"Coming!" she replied as she turned away from the shower curtain and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed as I brushed past her and quickly shut the door. I let out a huge sigh of relief and then looked around the room for Syaoran. My gaze landed on the drawn shower curtain and with one tug, I pulled it back to reveal a very embarrassed Syaoran.

"That was close," he breathed in relief as he clambered slowly out of the bathtub.

"Tell me about it," I said, "I nearly fainted with horror when she decided to use the bathroom! I mean if Chiharu finds out then we'd be so doomed!" And I wasn't joking about that since Chiharu is the Queen of Gossip in our department and no gossip can escape through her clutches.

"So what are we going to do now?" Syaoran asked as he hopped around trying to keep warm. Upon seeing this, I reached over to the window and closed it.

"I don't know," I said, pacing back and forth. "Aha! Maybe we can sneak you into my bedroom!" I slowly opened the bathroom door and glanced around for the others. I waved for Syaoran to come over and then without anyone noticing, I hurried him into my bedroom and locked the door.

"Alright, you stay here and _DON'T_ touch anything, you hear!" I warned him.

Syaoran nodded as he plopped onto my bed and wrapped my bedcovers over his bare shoulders. I made a face as I thought of how I was going to have to sleep tonight with his scent smothered all over my bed-sheets. _YUCK!_

"Hey, what do I do if I need to call for you?" he suddenly asked as I made my way out of the room.

"Hmm, good question," I said, thinking for a second. "Make a noise or whatever, I don't know. As long as it's not something stupid!" I told him and then headed back into the lounge, where all my colleagues were singing tunelessly to the karaoke songs.

"Hey Saku!" they called out as they pulled me down onto the couch. "Where'd you go? It's your turn to sing!" They forced the microphone into my hand and I chose a nice slow song to show off my extravagant voice. _HAHA!_

"Hey, imagine what would happen if we invited Miss Meng," Theresa suddenly suggested and that's when it struck me. Syaoran's date with Miss Meng! _DAMN!_ We totally forgot about it or I forgot rather. After finishing the song, I handed the microphone to Alex and Stephanie who were going to sing a duet and then rushed into the kitchen where it was pretty much quiet. Flipping open my cell-phone, I dialed Miss Meng's number and fortunately enough she answered.

"Hello, Miss Meng?" I greeted.

"Sakura?" she replied in shock.

"Uh yeah," I replied. "Erm…I just wanted to let you know that Sya…I mean Mr. Li won't be able to make it to the dinner tonight."

"How do you know?" she questioned, obviously not convinced at all.

"He told me to let you know and he did seem a little unwell when I bumped into him after work today," I quickly explained. "Anyway, that's all I have to say from Mr. Li so BYE!" I immediately hung up and switched off my phone so that Miss Meng couldn't phone back.

Taking a deep breath, I returned to the party and joined in the fun once again. After singing at least a dozen songs, I had totally lost track of the time and of course even the fact that Syaoran was sitting bored in my room when Stephanie, another of my colleagues nudged me in the shoulder as I got ready to sing a duet with my best buddy Alex.

"Hey Saku," she shouted amongst the music and chatter. "Do you hear something?"

"WHAT?" I shouted back, trying to pick out one word she had said.

"There's a strange noise coming from your room!" she said again.

I looked at her confused, "There is?" I motioned for Kelly to turn down the music for a second and we all listened intently to the so-called strange noise that was coming from my room. For a few minutes we didn't hear anything and Stephanie was beginning to doubt her hearing, but true enough the strange sounds started up again and my colleagues looked at me curiously.

"I think it's the wind."

"Nah, I bet you it's the air conditioning."

We listened some more.

"It sounds like a cat!" Stephanie exclaimed in excitement.

"And it sounds really desperate and stressed," Alex piped up.

Just then the thought of Syaoran making strange noises reappeared in my mind and I laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I had a cat," I lied.

"Oh! You do?" Theresa squealed. "I love cats!" Oh darn! I forgot Theresa _(another of my colleagues)_ has a huge liking towards cats! She has like five cats in her apartment and her entire home is like a luxury hotel for cats. _SIGH._

"Can I see it?" she pleaded with innocent (cat-like?) eyes. "I bet you it's wanting to come out and play."

"No, you can't!" I blurted out and everyone looked at me suspiciously. "Er…..er…...well it has a serious case of fleas and I don't think it's a good idea." I smiled nervously and ruffled my hair in frustration.

Everyone's eyes widened and they sprang off the couch.

"Oh er….well why didn't you say so."

"I'm allergic to cats…"

"Speaking of which, I'm starting to feel a little itchy."

"Hmm, it's getting late, maybe we should head back now."

"Yeah, good idea."

"I need to check on my cats."

"Thanks for the party Saku."

"Yeah thanks very much!"

"Oh, and hope your cat gets better!"

And with that they all scooted out of the apartment leaving me standing there gawping in shock. Was it just myself or did _ALL_ my colleagues just leave my apartment? _OH MY GOODNESS!_ I should've thought of this idea earlier so that I didn't have to go through all that trouble to hide Syaoran. Chuckling, I was about to lock the front door when Alex's head popped through again.

"Hey, one more thing, since when did your block allow you to keep pets in your apartment?" he asked confused.

"Err…...see you Alex!" I said as I closed the door leaving him standing there with the others in confusion. _PHEW_, that was a close call.

I snooped over to my room and knocked on the door and as expected the door unlocked and a very depressed looking Syaoran appeared.

"Whoah, you don't look too good," I commented as I took a look at his face.

"Well, try being cold, hungry and tired at the same time," he replied. "Then let's see who's looking good." He stuck his head out of the room and glanced briefly over to the lounge. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"They all fled when I told them you had fleas," I told him.

"I have what?" he looked at me horrified.

"Nothing, nothing," I answered as I headed back into the lounge to clean up the trash left around.

"Anything leftovers?" Syaoran asked as he rummaged around through the food packets scattered around the table.

"There's still two slices of pizza left over there," I informed him as I pointed to the kitchen work top. "I thought I'd leave you some."

"You're a life-savior!" he exclaimed happily as he pranced over and breathed in the sweet smell of cheese.

Gathering the remaining trash into a huge black bin-bag, I headed for the front door, dragging the bulging bag along with me. As I flung open the door I came face to face with the least person I had expected to turn up at my front door. With one hand on the doorbell, Miss Meng's eyes widened with shock when she saw me.

"Sakura?" she exclaimed.

"Miss Meng?" I replied horrified.

At that exact moment, Syaoran's voice could be heard from inside. "Hey, Sakura! This pizza is delicious, where'd you order it from?" he shouted happily. Miss Meng and I looked at each other in horror. _UH OH, Syaoran! You and your big mouth! Now we're doomed! _

**To be continued...**

* * *

okay..done! I kno the chapter ish short..but yea..the next chapter will be up realli fast! So ya! And thanks everyone for reading! And also thanks those who reviews too! Luv ya all!


	11. Syaoran's Rubbish

**Lol thanks everyone for reading! And reviewing too! ahaha and I'm sorri about leaving cliffy..XD I didn't mean to..lol**

**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 11: _Syaoran's Rubbish_**

* * *

So, there we were staring at each other in utter shock with me looking guilty as ever and Miss Meng, eyes widened wondering why the hell she could hear Syaoran's voice in _MY_ apartment. Speaking of which, how did Miss Meng know where I live _AND_ what is she doing here anyway?

Miss Meng tried to brush past me and storm into the apartment and of course my natural reaction was to block her way. So, here I am shoving myself continuously from left to right as I tried to stop Miss Meng from passing either way. If you didn't know what I was doing you may have mistaken that I was playing football with Miss Meng and fooling around with the ball! Anyway, after a few minutes, she got really irritated and grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and not letting me move a muscle.

"If you don't want to be sacked, move out of my way Sakura!" she demanded.

Reluctantly I stepped aside and watched as Miss Meng marched into my apartment, screamed and dropped the flask she had in her hand onto the floor with a thud. Syaoran who had a cheerful grin slopped over his face stopped eating his piece of pizza and waved.

"Hey there!" he greeted not the least embarrassed.

I coughed to attract his attention and then pointed at his nude self. "Oh," Syaoran said as he realized he was still wrapped in a bath towel. "Please excuse my dress sense today, I got locked out of my room." He shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, care for some pizza?" he asked her as he offered her his last slice.

Miss Meng was totally speechless and who wouldn't be! "You….you….…" she said, pointing at me and then to Syaoran. Okay, I don't know how many times she repeated the word 'you' but let's just say it took her a while to actually get to her point, which is round about….now.

"You….you guys live together?" she _FINALLY _blurted out.

Syaoran nodded without hesitation and I slapped my forehead. _Busted!_

"But….but…." she started to say. Oh, here we go again.

Five minutes later.

"But….but…but how's that possible?" she exclaimed. "Syaoran, you're so rich! Why are you staying with…._her_?" she glanced at me with a disgusted look when she emphasized the word '_her_' I shot her a shocked glare and then crossed my arms annoyingly.

"Come, come," Syaoran said, sounding like a professor. "Here's how the story goes. You too Sakura, come sit down."

I rolled my eyes as I closed the front door and sat on the single armchair whilst Miss Meng sat ever so close next to Syaoran on the double couch. I bet you she wanted a closer view of Syaoran's body! _YUCK!_ So, Syaoran filled Miss Meng on his situation whilst I sat there bored and filing my fingernails.

"Sakura, you weren't listening!" Syaoran pouted when he glanced at me briefly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I replied, waving off his remark. "I've heard it before."

"But you didn't hear the exciting part!" he declared as if he had just told us an amazing bedtime story.

"Syaoran," I started to say with a serious tone. "There is nothing exciting about your situation."

"Yes, there is," he said.

"No there isn't," I told him again. "Even my life is more fun than yours."

"Fine," Syaoran replied giving up. "But you do understand my situation right?" he asked, turning to Miss Meng who was now reaching for a tissue and blowing her nose.

She nodded in-between sniffs whilst I looked at her in disbelief. How dramatic could she get?

"Oh my goodness, that was the saddest story ever," she mumbled. "I feel so sorry for you Syaoran," she replied, throwing a quick glance at me. _HEY! _What was that suppose to mean?

"So how long are you having to stay here?" she asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey, how about I make a suggestion," she suddenly piped up. Or to my opinion she had it all planned! "Why don't you move in with me since my apartment has like four free rooms and complete luxurious service. I mean at least you don't have to snack on junk food for all your life," she retorted.

Syaoran scratched his head. "Well, I don't think that's necessary…." He started to say.

Upon hearing this, I was fuming inside! Although I detested Syaoran's presence I wasn't going to be looked down upon at this time especially not by Miss Meng out of all people! I got up from the single armchair and then deliberately sat in-between Miss Meng and Syaoran.

"Sakura, what the…" she started to protest.

"Look Miss Meng," I told her. "Although I'm not as 'rich' as you, I do happen to lead a perfectly normal life and I don't see any problem with Syaoran staying here. Right Syaoran?" I asked him for confirmation.

"Er….er…..….," he stammered, not knowing what to say. I nudged him in the ribs and gave him a look that read, ' Come on some back up please!'

"Oh! Oh! Yeah," Syaoran finally managed to answer. "Sakura, has been very nice to me." He nodded vigorously, but Miss Meng still didn't look convinced. I was going to add in a few extra points, but Syaoran beat me to it and everything went further downhill than I could ever imagine.

"In fact! We're even dating because we get on so well!" Syaoran blurted out absentmindedly whilst draping one arm over my shoulder. "Aren't we Ying Fa?" he asked happily, flashing me a grin.

"We are?" I shrieked.

"You are?" Miss Meng shrieked too.

"Yeah, we are," Syaoran nodded bashfully and I shot him a horrified glare. The nerve! In his world maybe but not mine! I flung his arm off my shoulder and looked at Miss Meng.

"It's not what you think….."

"Oh, and we're even thinking of getting engaged early next year!" he proudly announced as if all this was actually going to happen.

"WHAT?" I shrieked again, looking at him in utter disbelief.

"Now, now Ying Fa," Syaoran started to say whilst patting my back. "No need to get too excited." He let out a nervous laugh. I swear I could've strangled him right there if Miss Meng didn't happen to interrupt.

"Sakura," she said looking at me. "It looks like all this is new to you…" she pointed out, noticing my strange reactions.

Of course all this is new to me! It all happened to come out of Mr. Syaoran Li's puny little head! I smiled sweetly at her. "Well, I didn't realize our relationship was going _THIS FAR_," I replied through gritted teeth and at the same time glaring at Syaoran.

"I think it's a single crush thing," I told her. "I mean I knew _NOTHING_ about this." I let out a laugh.

"You didn't know you guys were dating?" she looked at me queerly. Great, another reason for her to think I was incredibly stupid. "Hey, why did you set me up with Syaoran today if he's your boyfriend?" she asked out of nowhere.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Uh…uh…." Well, because he's not my boyfriend? _AHH! _I couldn't say that now! Miss Meng hates people winding her up and I've done enough of that today.

"What dinner?" Syaoran asked confused. "Did I ask you out to dinner?" Before Syaoran could question Miss Meng anymore, I pushed him off the couch and made him go to the bathroom.

"You stink, go and take a bath!" I ordered. He looked at me confused. "_PUH-LEASE_, just for me," I requested sweetly.

Syaoran smiled goofily. "Okay!" Once the bathroom door slammed shut, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow," Miss Meng said. "He really listens to what you say."

I looked at her and forced a smile. "Oh yeah, he does." Oh no he does not I really wanted to say. If he did then I wouldn't be so tongue-tied around Miss Meng and trying to explain the dating, the engagement and now the dinner? _HELP ME SOMEONE!_ I shouldn't have stopped Miss Meng from encouraging Syaoran to move to her apartment. Sakura, you made the wrong move girl!

"Oh yes about the dinner," I said, snapping back to reality. "Well, Syaoran wanted to talk to you about this contract and erm….…he wanted to talk about it during his free time," I lied. "If you know what I mean?"

Miss Meng shrugged. "Kind of." For a second there, I felt kind of sorry for Miss Meng as she looked down disappointedly. Life with Syaoran Li was now out of the window but not for long. Not when I could make things change drastically! _HAHA!_ Yes, I can feel a fantastic idea brimming inside of me. My promotion is going to come someday soon, I'm sure of it!

"So Miss Meng, what brings you here?" I asked her.

"Oh, well I heard Syaoran wasn't well so I decided to stop by and treat him to some soup," she said, holding the flask she had dropped earlier on.

"I checked up his profile and found his….or rather 'your' address."

"Oh, how nice of you," I said. "Syaoran will be so pleased. I mean he was complaining all day how he didn't want to miss the dinner with you over his little cold," I informed her.

"Really?" Miss Meng answered, her eyes brightening.

I nodded. Hey, it's working. I'm starting to drive up Miss Meng's eagerness to win Syaoran over. _YAY!_

"I mean he's always talking about how professional you are and I always end up getting jealous," I continued to blab.

Miss Meng blushed. "Oh, well its my job to do my best."

I nodded.

"Anyway, I must be off now," Miss Meng suddenly said. "I'll see you both in the office tomorrow. Say good-bye to Syaoran for me."

"I will," I replied and showed Miss Meng to the door. Once she had left, I let out a sigh of relief and then stormed over to the bathroom door. With two cushions in my hands, I waited patiently for Syaoran to come out and when he did, I let him have a taste of _SAKURA'S SUPER KICK_ and _SAKURA'S MIGHTY PUNCH! HAI YAH!_

"Take this!" I yelled as I chased him around the lounge. "This is for saying that I was being nice to you!"

"And for saying that we are dating!"

"And for saying that we are getting engaged!" I squealed as I slapped him once more with the cushion.

"_HELP! MAD WOMAN ALERT!_" Syaoran exclaimed as he tried to dodge my attacks. And he was so damn right! I am a mad woman and it's all thanks to him!

I continued to chase Syaoran around until the occupant below us rang the doorbell and told us to keep it down. And do you know what the old guy said before he left?

"Young couples these days, I never knew that love could get so violent and action-packed."

_ARGHHHH_, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. I am _NOT _Syaoran's girlfriend and we are not a couple! Got it? _GOOD!_

* * *

**oh geez..so much violence going on ne...tsk..lol XDD there will be an unexpect character somewhere in here! I dunno..gonna insert random character hehehe! Thanks for reading everyone! oh and you kno...i was gonna update this chapter like..2 weeks ago if my sister didn't kill my connection..i just got it bak like 2 dayz go..sighz  
**


	12. Nightmare

**Yay! Thanks everyone for reading and commenting I sure read every single one of them and it all make me realli happi! And so...here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**_owning ish such a hard job so I dun own them_

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 12:** _Nightmare_

* * *

They're going to go to Paris! They're going to go to Paris! I wanted to jump up and down when I heard Miss Meng announce the wonderful news but I scolded myself to calm down. For a second I doubted all that was happening. I mean could this really be happening? Drawing in a deep breath I nudged Tomoyo who was having a discussion with Chiharu and asked her to pinch me on the arm.

"Huh?" she asked wondering if she heard right.

"Pinch me," I repeated, pointing to my arm. "I need to know whether I'm dreaming or not."

Tomoyo looked reluctant but in the end she gave me really hard pinch on the arm, causing me to scream out in pain. "_Owww_!"

Everyone including Miss Meng turned to look at me but I was in too much pain to take notice.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry!" she apologized checking to see if I was okay.

With a wave of my hand, I reassured her that I was fine and then I started to laugh in-between tears. Oh my goodness that pinch was painful but it was worth it! Miss Meng and Syaoran are really going to Paris! _HOOOOORAY!_ It's going to be the best three weeks ever when Syaoran is gone! Freedom at last! I started to think of all the things I could do without Syaoran's presence but my happiness soon shattered when Syaoran came out from his room to make an additional announcement.

"Oh, also to add to Miss Meng's wonderful announcement," he started to say. "I've decided to allow one lucky employee to attend this business trip with us."

Everyone started to chatter amongst each other excitedly whilst I still floated around in my freedom dream. I wasn't the least interested I mean a business trip with Miss Meng and Syaoran did not sound fun at all.

"And that one lucky employee is Sakura!" he announced proudly.

My freedom dreams shattered into pieces when I heard him call my name. _What?_ I screeched, my mouth gaped open in horror. Then I let out a laugh and looked over at Syaoran. "You're kidding me right?" I asked.

"Nope," he told me. "Your performance has been satisfactory from what I've seen since I've worked here and I'm granting you the chance to join us on this business trip."

"But I don't want to go to Paris," I whined, whilst everyone looked at me if I had gone nuts. Miss Meng was rolling her eyes as I acted up a scene. She was already horrified that Syaoran had requested for _me_ to join them on this trip meaning that I was totally ruining her plans. "Sakura, just accept the offer," she told me. "You're lucky enough you've been invited. Besides we don't want Syaoran here to be all upset when he gets to Paris," she pointed out dryly, causing me to feel totally humiliated.

"Fine," I answered through gritted teeth, not wanting Miss Meng to blab anymore. It was bad enough already that she had mistaken our relationship to be more serious than it was. "But Mr. Li, if you wouldn't mind, can I please talk to you more about this wonderful 'opportunity'? I asked sweetly, waiting for my chance to seek my revenge on him.

"Sure," Syaoran smiled. "Follow me to my office."

Miss Meng gave us both a rather disgusted look, probably wondering what horrendous things we were going to get up to in the room but I can assure her things were going to get pretty nasty in that room. It was going to be the day marked in the Li Enterprise history when Sakura Kinomoto plucked up the courage to strangle her line manager to death.

Once Syaoran closed the door to his room, I practically pounced on him and started to throw him light punches. "_Arghh_, what did you do that for?" I hissed in a low tone, not wanting anyone to hear what was going on inside.

"What do you mean," Syaoran exclaimed, blocking my punches.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about!" I shrieked. "Why did you drag me into your little business trip with Miss Meng?"

Syaoran laughed and then pushed me gently away before straightening his suit. "Well, I couldn't just leave my favourite employee all by herself for three whole weeks could I?" he whispered huskily whilst caressing my right cheek gently.

Annoyed, I pushed his hand away and frowned. "Well, let me tell you I don't want to go to Paris," I informed him. "And stop calling me you favourite employee! And you're not my favourite line manager!" I added.

Syaoran chuckled. "There's no way out now," he told me. "I've got the tickets ready so all that you need to do now is to pack your luggage and look forward to trip of a lifetime."

I screamed inside in frustration. More like a trip to Hell! I was about to protest some more when a knock could be heard from the door.

"Come in," Syaoran called out as he headed for his seat and I stood there, my face red as a tomato.

Miss Meng strolled in with a document and looked at me briefly. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked innocently, gazing at Syaoran.

"No, no," Syaoran replied. "Sakura was just telling how much she wanted to go to Paris, weren't you Sakura?" he asked, flashing me a wide grin.

I threw him a look and then smiled at Miss Meng. "Sure, whatever you say Mr. Li," I replied. "If there's nothing else, I'd better get back to work." Without waiting for his reply, I scurried out of his room and stomped to the toilets.

_THIS IS A TOTAL NIGHTMARE!_ I screamed at my reflection in the mirror and then splashed water on my flawless face. My eyes caught sight of a poster of Syaoran on one of the walls and stripped it down. It was an advertisement for our latest product and Syaoran was holding the product in his hand, and a speech bubble above his head. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my black pen before scrawling on Syaoran's face making his handsome features a horrendous sight. After releasing my anger, I proudly pinned back up the poster and smiled at my new creation. Hmm, don't you think he looks way cuter this way? Yes, I think so too.

Heading back to my desk, I was surrounded by my colleagues within seconds.

"Oh my goodness Saku! You lucky girl!"

"I can't believe you get to go to Paris!"

"And with our hot manager too!"

"I envy you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't want to go if I must be honest with you all," I told them. "Paris, so what? No big deal. I can go there whenever I want."

They looked shocked at my attitude towards this trip and started to scold me.

"What do you mean it's only Paris?"

"Don't you know that it's the city of love?"

"You're getting the chance to go on a trip with Syaoran!"

"Yeah! That's like a dream come true!"

"We're waiting for the day for you to become our new manageress!"

I looked at them disgusted and Tomoyo tried not to laugh since she was the only one who really knew what went on after work. Going to Paris with Syaoran is a dream come true? Hell no! It's more like a nightmare come true! New manageress? Sure, if Syaoran had a brother who wasn't as annoying as him then maybe I would think about it. And so what if it's the city of love, there will certainly be no sparks flying between him and I. However, when it comes to Miss Meng and him, then I can't be too sure…..

The day we were due to fly to Paris eventually arrived and here I am sitting on the plane with the plane ticket in my hand. Miss Meng had occupied the window seat although she had desperately wanted to be in my position and that was right next to Syaoran. I told her frankly that if she wanted to swap seats with me I was more than glad to, in fact I'd be willing to give her anything if she got me away from Syaoran. However, Miss Meng's cool attitude took over her and she did not let her desire for Syaoran slip at all.

"No, it's alright Sakura," she told me coolly. "I'm fine, really."

Sure. Then why is it that I catch you glancing at us from the corner of your eye every few seconds? Sigh, women and their stubbornness.

The flight to Paris was absolutely dragging and boring. Apart from watching television and sleeping, there wasn't anything better to do. Until Syaoran decided to start annoying me again by suggesting we play a game of cards.

"No," I replied as he nudged me whilst Miss Meng slept soundly beside me.

"Come on, please," he pleaded, shaking the pack of cards in front of me.

"No, go away," I repeated as I pushed his hand away and turned to other way to face Miss Meng.

"Please, please," he started to continually whine.

"No, I'm trying to sleep," I hissed.

"No, you're not," he said.

"Yes I am," I replied.

"No, you're not, you're still awake," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and started to make snoring noises. "I'm asleep! Happy now?"

"No, not until you play a game of cards with me," he pressed.

"Go and play with those little boys behind us," I told him. "Go and bug them and leave me alone."

"Huh, fine," he said, finally giving up.

Finally! Some peace and quiet! Not long there was total silence and I started to feel drowsy. I was about to drift off to sleep when my seat started to jolt up and down. What the…

To my horror I found Syaoran kneeling down next to the row behind and he was indeed playing a game of cards with the little boys sitting directly behind us.

"_SNAP!_" they shouted as they pounded their palms on top of the stack of cards, placed on the foldable table which just so happened to be the one on the back of my seat. After a few minutes, I couldn't tolerate them consistently slamming their hands on the table and causing my seat to rock, so I motioned for Syaoran to come over.

"Yes YingFa?" he asked.

"Could you please quit playing Snap?" I warned him. "Some people are trying to sleep you know."

He shrugged and then apologized. "But you said I should play with the little boys," he pointed out.

"Well now I'm telling you not to," I told him.

"Alright, but you have to promise you will play a game of cards with me," he said.

I sighed. "Fine," I replied, knowing that I couldn't win both sides.

Syaoran grinned and explained to the boys that he couldn't play with them anymore and settled down back into his seat.

"So what is it you want to play," I asked, yawning. "You know, one game of Scarab 21 is fine with me."

"Strip Poker," he laughed, shuffling the cards.

Well that was enough to wake me up! Before he could say anymore I brought my hand up and slapped his goofy looking face. "Go to hell you sicko!"

"Hey it was a joke!" he tried to explain but I was having none of it. Strip Poker? In his dreams, the filthy minded beast!

**

* * *

**

**ahh! Done! Merry early christmas? XDD hope you guyz enjoy this chapter plz comments!**


	13. Just the beginning

**Thanks everyone for reading! And mostli commenting! And and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: **_slavery ish not allowed therefore I don't own them_

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary:**_ Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 13:** _Just the beginning..._

**

* * *

**

About spending nearly a century on that plane, we finally arrived in Paris. And about time too! Right after we landed, I requested to head for the toilets first where I could freshen up a little. Peering at the mirror, I frowned at my horrid looking reflection staring right back at me. I added some powder underneath my eyes to cover up the dark circles that had appeared overnight when Syaoran just wouldn't let me get my beauty sleep! I dabbed some more to my pale looking face and added some lip balm to my chapped lips. A plane journey was definitely not ideal for a vain woman like me. Only kidding.

I turned to look at Miss Meng who had just come out of the third cubicle and was now standing next to me checking her appearance in the mirror. Man, that woman was a true beauty. After spending hours on that horrid flight, she still managed to preserve nice rosy cheeks and glistening eyes. Compared to her, I looked like someone who had just gotten over the fact of living on the streets for three days. However, then again she _did_ obtain all her beauty sleep and did not have to keep Syaoran entertained.

I followed Miss Meng back into the open hall where Syaoran was leaning next to an advertisement board with our luggage situated beside him.

"Hey Maggie, have you seen this?" Syaoran exclaimed as he pulled Miss Meng over to a shop that sold a lot of gifts.

"Hey! What about your luggage?" I shouted after them as they sped for the shop.

"Get a luggage trolley and join us!" Syaoran called back.

I gaped at them in shock. Hey, I'm an assistant not a servant. Fine, if this is what it takes to give Miss Meng and Syaoran more time together then I won't be too bothered. Sighing in frustration, I dragged the three different hand carriers to a nearby luggage trolley and used it to push the three cases towards the shop that the two soon-to-be lovebirds were headed for.

After trailing behind Syaoran and Miss Meng from one shop to another, I finally threw another of my tantrums. "Hey, are you guys finished yet?" I demanded, ready to threateningly push the trolley down the escalator. Of course, taking _my_ suitcase off it first.

"Stop complaining Sakura," Miss Meng replied. "You should relax and enjoy yourself," she suggested, sniffing a sample of expensive perfume.

I rolled my eyes and situated myself at one of the open perfume displays outside the shop that Syaoran and Miss Meng were in. Well, I wasn't able to just leave the luggage unattended so I had to make do with peering at the various perfume cases. A particular perfume bottle caught my eye and I peered at it interestingly. Spraying a little on my wrist, I brought my wrist to my nose and sniffed in the sweet scent. Hmm, very nice! Maybe I can buy two bottles for Tomoyo and I. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I looked at the price. Sure, I can buy it when I turn mega-rich. Still waiting for that day to come by the way. Disappointedly I replaced the bottle back onto the shelf and looked at the silver jewelry displayed at an accessory shop.

Eventually, Syaoran and Miss Meng agreed to head for our booked hotel and I finally separated from the luggage trolley by handing it to the hotel porter.

"Thank you," I replied gratefully as he grasped the hand carriers and led us to the lift. If you are curious, we don't need to speak French because it is an English based hotel. Thank goodness for that, I thought I had to memorize my eight-hundred page French Dictionary to survive these three weeks in Paris.

The porter showed us to Syaoran's room first and surprisingly not it was extremely grand. See what luxuries wealthy people can afford. Sigh. Miss Meng's room came next which was situated opposite Syaoran's room. How perfect, now they can bump into each other when they come out of their rooms! Then lastly, it was my room. I breathed in a deep breath as I prepared myself for the grandest room ever. When the porter opened the door to the room, I nearly fainted with horror. What the hell was this? A broom cupboard or what? I looked at Syaoran and Miss Meng and I caught Syaoran trying not to stifle a laugh.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded as I pointed at my so-called suite. It was the size of a bathroom with a single bed and dull wallpaper.

"What? You didn't expect to sleep in a room like ours did you?" Syaoran exclaimed. Miss Meng nodded in agreement and smirked.

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms angrily. Why did I ever agree to come here in the first place? I'm totally humiliated! No way am I staying in this dump!

I was so speechless that my face looked like it was going to explode. "Alright, enough of playing," Syaoran replied as he took hold of my arm and led me to the door next to his room. He indicated for the porter to open the door and thus revealed a rather pleasant looking suite. Now this was more like it! I gasped at the luxurious suite in front of me and nearly fainted with surprise this time. However, I was not at all pleased with Syaoran and Miss Meng's prank.

"So what do you think?" he asked me.

I turned away and snorted, "Not the best but it'll have to do." I wasn't going to let him know that I was well pleased with the suite when he played such a horrible prank beforehand! I really thought I had to sleep in that horrid room you know!

When it was time for us to retreat to our own rooms, I deliberately slammed the door in Syaoran's face and added a loud _'hmphhhh' _as a comment to accompany it. That should show him not to mess around with Sakura Kinomoto! Once inside the room I fell on top of the comfortable bed and looked around at my surroundings. Getting up, I walked towards the huge window and gazed at the scenery outside. WOW! I can see the Eiffel Tower and overlook the wonderful city of Paris too! I started to unpack my luggage and decided that I would take a shower first after such a long flight journey. Checking that my door was locked, I attempted to unbutton my shirt when suddenly one of the 'wardrobe doors' in my room flung open to reveal a cheerful looking Syaoran.

"Peek-a-boo!" he exclaimed as he popped his head through the door.

I looked at him in absolute horror and then quickly buttoned back the top buttons of my shirt. I don't know what would have happened if he had come in any later. Darn it Sakura! Why didn't you check _all_ the doors in the room first? Wardrobe door? What were you thinking?

"Oops sorry!" Syaoran quickly replied as he realized he had absentmindedly barged in when I was in the middle of changing. "Maybe I should knock next time."

I glared angrily at him and stormed over. "How the hell did you get in my wardrobe?" I snapped, pulling him into the room.

"Wardrobe? No, no, this is the door leading from your room to mine," Syaoran told me causing me to panic. ARGHHH, what nutcase made a door that lead one customer's room to another?

"Well, you shouldn't be just barging in like that!" I shrieked. "You're invading my privacy!"

"I thought I'd just say Hi," Syaoran replied innocently. "And besides, isn't this just great! We can have chat with each during the night!"

"Oh no, you're not coming into my room during the night," I warned him. Sticking out my hand, I said to him, "Hand it over."

"Hand over what?" he asked confused.

"The key of course!" I exclaimed. If I had the key then I wouldn't need to fear over Syaoran wanting to have midnight chats with me.

"There's no key for this door," Syaoran told me.

I double-checked the door for confirmation and indeed there was no lock. What the hell? I need to complain to the manager of this hotel that building a door leading into another's suite is absolutely inappropriate!

"Fine, I'll just change rooms with Miss Meng," I replied. "She wouldn't mind." Of course she wouldn't mind, she'd love the idea of chatting with Syaoran whether it was during the day or the night.

"No, no!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I promise I won't bother you." He looked at me with puppy eyes and waited for my answer.

I shrugged. "Fine but you better keep to your word."

Syaoran nodded happily. "By the way, I've reserved a table downstairs at 6 pm. Be sure to arrive there nice and early for our evening meal."

I nodded understandingly and watched as he closed the door, going back into his own room.

**:::::::::: 6.00 pm :::::::::**

Damn it! I sped down the corridor as I tried to put on my shoes whilst running at the same time. I had totally lost track of time and nearly forgot that Syaoran had reserved a table for us to have dinner. Miss Meng was sure going to have a right go at me for being late to this wonderful dinner! I was about to run into the lift when I tripped over on the carpet and fell head first towards the floor. I waited for my body to slam against the carpet when all of a sudden I felt my body supported by a pair of strong arms. Turning to look at my 'savior' I gasped.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I quickly stood up and thanked him.

I nodded, totally speechless and my face a bright red. My so-called 'savior' was this tall, handsome Japanese hunk who did look as if he had a Caucasian side to him. He was dressed in smart looking suit and he had such mesmerizing eyes and features.

Noticing that I was Japanese as well, he introduced himself. "Rukki Tsukiyama," he introduced, offering a handshake.

"Sakura Kinomoto," I replied, slipping my hand into his.

"Here for a holiday?" he asked.

I nodded. "You can put it that way. And yourself?"

"Business matter," he replied. "Anyway, nice meeting you Sakura. Enjoy yourself and be careful next time," he said, giving me a wink before heading down the corridor.

I felt myself melt to my knees. I think my hatred for guys has just magically been wiped clean after that incident. WOW. I think I'm in love!

**

* * *

**

**lalala done! Tomorro ish New Year's Eve! hehehe so yea! I hope everyone enjoy! And what do you think of the new character? Hehehe he gonna be soo kute! Syaoran's rival! XD**


	14. Welcome Party

**Thanks everyone that reviewed, I read all of it and it really made me happy and all! I'm glad that you all like this story! Oh and I'm wondering, what do you think of the new character? Did you guyz like the name?**

**Disclaimer:** I would luv to own them...but sadly I don't ;;

**Title:**_My Room Mate_

**Summary:**_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 14: **_Welcome Party_

* * *

Once Rukki had disappeared from my sight, I snapped back to reality and remembered that I was late for the dinner. Obviously, I was more than late now! I scurried over to the lift just before it closed and tried to catch my breath. I kneeled down a little to examine my slightly grazed knee and massaged it a little. I can't believe I had just tripped myself up on the carpet! Rukki must've thought I was a right klutz! Way to go Sakura, you made a very good impression today.

Strolling into the restaurant, a waiter standing at the entrance asked if I had made a reservation. I jumped up and down a little to catch a glimpse of Miss Meng and Syaoran but couldn't see them at all. Hey, wait a second is that Miss Meng? I squinted my eyes a little as I tried to figure out if the woman who had her back to me was Miss Meng but I couldn't be sure. Just then I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I turned round only to face with no other than Syaoran himself.

"Finally you turned up," he pretended to scold. "We thought you weren't coming."

I shook my head apologetically. "Sorry, something came up."

Syaoran looked at me unconvinced, probably assuming that I was still mad at him for the prank he had played earlier. He's right though because I've still not forgiven him.

"Come on, Maggie's waiting," he said, pulling me along to the table which I had noticed earlier on. Indeed the figure was Miss Meng and she was looking extremely glamorous.

"Wow Miss Meng! You look very beautiful today," I complimented as a waiter pulled out a seat for me.

She gave me a slight smile but was not too pleased that I had commented on her and not Syaoran. Seeing this, I gave Syaoran a hard nudge and he looked at me weirdly.

"_What?"_ he practically hissed as he rubbed the patch of his chest where I had elbowed him.

I hinted with my eyes for him to say something to Miss Meng and he rolled his eyes. "Maggie, did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning in that dress?" he commented, flashing her a cute smile.

Miss Meng's eyes lit up with delight and blushed. "Why thank you," she replied embarrassed but pleased that Syaoran had finally noticed her.

Syaoran looked at me and mouthed. "Happy now?"

I beamed proudly and nodded.

Not long we began to dig into our ordered meals and Miss Meng made a shocking announcement.

"There's going to be a welcome party taking place here on Thursday," Miss Meng told us as she cut her piece of steak. "All companies attending this business meeting are invited."

I listened intently as I sipped my glass of champagne. Welcome Party? Cool! I've not attended a party in ages!

"I heard its being run by the manager of Tsukiyama Enterprise," she continued.

"Oh, Rukki Tsukiyama?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity and Miss Meng nodded.

Upon hearing this, I spat some of the champagne I was downing and started to choke and splutter. Rukki Tsukiyama? THE Rukki Tsukiyama?

"Whoah! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked laughing as he pat my back.

I reassured him with a wave of my hand as I continued to cough. Miss Meng looked at me and rolled her eyes. She glanced from left to right hoping that nobody witnessed that embarrassing incident. Hey, she wasn't the one that choked, why is she worrying so much?

"Anyway," Miss Meng continued to say. "As I said we are all invited so we have to make ourselves stand out at this event."

Syaoran nodded understandingly whilst I half-listened. I still couldn't believe that Rukki Tsukiyama was the manager of Tsukiyama Enterprise! The company whom we wanted to work with!

"Sakura, I hope you've brought some decent dresses with you," Miss Meng suddenly said to me.

"Huh?" I replied, breaking from my daydreams.

"I said I hope you've brought some decent dresses with you," she repeated. "We don't want to embarrass ourselves at this party."

I nodded in agreement but what did she mean by 'Did I bring some _decent_ dresses'? Huh, were my clothes not 'decent' enough for her? That woman! GRRR! She really gets on my nerves.

"Well, I didn't bring any," I told her. "I didn't know we had to attend a party."

Miss Meng sighed. "Oh well, you can borrow some of mine then," she offered (not willingly) but before I could thank her, she suddenly added. "Oh wait, I don't think we're the same dress size."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, I'll go and rent one. I'm sure Paris has a lot of nice designer dresses available."

Miss Meng shrugged and continued with her meal.

"Rent one?" Syaoran exclaimed. "No way, you don't know who has worn those dresses. Go and buy a nice new one."

I looked at him. "Excuse me Syaoran, but not all of us are as well-off as you," I reminded him. "Besides I don't always attend parties so there isn't much point in buying a dress if I'm going to only wear it once."

"Fine," Syaoran replied and he rummaged through his suit.

Miss Meng and I looked at him curiously, wondering what the hell he was doing until he pulled out his wallet and slid out one of his credit cards. "Here, take this," Syaoran said handing me the card. "Go and buy yourself a dress."

I pushed it back into his hands and refused. "No! I can afford a dress myself!" I told him, though I was extremely flattered that he had given me his credit card.

Syaoran looked at me sternly. "Sakura Kinomoto, this is an order from your manager," he warned. "Take it or I'll make sure you won't even attend this party."

I stuck my tongue at him and gripped the credit card firmly. "Fine! But wait until I buy a horrible dress that costs millions. You'll regret it I tell you."

Syaoran laughed and took a sip from his glass. "I think you're going to be more embarrassed by even thinking of turning up in a dress like that."

I fumed in annoyance. Why does he always make a good point over everything I say?

Miss Meng who was starting to become extremely irritated that we were acting as if she wasn't there at all, let out a cough. "That was very generous of you Syaoran," she commented through gritted teeth. The poor woman was fuming over the fact that Syaoran had not offered to buy _her_ a dress too! Oh well, you can't win everything can you? Hahaha!

Anyway, I took Syaoran's advice and toured Paris for the perfect dress. After two days of dress-searching, the big day finally arrived and I was now in my hotel room, sitting in front of my dressing table, placing the finishing touches of make-up on my face and making sure, which I think would be the hundredth time that my hair was sitting perfectly. I straightened out the hem of the strapped black and silver dress I had chosen and started to slip on my matching black heels. I had really wanted to go for a more glamorous looking dress but I thought I'd best not to steal Miss Meng's limelight. To be honest, a simple looking dress was perfect for me already so I'm not too bothered. Besides, this dress was the cheapest as well as the nicest out of all the ones I had seen. I didn't want to be in debt of Syaoran Li now did I?

Just as I closed the door behind me and turned to head down the corridor, I bumped into Syaoran who was leaning on his door, waiting. Waiting for Miss Meng I reckoned. I took a quick glance at him as he walked towards me and noticed that he looked extremely different than usual. Obviously he had less of the playboy look and more of the mature look as he was now wearing a black and white tux with silver lining. Hold on a second. How come our outfits match? I made a face and wondered whether I should change or not. Ask Miss Meng for one of her fancy looking dresses maybe?

"Hey!" I suddenly exclaimed as I snapped back into reality and stopped evaluating Syaoran's appearance. "Watch the dress!" I brushed up the trailing end of the dress and held it with my hands when I realised that he was about an inch from placing an ugly footprint on it.

Syaoran stared at me as he also must've thought I looked extremely different than usual. Of course I wasn't going to just stand there and be treated like a statue where people can examine your every inch so instead I snapped at him as usual. "What are you staring at? Never seen a pretty girl before?" I made my way slowly over to the lift careful not to trip over my dress whilst Syaoran trailed behind. We waited for the lift to arrive and I shifted uncomfortably as I felt Syaoran still staring at me. "What are you staring at? Stop it! You're freaking me out," I scolded him as I turned to face him.

Syaoran laughed and shrugged. "Nothing, I just think that you look very beautiful tonight," he said.

I looked at him shocked. Wow, did he just make a compliment or what?

"Um…thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I replied, fiddling with my handbag, trying to cover the shock and embarrassment. I still can't believe he just complimented me. Sigh.

Ding! The lift finally arrived and I was about to step in when I let out a gasp. "We forgot about Miss Meng!" I shrieked.

Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry, she left for the party like an hour ago. Come on, let's go or we're going to be late," he told me, leading me into the lift.

I smiled as the lift started to go down. Well, I had only one important thing on my mind and that was to find Mr. Rukki Tsukiyama at the party. I wonder if he still remembered me? Of course he would, especially since I nearly smashed my face like pancake onto the floor when we first met. I'm sure he wouldn't forget me.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Umm...I just wanna let you guyz know that I will update this regularly. Yes, I'm not gonna be lazy anymore so I'll update it every week! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	15. Race of Love

**After reading everyone comments...and going back to chapter 14 to check...I seriously notice that...I sometime type _Rikku_ instead of _Rukki_. I'm so so so sorry for making that mistake and confused you guyz.. and so..I will go back to that chapter and fix it! Of course, that would be done after I post this chapter! Oh, and one more thing, I been seeing a lot of comments that say I should write fluff before Sakura and Syaoran. Yes, I kno that I should and so I am working on it! Please don't rush me! Lol..yeah... let just continue with the story...**

**Disclaimer: **_No, CLAMP doesn't want to sell them to me therefore the only character that I own is Rukki Tsukiyama_.

**Title:**_ My Room Mate_

**Summary:**_ Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 15:** _Race of Love_

_

* * *

_

After coming out of the lift, you wouldn't believe how I managed to nearly trip myself up again and almost in front of thousands of guests too. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I gave a shriek as I regained my balance after nearly tripping over the trailing part of my dress.

Syaoran who was right behind me warned, "Whooh, watch your step girl. We don't want you to flash in front of everybody now do we?" He grinned mischievously.

Okay, maybe I should take back what I said before. He was not more mature than he used to be. "Shut up you pervert!" I hissed, grabbing the end of my dress away from the floor. I wasn't going to risk falling over again especially not at this grand event.

Syaoran laughed, ignoring my comment and walked ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" I squealed, trying to catch up with him.

I gasped upon reaching the entrance to the ballroom and found the disco lights strung around the opening absolutely breathtaking.

"Hi, may I take your name please," a smart looking dressed man greeted.

"Yes, it's Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran told him.

The man looked at the name list of participants and ticked two boxes on the sheet. "Okay, Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto, would you mind following me into the ballroom please?"

Syaoran nodded and strolled casually behind the man while I trailed clumsily behind them.

My mouth gaped open as I tried to take in the view of the ballroom. It was so big I swear that it could fit ten zoos there. "Lovely place isn't it?" Syaoran said as he noticed me staring in awe. I managed a slight nod as the dazzling lights made me feel as though I was in a dream.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" a shrill voice called out, breaking my dream. Miss Meng headed over to us and looped her arm around Syaoran's. "You're finally here! I thought you were going to be late again." Since when did Miss Meng become so confident towards Syaoran? I glanced at the glass in her hand and eventually understood. Oh, alcohol, the funny substance that makes people do the weird and wondrous things.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world," I told her, half sarcasm and half truthfully. I would've sobbed in regret if I decided to miss this magnificent experience!

"Oh well I hope you enjoy yourself," she replied cheerfully. "Please excuse me but Syaoran and I are going to get a drink," she informed me as she dragged a dazed Syaoran over to the beverages bar. It was pretty obvious that she had a huge 'thing' for Syaoran and just wouldn't admit it.

I loitered around the ballroom examining the wonderful dance floor when I bumped into a figure causing him to spill some of his drink. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Please let me help you," I said as I picked up a white cloth from a passing waiter and attempted to mop up the stranger's moistened tux.

"No, it's alright," the voice reassured. "I'm fine."

I froze on the spot when I heard that voice. It couldn't be? Could it? I bravely titled my head up to glance at the stranger and dropped the cloth in horror as I realized whom it was. Oh no! This was the second time I made a fool of myself in front of him!

"Sakura?" the stranger exclaimed, just as shocked as I had been.

I nodded bashfully. "Rukki right?"

He grinned. "Wow, you look stunning tonight," he complimented.

I blushed furiously. "Thank you," I replied. Thank goodness the lights were dimmed otherwise I would've looked a right tomato.

Just then a slow ballad came on and Rukki extended out his hand. "So, care for dance?"

I looked up at him and smiled. I thought you'd never ask! Well that's what I really wanted to say but instead I slid my hand into his and nodded, allowing him to lead me onto the dance floor.

Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe I'm dancing with Rukki Tsukiyama! I sniffed in the scent of his cologne and allowed my head to rest on his shoulder. What a dream come true! I just wish this moment would never end. Just then Rukki let out a little yelp as I stood on his toe with my heels. Oh darn it! I forgot I could not dance to save myself!

"Sorry," I murmured apologetically.

Rukki smiled and reassured me that he was fine.

A few seconds later, he yelped again. "Ouch!"

Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I'm humiliating myself again! I suggested that we stop dancing by Rukki offered to teach me how to dance properly. So there we were in the middle of the dance floor with Rukki slowly guiding me along to this wonderful ballad.

Of course the song eventually ended and the presenter of tonight's party took over the microphone. The lights dimmed and a bright limelight shone on the presenter who was now on stage, attracting everybody's attention.

"Welcome everyone, to the welcoming party offered by Tsukiyama Enterprise! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves since it took our manager Mr. Rukki Tsukiyama so much effort to land ourselves this wonderful venue. Anyway, to start this party off and to make it more memorable and fun, we're going to introduce some games that Mr. Rukki Tsukiyama has set up specifically for this event." He picked up two boxes situated on the side of the stage and held them up. "In these two boxes are the names of all our guests who are attending this party tonight," she said. "The blue box contains all male guest names and the pink box for female guests. We will pick five lucky pairs to play our special City of Love game and they will have the opportunity to leave this party tonight with a grand prize!"

As expected everybody cheered excitedly. By that time Syaoran and Miss Meng had found their way next to Rukki and I and we were all standing there listening intently to the presenter.

"Alright let do the honour of picking out our ten lucky contestants," he said. "And our first lucky contestant is…" he announced whilst rummaging through the blue box first. Not long eight contestants had been chosen. "Now for our ninth and last male contestant! Who's it going to be?" he exclaimed excitedly.

Carefully unfolding the piece of paper in his hands, he read out the final male contestant. "Oh, it's the manager of Li Enterprise, Mr. Syaoran Li!" he exclaimed, waving the paper in the air happily.

Syaoran was baffled but he strolled casually onto the stage. I sniffled a laugh, as I couldn't wait to see him make a fool of himself. This party wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Alright for our last female contestant," he said excitedly. "Oh, a coincidence or what? Another member of Li Enterprise! Miss Sakura Kinomoto!"

Well that was enough to wipe the smirk off my face as I scrunched up my face in horror. Rukki congratulated me and Miss Meng just merely crossed her arms and looked away, annoyed that she wasn't lucky enough to be picked. It was now Syaoran's turn to laugh as I made my way up the stage and stood beside him with a forced smile plastered on my face.

Okay is this some kind of joke? Why is it I can never be in one place without him? Why couldn't it be Miss Meng or even better, why couldn't it have been Rukki? Before I could question myself any more, the presenter's voice interrupted my thoughts once again.

"First round is called the Race of Love," he announced. "Each pair will have to race towards the end of the hall and collect the 4 balloons held by one of the waiters waiting patiently there….."

"Easy," Syaoran said under his breath.

"However," the presenter continued. "The male has to piggy-back the female over to the end of the hall….."

"Still easy," Syaoran thought.

"With a blind-fold on so that the female is responsible for guiding you to your destination!"

"What?" Syaoran said aloud. "You're kidding right?"

"Did you think it was going to be that simple Syaoran?" he teased.

"No, I just don't trust Sakura. She'll probably make me crash into a wall or something." He let out a laugh.

"Hey!" I growled. "Watch what you say or else I am going to guide you into a wall and I mean it!" Everyone in the crowd laughed and I blushed in embarrassment. Oops did I say that out loud?

"Alright enough talking and let Round One begin!" he exclaimed.

Soon the dance floor was cleared and the other guests crowded around the side to watch the event. All contestants occupied a space at the starting end of the hall and the female of ever pair started to climb onto their partner's back. I just stood there arguing with my inner self whether I should take the risk or not. What if he falls and I break my bones? Ouch, that would be painful.

Syaoran knelt down a little and gestured for me to climb onto his back. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

I looked at him worriedly and did not trust him at all but there was no way out of the game now. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist. Next step was for him to stand up and believe me I nearly died when I thought he was going to fall backwards on top of me.

"Whoah!" he said as he tried to regain his balance. "You are heavy." He waddled around the spot a few times until he finally stood still.

Glaring at him in annoyance I snapped, "Stop fooling around! Let's set up a plan so we can actually win this round." Really, why can't he be serious for like one minute of the day?

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "A plan? All I thought of doing was visualize the location of the balloons and then head straight in that direction. We can get there no problem, you worry-wart." He assured me with a wave of his hand and I rolled my eyes. Show off.

Just then a female assistant of the game headed over to each pair and placed a blind-fold over the male partner's eyes before turning them each round 3 times so that they lost their sense of direction.

"Uh oh," Syaoran breathed, finally getting the idea that the game wasn't going to be that simple.

"Now who's going to win for sure?" I questioned sarcastically.

Syaoran shrugged sheepishly. "I'll try to remember the way she turns me and then I'll just head straight."

I sighed. "We'll see."

Finally the female assistant approached us and she smiled and asked, "Ready?"

We solemnly nodded and she placed the blind-fold over Syaoran and turned him round 3 times. From the confused look on his face I could tell that his mind had already been muddled up when it reached the third time.

"So, can you still remember where to go?" I asked him for confirmation.

"Uh…." Syaoran mumbled, trying to think of an excuse.

"Just admit it, you can't remember," I told him.

"I can't remember," Syaoran replied, sheepishly. "So now it's your responsibility to get us to the finishing line."

"Well obviously," I said, rolling my eyes. "That was the whole idea of the game."

"You better not make me bash into a wall," Syaoran warned.

"Don't bug me and I won't," I answered smugly. I was finally in power, hahahaha.

"Ok, are all pairs ready?" the presenter shouted. "You must all get your balloons in the quickest time possible. Points will be awarded at the end of each round and the team with the most points will win our grand prize. Everybody understand? Let the game begin! On your mark, get set….GO!"

"Ok, so what direction?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Uh….er..," I stammered, suddenly losing my sense of direction due to the excitement. So much for the power I had.

Syaoran sighed and ran as fast as he could in the direction he thought was straight ahead into the large open hall but was in fact nearly right into a pillar.

"Slow down!" I screamed when I realized that we were heading straight into a pillar. Oh my god, what was he thinking? I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as I nearly fell off due to his speed and shouted, "Stoooooooooppppp! You're going to crash us into a wall!"

Syaoran slowed down. "Oops sorry. So what direction?"

I searched for the waiter holding the balloons and instructed Syaoran to move a little to his right and continue to walk ahead. Slowly turning to his right, he started to jog straight ahead but abruptly stopped when I shrieked in his ear again.

"Hey stop! You're going the wrong way!" I squealed noticing that he was heading right back for the starting line. "I said turn A LITTLE to your right not all the way round to your right!"

Syaoran shrugged sheepishly and turned a little back to his left. "Now?"

"Ok, that's perfect," I told him. "Now just walk straight ahead, the waiter is just in front of us."

Syaoran nodded and started to pick up speed and ran. I clung onto him tightly, my hands gripping firmly onto his shirt. I was grabbing his shirt so tightly that I didn't realise I was tugging on his tie, causing him to choke. Syaoran spluttered as he slowed down. "Don't hold on so tight," he wheezed, squirming his neck. "You're choking me to death."

"Oops sorry," I apologized embarrassingly and loosened my grip, just letting my arms drape lightly around Syaoran's neck. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks!" Syaoran replied, his face turning from a horrible shade of purple back to a nice shade of pink.

In no time we finally reached our destination and I made a grab for the balloons before Syaoran turned back. Noticing that two couples were already half way towards the finishing line, I told Syaoran to hurry and he sped like lightning back to the finishing line. Oh my god! Maybe we are going to win after all!

Just when we were a short distance away from the finishing line, one of the couples next to us lost sense of their direction and wobbled over to our route. Syaoran was totally oblivious to the fact that someone had just walked in front of him since he was blindfolded so there I was screeching in panic! "Syaoran stop! We're going to crash into somebody!" Due to the speed that Syaoran was going, there was no way he was going to stop us from colliding in with the couple so I closed my eyes, waiting for the big fall….

* * *

**OMG, another cliffhanger! O.o I had..no idea how it happened but..yea! But don't you all worry I will update fast! If you guyz read fast and leaves comment..I would update faster! Lol hahaha ne wayz what you guyz think of this chapter?**


	16. Lover's Knot

**Chi, you finally read and..spamming the comments page..lol but that's okay! Heheh and yah..sorri for taking soo long..been kinda..crazi these dayz..yah but I will update now! Lol**

**Disclaimer:**_No, CLAMP doesn't want to sell them to me therefore the only character that I own is Rukki Tsukiyama._

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary:**_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 16:** _Lover's Knot_

_

* * *

_

The next thing I recall was feeling as though I was being twirled around. Okay that doesn't sound right? I'm supposed to be falling backwards not being twirled around like a ballerina. Soon I heard cheering and I slowly peeked through one eye to see what was happening. I can't believe that people are cheering because we fell? Unbelievable! But in fact, everyone was cheering because Syaoran had dodged the collision with a smooth twist and whirled out of the road just before the couple bumped into us. So that explains why everyone was applauding.

"Cool move man!" a voice called out from the crowd.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" another voice said.

Syaoran grinned at the attention he was getting and although he had his eyes blind-folded he could feel that all eyes were on him in the room. "Thank you, thank you everybody!" he grinned happily as he gave a light bow and then stood up straight. Forgetting that I was still on his back, he released his arms from holding my legs and held them up in the air.

"Hey!" I squealed, feeling myself sliding off Syaoran's back rapidly. "This isn't the time to start showing off!"

"Oops!" Syaoran said as he quickly lifted my legs back round his waist again. "Sorry, I got carried away there," he apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" I replied huffily. So by the time we did get to the finishing line, the two couples ahead of us were already there waiting.

I hopped off Syaoran's back and pouted. "We came in third? We were nearly first!"

Syaoran shrugged. "It's only a game, besides we got a lot of attention," he said, recalling his slick move.

"Yeah sure, if you weren't wasting time showing off and acting as if you were a pop star on stage, then we wouldn't have came in third!" I pointed out.

"Hey, don't blame it on me girl!" Syaoran exclaimed. "If I didn't get us out of the road in time then you would have been squashed pie!"

Okay, he had a point but I hate it when he's right about something so I decided to argue back when the presenter's voice interrupted once again, announcing that the second round was due to start in ten minutes.

"We better win the next round," I hissed at Syaoran.

"You really want that prize don't you?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Well what do you think?" I said. "I'm embarrassing myself at this party therefore I must get something back from it!"

"You're embarrassing yourself?" Syaoran said. "Since when?"

"For your information, standing right here and being next to you is considered embarrassing enough," I informed him.

Syaoran looked in disbelief. "Well the same to you. There are hundreds of girls out there who would love to stand next to me…..like that girl for example." He pointed at a girl sitting at a table who was staring dreamily at him. I looked behind us to see if there was any other hot guys around so that I could confirm to him that it wasn't him she was staring at. However, to my disappointment the girl was really drooling over him.

"No taste," I said dryly. "Can't even tell the difference between a good-looking guy and an asshole."

"Look who's talking," Syaoran said, giving the girl a wink and sending her melting to her knees. Yuck!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Oh nothing," Syaoran said as he started to walk away to get a drink.

"Syaoran Li, get back here!" I shouted as I stomped after him.

"What? You said it was embarrassing standing next to me so I left," Syaoran replied innocently.

"Yeah right," I said as we reached the beverages bar and ordered a glass of punch. "I'm warning you, don't bug me or I'm going to make you regret it in the next round."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Syaoran mocked. What kind of mischief could a silly girl like me cause he must've wondered.

Not long after we were called back to the starting line to proceed to the next round.

"Our second round is called Lover's Knot and is based on the traditional two-legged race. This time however, couples will not only be linked at the legs, they will also have to make sure that the balloon placed between their heads, does not burst or fall. If this happens then they will have to start all over again! The first couple to reach the finishing line wins the most points!"

All the couples groaned, especially me. Who the hell made this game up? Oh yeah Rukki did. Oops! But why, why did he have to make it so that Syaoran and I had to have the closest contact. _Arghh_, if I couldn't be paired up with Rukki then why couldn't I be paired up with that cute guy over there? No, I always have to end up alongside with him. Him! Him! _Him!_

Within minutes, my left leg was attached to Syaoran's right leg with a red ribbon. The female assistant placed a balloon between our heads and reluctantly we lowered our heads closer to each other in order to keep the balloon balanced.

"I can't believe I am forcing myself through this," I hissed.

"It's not just you, you know," Syaoran said. "It's not like I am enjoying every minute of this."

Upon hearing the starting whistle, all couples started to waddle across the hall and I was finding it extremely hard to walk whilst my foot was bounded to Syaoran's. Thus, I started to lose my balance and was about to fall head first when….

"Hey! What are you doing?" I growled at Syaoran who had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Are you trying to take advantage?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! I just didn't want you to fall over and make us lose the game!"

"Liar," I said as I continued to hobble clumsily. When was this ever going to end?

"Now place your arms around my waist so that we can support each other." Syaoran instructed.

"Ewwww, I'm not putting my arms around you," I complained making a face. "And stop pulling me so close to you!" I could feel the strong smell of his cologne seeping through my nostrils and it was making me want to sneeze.

"Get a grip girl!" Syaoran yelled. "If you want to win, then you got to lose the attitude!"

"Fine!" I snapped and reluctantly placed my arms around his waist. "You are so lucky that I haven't beat you up right this second," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Same goes to you," Syaoran said.

For a while everything seemed to go according to plan. Syaoran and I were working co-operatively which was definitely surprising but then everything seemed to lose control over itself and we lose our co-ordination.

"No a little to the left," I squealed as I felt myself losing my balance again.

"No, a little to your right," Syaoran exclaimed as he too started to become more clumsy than at the start.

Before we knew what was happening, I started to tilt over to the side, lost my balance and fell down onto the floor, pulling Syaoran along with me. Within seconds, I let out a piercing scream when I realized his lips were pressed against mine and everyone else had stopped to see what had happened. In total humiliation, I pushed a dazed Syaoran away and attempted to make a run for it. Well I attempted to run away but forgot that my leg was still bounded to Syaoran's, so I humiliated myself a second time. _Slam!_ I fell to the floor with a thud. Oh my god, I want the ground to swallow me up right this instant! AHHH! I hope Rukki didn't see what had just happened!

"Sorry!" Syaoran finally apologised sheepishly. He crawled over next to a bawling me and asked if I was okay.

"No!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I reached for the knot bounding our legs and tried to unloosen it. Why did the female assistant have to tie it so tight and complicated? GRRR!

"Alright everybody, show's over, let's get back to the game," the presenter said as he ushered for the couples to continue playing. Miss Meng who was standing amongst the crowd marched angrily over to me and said through gritted teeth, "Are you alright Sakura? Do you need emergency treatment?" Obviously she didn't like the fact that I received a kiss from Syaoran _and_ got all the attention. Who wanted to kiss the disgusting guy anyway? She could have him if she wants because I don't give a damn.

I looked up at her and smiled a fake smile, "Oh, I'm fine Miss Meng, I think I'll be fine once I get away from _him_," I said as I shot Syaoran a deathly glare. Eventually, we loosened the knot and I regained my freedom! Rukki, who obviously witnessed all that had happened, offered to accompany me to the Ladies and we left Syaoran with a persistent Miss Meng who desperately wanted him to ask her to replace me and be his partner for the next round.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

I nodded. "Just a little scratch that's all." Thank goodness he didn't bring up the subject of Syaoran kissing me. EWWW.

Once reaching the Ladies, I reassured Rukki that I was okay and that he should return to the party. I mean he was the core of the party since he was the one setting this up.

I turned on the cold water, wetted a paper towel before scrubbing my lips furiously. EWWW! I got Syaoran cooties on me! YUCK! Damn, I really need a toothbrush and some toothpaste right this second! I swear if I don't sterilise my lips I will get contaminated with Syaoran-Li-tus! Just then a woman came in and of course I was standing in front of the mirror scrubbing my lips furiously. She stared at me as if I had gone nuts and then scurried into the nearest cubicle. Whatever, I've humiliated myself too much already.

After the woman had left, I occupied the last toilet cubicle and made the decision to stay in there for the whole night. Well, until the party was nearly over of course. What? I'm not going out there to face that pervert again! Hell no!

* * *

**Okay! Doneee! Now I have to prepare myself to go to the doctor with my dear...mother..yep! Please comments! Byee!**


	17. Misunderstanding

**Thanks everyone for reading! I read all your comments and yah..I'm updating now..kinda tired.. **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own Rukki Tsukiyama._

**Title:**_ My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 16:** _Misunderstanding_

_

* * *

_

Glancing at my watch, I guessed it was time the third round was over. I opened the door to the ladies and slipped out back into the ballroom, just in time to hear the presenter announce the winner. Obviously the winner wasn't Syaoran or myself. Sigh, what a pity.

Tiredly, I decided not to return to the party and headed towards the lift. Upon entering, I pressed the button to the appropriate floor and watched as the lift doors slowly closed. Just then a hand made its way between the lift doors, causing them to retreat back and open. I sneaked a peek and grumbled when I realized who it was. Great, it's Mr Pervert.

"Hey! Hey!" he greeted cheerfully as he stumbled into the lift and laid an arm around my shoulders. From his breath I could smell alcohol and I made a face.

"Ewww, don't touch me," I exclaimed as I shrugged his arm off.

"Hey, why are you being so grumpy?" he mumbled as he tried to balance properly.

I ignored his question and glanced at the screen as the lift headed for the fourth level. Come on, come on, why is it taking ages?

"By the way…..hic…..," he started to say in between hiccups. "About earlier…..hic…..I didn't mean to…..hic…kiss you….hic," he let out a laugh.

"Oh sure," I snarled. "I bet you had it all planned," I crossed my arms angrily.

"No seriously," he continued. "But you have to admit, that was fun." He continued to laugh.

"No it wasn't," I told him.

Then Syaoran let out a huge burp and I mean it could've shattered the entire hotel's windows if we didn't happen to be in the lift.

I covered my nose immediately and looked at him disgustingly. "Pardon you!" I shrieked. God, I can still hear it echoing in my ears.

"Sorry," he mumbled, half smiling and still drunk of course. Where the heck was Miss Meng? Wasn't she supposed to be looking after Syaoran when I wasn't around? So much for her wanting to get affectionate with him!

When the lift was about to reach our floor, the lights inside the lift started to flicker and unexpectedly the lift stopped to a halt. Oh my goodness, don't tell me the lift has broken down? I pressed the emergency red button attempting to contact those outside but I all I could hear was static. Darn, so much for being a five-star hotel. Well, at least the lights are still on. Just as I thought that, the lights flickered once more and then they sizzled and went off. Oh great, that's just great. I can't see anything and I'm enclosed in a box with no windows with the person I hate most. If it was Rukki, I wouldn't really be as bothered but with HIM (as in Syaoran), now that's a completely different story.

Syaoran, who I assumed was shuffling around suddenly started screaming, "Help! Help! Somebody save me! I fell into a cave!" I glanced over at the outline of his figure as he constantly ran around in circles like a total lunatic. So, this is what happens when you get too drunk. Eventually, he began to get restless and he wrapped his arms around my neck for support. All I could hear was his whining like big baby. Several times I tried to squirm out of his embrace as he began to tickle me on the throat. "Hey, stop it!" I demanded. "Get off!" After what seemed to be forever, Syaoran finally let go and yawned. "Oh hey, look it's bedtime. Time to sleep." And then all I heard was a thump as Syaoran dropped onto the lift floor and curled up into a ball.

_Oh my god._

So there I was, kneeling beside Syaoran as he slept soundly on the floor. After half an hour, the lights came back on and the lift started to move again. Finally! I attempted to get up but my legs were numb from kneeling that I crumbled back onto the floor again. Eventually I managed to stand up and although I was tempted to leave Syaoran on the lift floor, I decided that I should help him back to his room. I mean he was my manager after all.

Numerous couples looked at me sympathetically as I limped out of the lift and down the corridor with Syaoran hanging onto me. His head rested on my shoulder as I dragged him over to the door of his hotel room. Right, now to open the door. I sat Syaoran down onto the carpet and started rummaging through his suit pockets for his key. Where on earth did he put his key? Sighing, I was about to head downstairs to the reception when I remembered that his room and mine were connected. Hmm, that door does come in handy after all. I heaved Syaoran up and guided him into my hotel room.

Half an hour later, I tucked Syaoran into his bed and retreated back into my own room. Taking off my shoes and flinging them to the side of the room, I headed into the bath suite for a long soothing shower. Not long I heard a door creak and I turned the shower off to listen more closely. No sound. Hmm, maybe I was being too paranoid. Stepping out of the shower, I re-entered my bedroom wearing only a wrapped towel and a pair of flip-flops. I screamed in horror when I saw a figure lying on my bed. How did he get in here? Oh wait a minute, the door! I swear I'm going to have that door hammered up if the hotel doesn't take any action! Running back into the bathroom, I slipped on my nightdress and then wore my nightgown over it, wrapping the belt tightly around my waist.

Stomping back into my room, I walked over to the sleeping Syaoran and shook him gently. "Hey Syaoran," I called out. "Wake up, do you hear me?"

Syaoran didn't budge and continued to sleep soundly. "Syaoran! Wake up!" I exclaimed, raising my voice and shaking him more vibrant than before. Not long my light taps developed into vibrant shakes, gentle slaps on the arm then painful slaps on the face.

"ARGHHH! HELLO? Wake up!" I screamed for the final time as I smacked him again on the right cheek. You would've well thought that he would've woken up by now and slapped me back but no, he continued to sleep. Scratching his right cheek a little, he curled into a tighter ball and buried himself into my covers. Oh my, what a pig!

I think the first thing I have to do tomorrow morning is to order him to see a doctor about his sleepwalking. I mean seriously, fork-scratching and sleeping on my bed was already bad enough. What else could happen? URGH, I can't even bear to imagine. Tucking the covers around him gently, I titled my head to examine my weird line manager. Come to think of it, he wasn't that bad when he was innocent looking like he was now. I mean if he didn't bug me as much as he usually did, then I wouldn't hate him as much….I think. Hey! What am I saying? I hate Syaoran Li and all men on this planet (apart from SOME exceptions)! I think I'm the one who really needs a slap now!

Sighing, I strolled into Syaoran's room and stole his covers before returning back to my own room. Settling myself comfortably onto the couch, I buried myself under the covers and went to sleep.

Early next morning, I was woken when rapid thumping came from the door. "Sakura! Sakura!" a shrill voice called out frantically. I stretched and yawned as I awoke from my slumber. Who was it? I glanced at my watch and realized that it was only reaching 9.00 am in the morning. Heaven's sake! Can't people get some sleep around here! I heaved myself off the couch and headed towards the door. Tiredly, I flung open the door to reveal Miss Meng wearing her nightdress and her hair a complete mess. Wow, I never expected Miss Meng to even think of coming out dressed like that!

"Yes Miss Meng?" I answered, stifling a yawn.

"Syaoran's disappeared!" she shrieked.

I froze when I heard her say Syaoran's name.

Just then a voice from underneath my bed covers murmured, "Yo! Who's looking for me?" it asked groggily. The figure from under the covers shuffled around a little and then finally the covers were thrown back to reveal a half asleep looking Syaoran. He ruffled his hair as he let out a stretch and smiled a goofy smile.

I covered my face in embarrassment as Miss Meng looked from Syaoran to me in complete horror. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"It's not what you think," I started to explain. Hey, do I feel a sense of Déjà vu here?

Miss Meng looked totally shocked but then she must've realized that it was normal for a couple (meaning Syaoran and I) to be in the same bedroom and she let out a meek smile. "Oh, sorry to interrupt. I'm glad to know that Syaoran's fine now," she replied as she headed back for her room.

"Miss Meng! Wait!" I started to call out but she had already closed her hotel room door.

Awww man! Another misunderstanding! Isn't it weird how Miss Meng always seems to gatecrash whenever Syaoran and I are somehow in the same room? SIGH! Suddenly, a piercing scream tore me away from my thoughts and I rushed into the bath suite to find Syaoran examining his face in the mirror.

"Goodness gracious! What happened to my face?" he exclaimed as he peered at the red hand marks stamped visibly on both his cheeks.

"Uh…..er…..uh," I stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "Hey, are you hungry? Why don't I call for bed and breakfast service?" Before he could question me anymore, I rushed back into the bedroom. Phew! That was a close call! He is so going to kill me if he finds out.

* * *

**Okay it's done...I know it's a short chapter..but...I'm tired so yah.. I'll write longer next time... and I have ADD today..comments are welcome!**


	18. Make Over

**I have nothing to say right now...so..let just move on with the story...**

**Disclaimer:**_ Rukki Tsukiyama is mine_

**Title:**_ My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 18:** _Make Over _

**

* * *

**

It was already the afternoon and I was leaning on the connected door between Syaoran and my room, trying to sneak a quick peek at what he was getting up to in his room. After that embarrassing misunderstanding with Miss Meng this morning, Syaoran had returned to his own room and covered his head and face with one of the bath towels. You should have seen the look on Miss Meng's face when she knocked on his door, reminding him that he was to attend a meeting with Rukki Tsukiyama later that afternoon. She nearly screamed when she came face to face with a disguised Syaoran and thought she had knocked on the wrong door.

"Oh my, Syaoran is that you?" she questioned when she heard the familiar voice behind the wrapped towels and only a pair of beautiful amber eyes staring back at her.

"Yes, I'm not feeling very well at the moment you see," he lied. "I don't think I can make it to the meeting this afternoon. Why don't you go alone today and I'll try to arrange another meeting with him another time?"

Miss Meng looked at him concerned. "You're not feeling well? Why, what's the matter?" she attempted to reach over and see what was the matter but Syaoran backed away before she could pull off his towel.

"Uh nothing," he replied. "I've just caught a cold that's all." Syaoran made a very poor attempt at imitating a cough to prove his point.

Miss Meng looked at him unconvinced. "But you can't just cancel the appointment. Mr. Tsukiyama insisted that all managers attend or else we'd lose the opportunity to work with them right away," she informed him.

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "Who made that rule?" he exclaimed. "That's stupid! You're a manager, I'm a manager what's the difference?"

"Difference is that he wants to know what companies are persistent in working with Tsukiyama Enterprise," she said. "If you don't turn up then it means you aren't devoted to working with their company."

I nodded in agreement at Miss Meng's statement. Man, Miss Meng really did have a business brain after all!

"But…...but," Syaoran started to panic. "I'm feeling unwell!"

Miss Meng looked at him sternly. "Syaoran, please. For the company?"

Syaoran thought for a second and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll go."

Miss Meng let out a happy smile. "Okay, I'll wait for you outside in fifteen minutes?"

Syaoran nodded meekly and let out a cry when he closed the door. For a moment there, I imagined Miss Meng being Syaoran's mother more than being a company partner. Or should I say a future wife to be? Hehehehehehe!

I continued to spy on Syaoran from the door as he peered at the huge rectangular mirror hanging on his bedroom wall. He slowly unwrapped the towel off his face and I let out a gasp. Oh my goodness was it really me who done that? Without realizing, I let out a laugh and Syaoran immediately averted his attention to our connected door.

"Who's there?" he ordered as he quickly wrapped the towel around his face again.

Realizing that I'd been caught, I pushed open the door and looked at him trying to keep a straight face. "Hey, you don't need to hide your face. I saw the marks already."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know what happened! Hey, since I was in your room this morning, maybe you know something?" he started to walk towards me and I tried to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell him that I slapped his face more than a hundred times! I could get sacked! And besides I can't afford to pay for the return ticket back so I don't want to get on the bad side of my 'sponsor' and then get abandoned here in Paris. Oh no, can't risk that.

"Um…well you see," I started to say as I fidgeted nervously with the drawstring on my top. "Well, it goes like this!" I piped up. "You see last night, you decided to have too many drinks and you kind of got into a fight with a guy who tried to chat Miss Meng up."

Syaoran nodded intently as I told him his wonderful 'story' of last night. "You may not realize this but you really do care a lot about Miss Meng! You actually punched the guy and told him to get lost because Miss Meng was your girlfriend!"

Syaoran looked at me horrified. "I did? I did not say that!" he yelled.

"Yes you did!" I pressed. "And because the guy didn't leave her alone, you decided to put up a fight with him and well he kind of gave you those punch marks on your face." I pointed at his face and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know whether I should believe you or not," he said.

"Huh! Why not? Why would I lie about something like that? You saved a damsel in distress!" I continued to say. "You should be proud!"

Syaoran still looked at me unconvinced. "Well, I don't care what made those marks on my face but how can I get rid of them? I have a meeting in fifteen minutes!" He started pacing around the room frantically as he ransacked his little brain for some great idea. "I'll probably need a full make over to get out of this one!"

I watched helplessly as Syaoran paced back and forth and then the word _'make over'_ struck me. Make over eh? "Hey, I got an idea," I told him causing him to stop in his tracks.

"You do?" he exclaimed excitedly but soon he frowned again. "I hope it's not one of your wacky ideas."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me, my ideas are_ not _wacky!"

"Sure," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh well, if you think my ideas are wacky then there isn't any point in sharing them with you right? That means less work for me, oh well hope your meeting goes well," I said smugly and then made an effort to head back into my own room when as expected Syaoran pulled me back.

"Hey! Don't be like that! You can't abandon me now!" Syaoran exclaimed, totally freaking out now.

I smirked at the idea that I was now in power. HAHAHAHA! Syaoran Li was now under my control! "And?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you shared your wacky idea since it's better than nothing," he answered truthfully.

"That's more like it," I replied.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

I smiled mischievously at him and signaled for him to follow me into my room, "Follow me."

**::::::: Five minutes later ::::::::**

"Oh no! I'm not putting _that_ on my face!" Syaoran pointed out as he backed away and covered his face tightly.

"What do you mean _that_? We use it everyday!" I told him. "Now be a good boy and sit down on the seat."

Syaoran shook his head as he tried to run back into his own bedroom. "Oh no you don't!" I shrieked as I grabbed his towel from him causing him to panic.

"Give it back!" he demanded.

"You won't need this once I put this on you," I reasoned. "So just sit down for goodness sake!" I rolled my eyes annoyingly as I tried to console Syaoran to sit obediently in front of the mirror. You wouldn't believe how much it reminded me of the time I had to look after my irritating little cousin of a brat!

"No! I'm telling you one last time that I won't put _that_ on my face! Never!" he yelled.

"Well I'm going to tell you one last time that if you don't sit down here this instant, I'm going to make sure those marks will _never_ disappear!" I shouted back threateningly.

It was indeed an awkward situation. There was Syaoran on the right side of my bedroom, disguised like a guy who had just arrived from Arabia and there was me, standing at the left side of the room, arms crossed and ready to explode.

"Syaoran Li," I said sternly. "Get your butt over here." I pointed at the seat.

Syaoran shook his head. "I am not going out with that stuff slopped over my face."

"Fine," I answered and Syaoran let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he had won me over. "You wanted to know the wacky idea, I told you. However you don't want this idea to work out so I guess you have to face Mr. Tsukiyama and _all_ of the managers of other companies looking like _that_!" I reminded him as I pointed directly at his face.

Syaoran gulped as he thought of how he would face everyone at the meeting. "Don't you have any other ideas?"

I shook my head. "That's the only wacky idea I've got."

Syaoran sighed and then obediently walked over to the seat. "Fine, but _don't _let anyone know!" he warned.

I gave him the thumbs up sign. "Trust me, no one will notice," I reassured him as I flipped open my compact case. "Ready?"

Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut nervously. "Y….y….yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, it's only make-up. I'm not going to inject you with a needle!"

"But no guys wear make-up!" he whined.

"How do you know? A lot of actors have to wear make-up!" I told him as I slopped some powder over his cheeks.

"That's different! They are actors. I'm not!" he pointed out.

"Look, will you just calm down. At least it will help to cover those marks on your face," I reminded him.

Syaoran shrugged and within minutes, I was doing the finishing touches. "Ta-da!" I sang as I observed my wonderful piece of art. Indeed it looked astonishing, a whole new Syaoran Li! "You can open your eyes now," I replied, kind of irritated.

Syaoran slowly snuck a peek at his reflection before both his eyes widened with surprise. "Wow!" he exclaimed as he touched his face. "The marks have disappeared!"

"I told you," I replied smugly.

"Wow, your skills are good!" Syaoran winked at me. "Thanks Ying Fa!"

"URGH, stop calling me that!" I ordered.

Syaoran stuck out his tongue and started to head back into his own room. Not long, he stuck his head through the door again and then asked, "By the way, just out of curiosity. Do you look really ugly without make-up?" He let out a laugh.

Okay, was that a cheeky comment or what? "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" I shrieked as I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at him. However, due to my lame throwing and Syaoran's quick thinking, the pillow smacked against the side of the door and Syaoran retreated back into his room to avoid the ever so lame attack. Damn it! Why can't I hit his goofy face just once! Oh wait, I did like about a hundred times last night….hmm…I suppose that makes up for it right?

**::::::: Later on :::::::**

Overall, Syaoran's meeting with Rukki Tsukiyama and all the other managers went especially well but it was at the end of the meeting, that trouble lay ahead.

"Since our meeting is over, why don't I treat you all to the sauna?" Rukki suggested. "We can all get to know each other better and relax."

Everyone agreed and Syaoran was reluctant but eventually he gave into the idea. How could he refuse? That would mean he was not taking Rukki's offer and this offer might just happen to be related to the opportunity of getting a partnership with Tsukiyama Enterprise. No, he couldn't risk it.

In the sauna room, Syaoran sat with only a towel wrapped around his waist, alongside all the other managers and Rukki as they chatted about everyday issues. Being a sauna room, the temperature inside was increasing within minutes and Syaoran started to sweat. Usually he would be enjoying this moment of being in a sauna but not today since he had make-up smeared all over his face.

"Hey, take this," Rukki said as he tossed everyone a clean, white flannel.

Some managers placed it over their faces, as they felt extremely relaxed whilst others like Rukki used it to wipe the sweat from their faces and body.

"Hey, is everything alright Mr. Li?" Rukki asked when he noticed Syaoran looking a little nervous.

"Oh, I'm fine," stammered Syaoran as he smiled briefly. Slowly he brought the flannel onto his face and gently wiped the beads of sweat. He looked on horrified when he peered at the sweat he had just wiped. It was a peachy color! The make up was running off his face!

Not long, one of the managers, Mr. Cheng glanced at Syaoran. "Mr. Li…..your face?" he asked, causing everyone to look at him.

Syaoran panicked. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Oh, it's just…red," he said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look as though the heat is the cause of it though," another manager Mr. Sano pointed out.

Thinking that the make up must've faded, Syaoran quickly made up an excuse to protect his red marked face. "Oh, I think it might be an allergy," he said, pretending to be concerned. "I'm not a keen person on saunas you see."

"Ah, why didn't you say so?" Rukki said. "It looks like a really serious allergy you got there."

"Yeah, you better get it checked out," another said.

Syaoran smiled thankfully. "Thank you for your concern. I guess it's best if I excuse myself from this meeting until next time."

They nodded understandingly and Rukki called for a waiter to escort Syaoran out of the sauna suite. As he left the suite, Syaoran chuckled secretly to himself. He couldn't believe that by just saying the marks were caused by an allergy would get him out of this sauna meeting! He strolled happily along the corridor only to receive concerned stares from passers-by. "It's only a little allergy," Syaoran reassured them as they stared at him. "It'll go away soon."

Just as Syaoran walked past a huge chrome mirror strung on one of the sidewalls, he stopped in his tracks and retreated back a few steps to glance at his reflection again. Syaoran's eyes widened with horror and he let out a horrified scream (or yell rather).

I was sitting on the comfy armchair in my hotel room with my favorite women magazine in my hand, as I sipped some milkshake and listened to some upbeat music when the connected door flung open to reveal a rather upset looking Syaoran.

"LOOK AT MY FACE!" he screeched as he marched over to me and pulled down the towel that covered his face. Why the hell did he have a towel around his face if I had helped him cover the marks? He never does listen does he? Oh wait. I took one look at Syaoran's face and then I burst out laughing. Now I understand why he had to cover his face!

"HEY! IT IS NOT FUNNY!" he continued to shout as he ran into my bathroom and turned on the cold tap. SKOOSH! I could hear him splashing the water frantically onto his face. I scurried over and peered through the open door to spy on him.

"Did you just decide to stick your head in a glass of water? Where did all the make up go?" I asked him out of curiosity.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and looked at me sternly. "For your information, Rukki Tsukiyama decided that we all head for the sauna room for a break, otherwise why else would the make-up run off my face," he pointed out.

I could only manage a comment of _'Oh!'_ as I tried not to laugh.

"HEY! IT IS NOT FUNNY!" he repeated again, annoyed that I was sniggering which wasn't a good idea since he was humiliated enough for today.

"Okay, okay," I replied, backing away. "I get the idea. Geez, chill!"

"Gee, how can I chill when my face looks redder than a monkey's ass?" he asked me as he pointed at his face.

"True," I replied, trying to keep a straight face. His face did look worse than it did before I slopped on the make-up. OOPS.

Syaoran sighed as he grabbed a flannel and soaked it with icy cold water before placing it onto his right cheek. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. You and your crazy ideas!" he rolled his eyes in annoyance whilst I gaped at him in shock.

"Excuse you but you were the one who was pleading for me to help you out," I reminded him in complete annoyance. "So much for me being the Good Samaritan," I retorted with my arms crossed.

"You call _this_ helping me out?" Syaoran asked, referring to his monkey ass cheeks and snorted. "You caused me to suffer an allergy from your dodgy make up!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that you were allergic to cosmetics? You didn't tell me!" I answered defensively.

"Well I didn't know, did I?" Syaoran exclaimed, raising his voice. "I told you men are not supposed to wear make-up!"

"Hey! Why are you shouting? I did you a favour!" I demanded with my hands on my hips.

"Because if I hadn't listened to your stupid idea then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself so much!" he yelled in my face. God, I've never seen Syaoran this mad in my entire life.

"Well, I never forced you to comply with my idea! You could've rejected!" I pointed out, my blood starting to boil as Syaoran started to make everything sound as if it was my fault. It wasn't was it?

"Yes but there wasn't any other good idea was there?" he spat.

"And that's because you weren't smart enough yourself to think of one!" I shouted back.

"You know what, I should've just gone to Maggie and asked for her opinion," he said quietly. "Maybe she could've found a much better way to solve this."

I looked at him hurt and shocked. Oh, so my ideas didn't meet up to Miss Meng's standards now. "Oh, now look whose siding with Miss Meng," I said irritated. "Who insisted earlier on that they didn't have a 'thing' for Miss Meng? Huh? Huh?" I pressed angrily.

"I am not siding with her, I'm just making a point," Syaoran replied. "At least she would make a decent suggestion."

I looked at him horrified. What, my ideas weren't decent? My idea of using make-up to cover his horrendous face was a top idea! "Fine! Go to your little Miss Meng! She basically knows everything whilst I'm this little ignorant girl who has a brain the size of a pea!" I fumed.

"I didn't say that," Syaoran said, as he looked me in the eye, realizing that I was indeed getting really pissed off.

"No but you mean it that way!" I told him disgustedly. I can't believe he can just degrade my dignity like that after all I had gone to help him out. I really should've let him rot and live up to those horrid red marks I had left on his face! That would show him!

"Ying Fa, that's not what I meant," he told me but I was having none of it.

"Don't call me Ying Fa, I _DETEST_ that name," I hissed. "And what do you mean it's not what you meant? You said it yourself! Miss Meng would have had a much better solution to your problem than my wacky idea meaning you're saying she's much smarter than me! So don't try and deny it!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes in annoyance at my childish behavior. "I can't believe you are throwing a tantrum over this," he said as he kept his gaze on me.

I shot him a deathly glare. "I'm throwing a tantrum? You were the one who was whining like a total kid after suffering a minor allergy from a little make-up!"

"_This_ is not a minor allergy," he told me as he pointed at his tomato looking face. "_This_ is a serious allergy."

"Well, if it's such a serious allergy, I guess Little Miss Stupid here can't be of much help," I snorted. "Why don't you go to Little Miss Smarty Pants next door and seek her help. Maybe she can help you kiss it better!" I screeched as I stormed over to him and pushed him back into his room.

After some struggling I finally managed to lock Syaoran out of my hotel room by shifting the armchair in front of the door to stop him from opening it. I sat on it angrily as Syaoran pounded his fists on the door asking for me open up.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I shouted through the door.

"Hey! Open the door! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," he shouted back.

"WELL, TOO LATE! YOU ALREADY DID!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little shocked about my face," Syaoran murmured. "I didn't mean to…."

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" I butted in loudly, whilst covering my ears.

"Please, will you just let me apologize?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"LALALALALALALALALALA!" I sang loudly as I continued to block out Syaoran's voice with my tuneless singing.

"Ying Fa!" he continued to call through the door.

"LALALALALALALALALALA!"

After a few minutes, I released my hands from my ears and found that all was quiet. I presumed Syaoran had given up and to me that was good news. Me forgive him? YEA RIGHT!

Anyway, why am I getting so worked up over just one comment made from Syaoran? Who cares what he thinks? I helped him and that was enough of a good deed for me since I hate his guts. If he wants to go to Miss Meng then fine, that's what I wanted to achieve during this trip anyway, more time alone for the lovely couple. So why is it that I am so bothered about him preferring Miss Meng's ideas to mine? My goodness, what have I gotten myself into. I've not…gulp…developed feelings for Syaoran Li have I? GULP!

**

* * *

**

**Woot! DONEEEEE! Yesssss...this is probably the longest chapter that you guys would ever get okay? There will be no more long chapter like this one! Yes..because I'm a lazy bum, so sue me ;p. Comments are appreciated!**

**P.S: Does anyone here like Jrock, Jpop, or Karaoke-ing? **

**P.P.S: Btw, does anyone here have livejournal?..just curious..that's all XD**


	19. Apologize

**Thanks everyone for leaving your comments! I want to say that I'm sorry for confusing you all with the suddenly in point of view..I forgot..**

**Disclaimer:**_ Rukki Tsukiyama is mine. I own him. ;p_

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 19:** _Apologize_

* * *

Time flew and before I knew it an hour had passed since my argument with Syaoran. I remained in the same posture on the armchair as I tore the wrapper viciously off a bar of chocolate I had grabbed from the food tray brought into my room this morning. Breaking a chunk of the bar off and popping it into my mouth, I rolled my eyes angrily as my mind replayed Syaoran's words repeatedly.

"_Because if I hadn't listened to your stupid idea then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself so much!" he yelled in my face._

"_You know what, I should've just gone to Maggie and asked for her opinion," he said quietly. "Maybe she could've found a much better way to solve this."_

I could feel the anger boiling inside of me again and I couldn't really explain why though. I mean wasn't it my intention to make Syaoran notice and appreciate Miss Meng more? Well, it was working now since he did say to my face that he would've been better off asking for her help rather than mine. Therefore more or less I should be happy and relieved that my plan to match-make the two was working, right? Wrong. I feel utterly horrible and seriously offended and I myself haven't a clue why.

Just then my ears pricked up at the sound coming through from the connected door behind me. I could make out some voices inside Syaoran's room and being the nosy busybody I usually am, decided to take a look. I slowly eased away the armchair from the door and opened the door a little, allowing myself to peek through the little crack.

"OUCH!" Syaoran yelped in pain as Miss Meng dabbed a damp flannel onto his burning cheeks.

"Sorry," Miss Meng replied as she gently patted both his cheeks.

"It's alright," Syaoran managed to say through gritted teeth. Apparently his face had become extremely itchy and slightly sore from scratching. Syaoran was about to bring up his hand to scratch a particular area of his face when Miss Meng stopped him.

"Hey, don't scratch it," she scolded. "It's going to make your allergy worse. Here, tell me whereabouts it itches."

Syaoran pointed to a spot on his left cheek and Miss Meng leant closer to him without hesitation and blew gently on it.

I clenched the door handle tightly as I witnessed the gruesome scene. Miss Meng was indeed helping Syaoran to 'kiss' it better wasn't she? Why didn't Syaoran retreat back and tell her that she didn't have to do that? Isn't that what he usually does? But no, instead he is now just sitting there, smiling goofily at her, obviously pleased that a beautiful woman is helping him to forget about his allergy!

I slammed the door shut not bothering to hide the fact that I had spied on the both. In fact I wanted to let them know that their encounter sickened me. I pushed the armchair back in front of the connected door and then plopped onto the soft bed. I stared up at the ceiling and started to rethink my actions. Wait a second, why was I getting all worked up over this? Miss Meng and Syaoran sharing such a wonderful moment together, what an achievement! Isn't it what I had longed to set up ever since I came to Paris? So why am I being so cranky over the fact that they were alone together right this second, in Syaoran's room? I can't believe I am saying this but for a second there, I thought I had the feeling that I wished that I were in Miss Meng's position. You know, to be in Syaoran's presence?

I rolled over the bed onto my stomach as I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't be falling for Syaoran, I can't be! In my point of view Syaoran Li is a loser! Yes a loser. A gorgeous loser with the world's ultimate looks! Oh my goodness what am I saying? Snap out of it Sakura! Think of Rukki. Yes Rukki is the kind of guy you fall for not Syaoran. Oh quit saying his name! Think of Rukki. Rukki. Rukki. Syaoran. Syaoran. AHHHHHHHHH!

Just then I heard some rustling sounds emerging from the connected door and I leaned over the edge of the bed curiously to see what was going on. A slip of paper eased under the door into my room and a knock sounded. Obviously it was Syaoran and his weird ideas. I picked up one of my pillows and buried my head in it. I was not going to take a look at the sheet of paper even though I was 100 percent tempted to. Nothing was going to make me forgive Syaoran Li. Nothing! However, as much as I wanted to ignore the fact that a piece of paper was lying on the floor, I eventually gave into my urges and slowly jumped off the bed to investigate. Creeping under the armchair, I picked up the sheet of paper and sat crossed-legged on the floor as I unfolded it. Written on the hotel stationary paper, was none other than Mr. Li's handwriting. It read:

"_Please forgive me, I didn't mean to shout at you."_

_Lots of Love Syaoran xxxxx_

Although the message was really short, it was enough to put a smile on my face. You know it doesn't take much for a girl to forgive a guy even though he _had_ clearly upset her. However, as you all know, I have a really stubborn side to me that always seems to dominate other sides of me. Thus I decided to play hard to get. That would show him for being nasty to me earlier! I walked over to my dressing table and scrawled on a sheet of blank hotel paper obtained from a mini box sitting on the corner of the table. On it I wrote:

_Mr. Li,_

_Apology not accepted. Seriously offended and still not wanting to speak to you. Goodbye._

_No love from the leader (and creator) of 'I hate Syaoran' Fan Club._

I folded the sheet of paper and eased it through the door into Syaoran's room. As expected, Syaoran was sitting patiently on the other side and had immediately picked it up once it emerged through to his room.

Several minutes later, another folded sheet of paper emerged in my room and I unfolded it once again. This time it read:

_Dear the leader of 'I hate Syaoran' Fan Club,_

_Is there any way I can make it up to you?_

_Lots of Love Syaoran xxxxx_

I rolled my eyes as I scrawled my reply on another sheet of stationary paper. I wasn't going to give in to him that easily.

_Mr. Li,_

_Nothing is going to melt the ice heart of your number one hate fan. Save yourself the trouble._

Smirking, I planned to see how Syaoran would reply. I sat waiting for him to ease through the door the next sheet of paper but after fifteen minutes there was still no action. Not long I heard his door slam shut and I immediately got up to have a look. Opening my hotel door slightly ajar, I managed to catch a glimpse of the lift doors closing with Syaoran in the lift. Wait a second. Did I just see Miss Meng in there too? I can't be too sure but I was definitely annoyed. How could he even think of going out with Miss Meng when there was a hot-tempered girl (meaning me) waiting for him to apologize sincerely? So basically that was it? I wrote that he should save himself the trouble and he just decided to do just that? Didn't he know the basic rule that when a girl tells you not to do something it actually means she wants you to do something about it? Man, are all males this ignorant? Not that I really expect him to come begging for forgiveness but at least some sincerity for heaven's sake!

I slammed the door angrily and then decided that I needed some fresh air to calm myself down. Grabbing my jacket, I left my hotel room and headed for the hotel swimming pool. As I made my way across the pool, ready to snap up a nice spot, I found myself staring at a familiar couple. No it wasn't Syaoran and Miss Meng. In fact it was Miss Meng and guess who? Yes! My crush, Mr. Handsome/Mr. Cool also known as Rukki Tsukiyama! They were sitting at the bar, laughing happily as they sipped their drinks. Hey, wasn't Miss Meng going out with Syaoran? Whatever…...anyway, it seemed as though they enjoyed each other's company very much though they were obviously both acting cool towards each other. However, having worked with Miss Meng for several years I am in the know when it comes to her actions. It was so obvious that she was flirting with Rukki and he was just playing along.

I hid behind one of those fake tropical plants next to the pool and continued to spy on them. Oh my, I can't believe it! Miss Meng and Rukki! I really should be jealous but I'm not bothered at all. Strange right? I'm finding it hard to believe too. I expected myself to run back to my hotel room and lie on the bed bawling how I once again lost to Miss Meng over everything! Or worse, plot to make Rukki all mine with some evil plan but NO, I'M NOT THE LEAST BOTHERED! Jealous? Not really. Well maybe just a little, after all Rukki is just too nice. Upset? Well, again not really. I can't believe that my anger rose to boiling point when Syaoran and Miss Meng were together and I'm totally fine when she was flirting continuously with my crush! This doesn't make sense? Well, I couldn't stay here any longer or else they would catch me and start pestering on Syaoran's behalf (especially Miss Meng). Sigh, I better just head back to my room and leave myself to rot. Man, what a really bad day.

I walked unenthusiastically out of the lift as I reached my floor, when I was surprised to see a nicely wrapped gift in front of my hotel door. It was in the shape of a small box and was wrapped in silver paper with a cream bow tied around it. Hmm, wonder who its from? Any ideas? I unlocked my door and examined the present curiously as I made my way over to the bed. Slowly untying the bow, I placed the loose ribbon to the side and started to peel off the silver wrapping paper. I nearly dropped the box onto the floor when I took off the remaining wrapping paper and lucky enough I didn't, or else I'd be crying over something else. The gift was in fact the perfume bottle I had seen in the perfume shop we had visited on our very first day. You know, the one I had said I would be able to afford if I turned mega-rich? Yes, that's exactly what it was! And to think I couldn't guess who had decided to give me this valuable gift. Slotted inside the box was a small, rectangular card and I felt my heart soften when I confirmed to myself whom it was from. Signed on the card was no other than the name:

_Syaoran._

At that very moment, an email icon on my laptop appeared. "You've got mail!" it announced as the mini animated butterfly on the computer started to fly around with a mini envelope attached to it. With the perfume bottle still in my hand, I sat down next to the laptop and clicked on the email icon. Immediately an image popped up and there on the screen were two animated characters: Syaoran and me. Well, cut out pictures of our heads were stuck to two animated bodies and Syaoran's cartoon character was on his knees begging for forgiveness whilst my cartoon character was standing with my back to him and shaking my head vigorously. I laughed as Syaoran's character started to cry and tug at my cartoon character's sleeve and a huge speech bubble appeared above his head, reading:

"_Ying Fa! Please forgive me!"_

Hmmm, do you think I'm being too harsh? Come to think of it, I was in the wrong too. I mean it was my fault that he had an allergy in the first place as well as having the red hand marks.

I glanced at the reply button on the email, an option to send a forgiveness card back to the sender. Should I or should I not click on it? My fingers fidgeted nervously as I tried to make my decision but then a sudden knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, causing me to jump and accidentally touch the mouse with a click…

* * *

**Yeah, I know you guys is going to jump me for leaving a cliffy once again..but..hehehe..oh well! hides I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Feed back please! **


	20. Accidentally Kissed

**Happi Valentine's Day everyone! **

**Disclaimer:**_ Rukki Tsukiyama is mine. I own him. ;p_

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary:**_ Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 20: **_Accidentally Kissed_

* * *

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I shrieked in horror as I frantically tried to bring back the email I had up on the screen like a second ago. AHHHHH! I can't believe I accidentally clicked on the button that said DELETE! I tried to go into my trashcan but I must've been clicking on the link too much because before I knew what was happening, my laptop screen went black. AWW MAN! I don't believe it! I just blew my laptop and Syaoran's email too. Are there any other computers around here? Sigh, I'm afraid not. The knocking from my door continued and I stomped angrily over to open the door to face the idiot who made me jump.

"YES?" I growled at an innocent looking hotel staff member who only wanted to know if I wanted my room cleaned.

"No thank you," I tried to reply politely through gritted teeth. Was that all he wanted to ask? The guy smiled at me and then moved onto the next room. I closed my door and returned to the computer. Great, now what do I do? Besides the fact that I blew up our company's property, I've now lost the chance to tell Syaoran that I forgive him without having to tell him in person.

What do I do now? What do I do now? I continued to question myself as I paced back and forth in my room. Well, one solution was to knock on Syaoran's door right now and tell him that I forgive him but…..but….….I can't do that! Why not you ask? Well I'm a girl and besides it's going to be so embarrassing after all the commotion I caused earlier. I can't even bring myself to look at him and say sorry.

Hey, but thinking about it, Syaoran went through a lot of trouble to apologize to me. I mean he could've just let me stay angry with him and not bother to ask me to forgive him but instead he went to all that trouble of buying the perfume and sending the creative email. SIGH! I really should give him my forgiveness in person shouldn't I? Okay it's decided then. I'm going to go over to Syaoran's room right now and apologize for my childish behaviour.

I was about to rush out of my room when I stopped in my tracks. Hey, is my hair sitting okay? Maybe I should reapply my make-up? Should I change to something nicer? Oh get a grip on yourself Sakura! You're only going over to say sorry and not on a blind date. But, a little perfume wouldn't hurt would it? I chuckled as I took out the perfume Syaoran had bought for me and squirted some on my neck and my wrists. Hmm, that smells pretty good. Minutes later, I left my room and headed for Syaoran's room. I could've used the connected door but I decided to respect his privacy (unlike him).

I was about to rap my fist on his door when I heard familiar voices along the corridor. Oh no! It's Miss Meng and Rukki! I need to hide but where? I glanced nervously from side to side and quickly hid behind a fake tropical plant standing outside Syaoran's door. Trust me, it was a huge plant so I was well hidden. Speaking of which, what is up with all these plants? It's like walking around in a greenhouse! Anyway back to the situation. Miss Meng and Rukki were heading for her room which, remember, was opposite Syaoran's room. I eased myself slowly behind the plant as they arrived at Miss Meng's door and was curious at what was going on. I peeked through the gaps between the large green leaves and tried to eavesdrop on what they were both saying. Before I could take any more action, a voice startled me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the voice whispered.

I turned my head to face the voice and without realizing that the figure was standing extremely close to me, my nose brushed with his and eventually our lips brushed together too.

Oh. My. God.

I just stood there, my face just inches away from his, and our eyes totally locked. My face started to redden as my heart thumped like a big bass drum. Oh my god. Oh my god. I started to awaken from my speechless state and tried to make my way out from behind the plant but failed. Instead I attracted Miss Meng and Rukki's attention and they stared at the both of us in awe.

"Uh…...Syaoran, Sakura," Miss Meng started to say. "May I ask what you two are doing behind that plant?"

Accidentally, I pushed over the plant and it fell onto the carpet with a thud. Oh great, now I couldn't even use the plant to cover my beetroot face.

"Uh…..uh," I stammered, trying to think of an excuse. I nudged Syaoran for some support but he was totally shocked about the incident too.

"Uh…uh," he too stammered.

Miss Meng sighed. "Oh, never mind. I can pretty much guess what you guys were getting up to," she stated as she returned to her room whilst Rukki looked at us both in amusement. Before he left, he winked at us and then headed for the lift.

I shook my head in disbelief as I tried to cover my dead embarrassed face. I can't believe I made a fool of myself again in front of Miss Meng AND Rukki! And to think that I kissed Syaoran again! Oh my god Syaoran. I turned my head slowly to look at him and he was smiling goofily at me. I began to feel irritated that he could be laughing at a situation like this and started to pound my fists on his chest (in a playful way of course, I didn't do it the 'boxer' way).

"ARGH! YOU!" I shrieked in annoyance. "Why do you always have to make me look like a fool around Miss Meng?"

"What do you mean I did? You made me look a fool in front of Mr. Tsukiyama!" Syaoran exclaimed as he laughed at my silly actions.

"But you were the one who was standing behind me!" I screeched in annoyance. "Trying to take advantage again!"

"Was not!" he answered defensively. "I was just curious about why you were standing behind MY plant. Besides you were the one who kissed me."

I glared at him in shock at the last part of his statement. "I kissed you? You wish! That only lasted like a second! It WAS NOT a kiss."

"Whatever you say," Syaoran replied. "But I still reckon you kissed me."

I fumed at him. "You! You! AGGHHH!"

Syaoran glanced at me in amusement whilst I pouted annoyingly.

"So care to tell me why you were hiding behind my plant?" he asked again.

Oh darn, I forgot I was coming to apologize. Well I wasn't going to apologize now.

Syaoran looked at me, waiting for me to answer his question.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were rotting in your room!" I exclaimed. "You know I still haven't forgiven you, you know." Okay, now why did I just tell that lie?

Syaoran looked down. "Oh." Obviously disappointed that the gift and the email hadn't worked like he had thought it would.

Gazing upon his disappointed expression, I did want to tell him that I wasn't angry with him anymore but after this incident, it was a different story.

"So, I guess you are fit and alive which is a great disappointment to me," I told him. "Well that's all I wanted to say." I rushed back into my own room, leaving a disappointed Syaoran standing in the corridor.

Once in my room, I scolded myself repeatedly. Why did you do that? Why didn't you just tell him? All I had to say was 'Sorry' or 'I forgive you' so how hard could it get? I flopped onto the bed in frustration as my intended plan failed and I started wail unhappily. Not long though, my thoughts drifted to when Syaoran and my lips brushed and I felt a smile creep across my face. Okay, although it was an embarrassing situation because Miss Meng and Rukki saw us, I actually felt slightly over the moon.

Heaving myself off the bed, I sat down at my dressing table. Gazing at my reflection, I touched my lips and my heart skipped a beat when I once again recalled what had happened earlier. For some strange reason, I then started to pucker up my lips to see what I looked like when I was ready for a kiss. Okay, the encounter with Syaoran had seriously affected my brain! I was acting like a total idiot! So there I was looking at my reflection and making all these weird facial expressions when a laugh came from the connected door.

I stopped what I was doing and averted my attention to the door, of course to find an amused Syaoran spying on me. Drat, I had moved the armchair away from the connected door and had forgot to push it back in place.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped as I stormed over to him.

He continued to laugh. "What on earth were you doing?" he asked.

"N…...nothing," I answered.

"Really? From what I could see, you were practicing some smooching moves," he said.

"Oh really? And what made you think that?" I questioned him with my arms crossed.

"Well for one, you were doing this," he replied as he closed his eyes. "And then you done this," he continued to say as he puckered up his lips. "And then this!" he started to make kissing noises.

"No I didn't!" I laughed giving him a push, causing him to stop his stupid imitations of me. "Stop making fun of me!" I continued to pout.

Syaoran laughed, "Alright, I'll stop the playing. So what were you REALLY doing?"

I rolled my eyes. He sure wasn't going to let it go was he?

Just then a beeping sound could be heard and caught our attention. Hey! My laptop just came back on! Now that is strange. The email I had up earlier popped up once again on the screen and I cringed as the animated characters started their little 'forgive me' scene again.

""So what do you say?" Syaoran suddenly asked as my eyes left the email.

"Huh?" I looked at him in confusion.

"The email," he said.

"Oh that," I started to say. "Well, erm…..…." I started to find myself lost for words again. I shifted around nervously, not looking at Syaoran any longer.

"Well, you don't have to tell me," he said. "I know your answer already."

I looked at him surprised. "You do?"

He nodded. "Of course, you forgive me right?"

Looking at him suspiciously, I wondered how he knew. Was it that obvious? "What makes you think that?" I questioned him.

"Well for one, you are talking to me right now and secondly…" he motioned for me to lean closer to him.

Curiously, I leaned in closer and he sniffed my hair or was it my neck? Oh I don't know.

"Yep, you're still wearing it," he told me.

"Wearing what?" I asked him, now totally confused. What on earth was he talking about?

"The perfume of course!" he exclaimed. "I realized you were wearing it when I stood beside you outside. Now don't tell me you bought the perfume yourself?" he said as he noticed I was ready to make a comeback comment.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't hide it any longer. "Fine, I have forgiven you. Happy?" I told him.

Syaoran smiled. "What do you think?"

"So is that it?" I asked him. "One bottle of perfume and a lousy email is what it takes for me to forgive you?"

Syaoran shrugged. "What more do you want?"

"Well I don't know," I told him. Gosh, couldn't he be creative for once?

Syaoran thought for a second. "Hey, I got just the thing. Meet me outside the lift tonight at 7.00 pm sharp. Oh and don't forget to dress nicely."

"Why? Where are you taking me?" I asked as he made his way back into his room.

"You'll see!" he called out, leaving me to guess what plan he had up his sleeve for tonight.

**Comments? okay that's all..next update gonna be up soon..so..yah..NO SCHOOL FOR ME TOMORRO! YAY!  
**


	21. First Date

**Late update..I know. I been busy with research paper and essays. I apologized for the long wait. And thanks everyone for reading and leaving your comments. I appreciated it. and yes I do read all of your comments and it all means a whole lot to me so please don't you ever think that your comments doesn't make a difference to me, trust me..it does. anyway here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: **Rukki Tsukiyama is mine. He's my _slave._

**Title:**_ My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 20:** _First Date_

* * *

I stood waiting patiently as I leaned against the wall just outside the lift. Flicking open my compact mirror, I checked that my hair had been brushed nicely into a high ponytail and that the loose strands had been held firmly in place by a few black hairpins. I had changed into a casual white top and black skirt with matching boots as I waited for Syaoran to come out from his room.

Not long, I heard Syaoran's door open and voila! Out he came wearing a reasonably looking tux, his spiked hair gelled into place. Syaoran caught me staring at him in confusion and awe as I looked at him and then at my own outfit.

Uh, was I supposed to dress up for this? Wait, he did say dress nicely didn't he? I smacked my head in embarrassment as I walked over to him, him doing the same.

"Hey," we greeted each other.

"Uh, should I change?" I blurted out. "I kind of look out of place."

Syaoran shook his head. "No it's alright. I'm the one who's dressing too inappropriately. Hold on a second, I'll be right back!" he told me and then rushed back into his room. Minutes later, he reappeared wearing a much more casual outfit and grinned as he locked his door.

"So ready to go?" he asked.

"You haven't told me where we're going yet," I reminded him.

"You'll see," he said as we headed into the lift.

"But I really want to know," I told him. ARGH, all this suspense was killing me.

"Well you're going to have to be patient," Syaoran said.

"Come on," I pressed. "Just a little hint. Just one tiny, little hint."

Syaoran shook his head. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

"You know, I hate surprises," I told him. And really I did. I just hate the feeling of being kept in the dark about things even though the surprise is a nice one.

Syaoran just shrugged and then led me out of the lift, along the lobby and out of the hotel into the cold night. We weren't in the open for long because as soon as we exited the hotel, Syaoran and I clambered into a private cab waiting outside the building.

The cab driver spoke French to us once we entered his cab, and I presumed he was asking where we wanted to go. Syaoran answered in fluent French and I looked at him in amazement. Wow, I never knew he spoke French. Although I didn't have a clue what he had said, his voice sounded extremely sexy. AH! Snap out of it Sakura! Don't get too carried away now. I lowered my head to cover my blushing cheeks as I diverted my attention by scolding myself for not swotting up on my French Dictionary. Maybe it would've helped on solving this surprise of his.

I think about 15 minutes later, we arrived at our destination and we hopped out of the cab. The night was dark and chilly but the lights of Paris were showering the streets, creating a beautiful atmosphere. I felt a cold breeze and let out a shiver. Why on earth was it colder here than where we were at the hotel?

Once Syaoran had handed the cab driver the correct fare, he led me over to a large silhouette in the dim light. I gasped as we neared the object and then smiled. The large silhouette was of a cruise boat situated on the River Seine. Ah, no wonder the air was colder here we were basically standing next to the river.

"Wow," I breathed, astonished at the sight of the beautiful cruise boat before my eyes. The cruise boat, named Le Diamant, must've been around 60 meters long in length with plated glass and an incredible glass canopy. The lights from inside the boat, shone through the transparent glass allowing us to see clearly the surroundings inside the boat. I had only one word to describe such a piece of transport. Incredible.

By now, I had guessed that Syaoran had made a reservation in this cruise boat and I was feeling slightly excited since I've never stepped foot on a boat like this before! A hostess led us onto the cruise boat and over to an empty table nearer the front and although the boat had a capacity of maybe around three hundred or so table settings, ours was slightly privatized from others.

I sat down at the table like an excited little girl going on a school trip as I stared at the wonderful view of the River Seine through the transparent glass. Syaoran looked at me amused and asked, "Like it?"

I nodded without hesitation and smiled.

"This reservation must've been very expensive," I suddenly said as I turned to face him.

"Well, anything to make you forgive me," he shrugged.

"You didn't have to do this," I told him guiltily. "I'd forgiven you a long time ago."

Syaoran looked at me horrified. "Well, why didn't you say so? I could've spent the money on something else!"

I looked at him horrified. What a cheapskate!

"Come on, let's see if we can get a refund!" he suggested as he started to get up.

"Syaoran Li! You're so mean!" I screeched as I crossed my arms angrily. What kind of a guy was he? Just because the girl said that he didn't have to come to all this trouble, doesn't mean he had to change attitude that fast!

"What? What do you mean?" Syaoran asked innocently. "You said you'd forgiven me so I shouldn't waste money on this pointless trip right?" He looked at me for confirmation.

I rolled my eyes. "Urgh, it is like pointless explaining things to you," I spat. What? Did he expect me to beg him to let me on this tour around Paris? No way!

Syaoran laughed as he noticed my irritated expression. "Alright, enough of the playing. I was only kidding," he said as he sat back down. "Even if you have forgiven me, I still want to spend the evening with you on this cruise boat."

My face softened as I looked into his brown eyes and I sighed. "You know, I don't really want to be here but since you're showing so much sincerity in wanting to spend the evening with me, then I'll just accept your offer of this trip," I replied stubbornly. Of course Syaoran knew that I wasn't meaning what I said, but he didn't say anything and just joined me in gazing at the extraordinary scenery before us.

When it was nearing departure time, the boat started to flood with people, mainly couples I must add. Not long the boat was cruising along the River Seine slowly as the tour of Paris began. Firstly we passed the Statue de la Liberte and the Tour Eiffel or as we all famously know, the Eiffel Tower. The Eiffel Tower was a stunning sight with its illuminated golden lights emphasizing the amazing structure. It was the first time that I had such close contact with the extravagant piece of art during the night.

Well, let's not forget the atmosphere of the boat itself. Already, musicians had taken their place on a mini stage and a singer was situated at the front belting her vocals to a sweet sounding French music piece. Hostesses were walking up and down the boat, their hands holding trays of deliciously looking dishes waiting to be served. Not long, a young hostess appeared at our table and placed down our (or Syaoran's) selected starter course. I stared at the dish sitting in front of me and felt my mouth savouring. The dish consisted of thin slices of smoked salmon flavoured with dill and sweet corn sauce. Mouth-watering eh?

"Well, Bon Appetite!" Syaoran said as he started to dig into his meal.

I nodded and started to taste the slices of smoked salmon. Mmmmmm! How delicious!

"You know this is only the starter course," Syaoran informed me as he noticed my contented expression. It was obvious that I was absolutely smitten by all this.

"I know that," I answered with my mouth full.

"I just hope you don't faint when we reach the desserts," he added as he chuckled.

I looked at him irritatingly. "Shut up and eat your food. You're spoiling the wonderful atmosphere."

Syaoran nodded. "Sorry I apologize. I won't spoil this wonderful trip for our dear Miss Sakura Kinomoto anymore," he teased.

You know if we weren't in a public place, I would've given him a fish slap right there. Yes, a fish slap with one of _his_ pieces of salmon slices. What? I'm not wasting one of my slices for him!

So I we dug into our meals, we continued to view the wonderful sights of Paris, which included the Grand Palais and Le Louvre. Both were amazing really. Next up was the Notre Dame, which utterly put me in a daze. I wonder, is there really a hunchback living up there? See, there goes my imagination again! Sigh, too many kid movies affect such a smart, logical mind sometimes.

Soon, the main course was served and we had ordered pan-fried fillet steak with red wine reduction and savoy potatoes. Yum! I wonder what's dessert going to be like? The musicians were now playing a nice romantic ballad in the background and the lights had dimmed. Couples were now heading for the dance floor with their loved ones, swaying along to the song. I eased myself nearer to the transparent window as I tried to catch sight of the Hotel de Ville before we passed it. Without realizing, I had edged rather close towards Syaoran and now our faces were inches apart. I felt my heart thump wildly as his soft breath touched my hair and his lips just barely touching my cheeks. I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment, as I couldn't quite control the emotion I was feeling at that particular moment. Well, you couldn't blame me as I had quite a bit of red wine to drink and in addition, there was this romantic atmosphere. Who wouldn't be feeling all lovey dovey? I felt Syaoran's hand tilt my head to face him directly, guiding my lips slowly to his. Strangely, I didn't repel to his actions and instead I found myself attracted to him. Our eyes locked and not long our lips were 3 cm from touching, 2 cm from touching, 1 cm from touching and…

GEEZ! I jumped back from our encounter, Syaoran doing the same when loud, bouncy French music came on and we found one of the musicians standing right next to our table with his large, loud accordion and smiling rather goofily. Obviously that was the thing that had scared the life out of me.

Syaoran scratched his head embarrassingly as he realized we had nearly kissed. He must've also been thinking that this romantic aroma was more powerful than it seemed.

"Uh…hey, want to dance?" I offered, feeling rather uncomfortable after that incident. Phew, I was that close to kissing Syaoran. EEKS! Now wouldn't that totally ruin my night?

Syaoran grinned. "Sure." And we headed for the dance floor.

As if it was total joke, the bouncy French music stopped and another ballad came on. What was this, some kind of set up?

"Well, looks like it's going to be a slow dance," Syaoran said.

"Yep," I answered, rather annoyed.

"We can return to our table if you want," Syaoran offered, upon noticing my annoyed expression.

"No, it's okay," I told him.

Syaoran nodded and we slowly swayed to the ballad. Uh, just to let you know we were standing opposite each other, no hands attached until one of the nosy musicians came along. He smiled at us as he sang and played next to us, attracting the other musicians who joined him and then who tried to teach us how to dance properly. Before we knew it, Syaoran's arm slid round my waist and my arm was draped around his shoulder. The nosy musicians gave us the 'perfect' sign and went off to pester other couples.

I admit if it had been two weeks ago and Syaoran and I were in this position, I would've screamed so loudly that all mankind would've gone deaf but now it was different. In fact I can't even imagine how I would be pleased to be in Syaoran's embrace at this very moment. Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned in closer to him as the soft music entered my mind and my head rested on his shoulder. Syaoran was utterly surprised at first but not long he responded by tightening his embrace, bringing me closer to him. And unlike my encounter with Rukki the last time, this ballad sounded like it was going to go on for eternity…

* * *

**and that is where it ended...to be continued.. Comments please? sorry for the late update again..but yah..stupid been giving me some..problems..  
**


	22. One Night Stand or More?

**I apologized for the late update. I been extremely busy, and my health isn't that good either. Ugh, stupid weather and school! It's going to kill me before I even notice it! Oh and those who's wondering I'm 16 not 61..I just feel like putting that.**

**Disclaimer: **_Rukki Tsukiyama is mine. He's my slave._

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 22:** _One Night Stand or More?_

* * *

Well I thought it was going to last for eternity until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Syaoran and I stopped dancing and turned to face a rather good-looking French guy. He made a gesture as if to swap partners during this dance so before we knew it, I was in the embrace of this unknown French guy who spoke with a slurred French accent and Syaoran was now embracing a young French woman who had a smile so wide, you could probably count how many teeth she had top and bottom.

We both swayed along to the slow dance music but I couldn't stop myself from throwing occasional glances over at Syaoran and the French woman. In my opinion they made an odd couple. However, I couldn't ignore the fact that Syaoran may become interested in this wonderful lady as she was perfect in any way you could imagine. Her long, silky blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and she was very an extremely revealing black V-neck dress, exposing most of her cleavage. I mean what guy wouldn't melt to her knees if they saw her, let alone dance with her? Meanwhile, the French guy I was dancing with continuously chattered to me in French but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Instead I just thought I'd nod and smile at the appropriate times and just concentrate on spying on Syaoran and his new partner.

After some more observation, I found myself brimming with jealousy when the woman pulled herself closer and closer to Syaoran. The nerve of that woman! And I was even more shocked when I caught Syaoran staring at her 'you-know-what'! Yes! He was staring down at her chest and his eyes were bulging with excitement. Alright, maybe I'm exaggerating but his eyes were glued to them I tell you! HMPPH!

Once the song ended, I thanked the French guy politely and stormed back over to the table whilst Syaoran done the same.

"That was fun wasn't it?" he said smiling.

"Oh yes, that was fun," I replied annoyingly. "In fact, I bet you earned yourself more than just a dance." I picked up my glass of champagne and took a big sip.

Syaoran looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh you know what I'm talking about. I mean come on. Her chest was ready to burst out of her dress, I'm sure nobody noticed that," I replied sarcastically.

"It was? I didn't notice," Syaoran replied with an innocent look. Well, I wasn't going to fall for that.

"Oh sure," I said. "Your eyes were practically glued to her chest so who are you kidding?" I slammed the glass down onto the table.

"When did you see me doing that?" Syaoran exclaimed in shock.

"When? Through the entire dance you butthead!" I screeched. "You were just staring, staring and…STARING!"

Syaoran scratched his head in confusion when his eyes lit up. "Oh!" he just said and then started to laugh.

I don't believe it. One minute he is acting all romantic around me and then within the next minute, he has his perverted eyes glued onto another woman's cleavage _and_ now he's laughing? I glared at him annoyingly. "What's so funny? Thinking about the woman's wonderful boobs perhaps?" I hissed.

Syaoran continued to laugh but also managed to say, "No, I think you've got it all wrong."

Me? Got it wrong? Oh no, I think my eyesight is perfectly fine thank you.

"You see I wasn't staring at her chest, I was staring at her feet," Syaoran explained.

I looked at him in horror. Okay so he doesn't have a liking to a woman's cleavage but fetish for feet?

_Oh my god._

"Stop, don't say anymore," I told him as I started to lose my appetite. Maybe Syaoran Li wasn't the man I thought he was.

"Wait, I don't want you to misunderstand," he continued to say. "You see I was staring at her feet so that I wouldn't suffer a serious injury from her stilettos."

I gave him an unconvinced look. Wow, what a wonderful excuse. First time in fact that I heard such a lame yet wonderful excuse.

"I'm serious," Syaoran said as he caught me raising an eyebrow. "Look, I'm not a great dancer and I was born with two left feet. Can you imagine what would happen if her heels dug into my feet?" He averted his eyes towards the French woman who was sitting a few tables away from us and I followed his gaze. My eyes trailed down from the woman's long blond hair, low V-neck and then towards her feet. Sure enough, the woman was wearing 3 inch high heels which I have to admit would be pretty painful if she mistakenly stepped on your poor toes.

I let out a sigh and turned to look at Syaoran again. Should I or should I not believe him? Well why not? It made sense in a way but if I catch him staring at another woman's chest ever again, I'm going sock him one!

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked down in embarrassment. "I always seem to be jumping to such ridiculous conclusions," I said sheepishly.

Syaoran just shrugged. "What can I say, woman are so sensitive when it comes to someone they like," he answered, his eyes twinkling.

I looked at him in surprise. "Wh…wh…..what on earth are you talking about?" I started to stutter. Oh my, was it that obvious that I was slightly attracted to him?

"You know what I'm talking about," Syaoran just said, as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Well for a fact, I don't," I replied stubbornly as I took another sip from my glass, trying to hide my blushing face.

Before we could continue our conversation any longer, the hostess brought over the dessert and placed it in the center of our table. My eyes glistened as I licked my lips at the sight of the rich chocolate caramel cake topped with chocolate mousse. Delicious! Syaoran started to cut the cake into slices and then with a fork, he scooped up a small piece of the cake and held it up to me.

"Here try it," he said as he eased the slice of cake over to my mouth.

With slight hesitation, I brought my mouth forward and devoured the cake in my mouth.

"What you think?" he asked as I slowly ate and wiped my mouth in case of traces of chocolate mousse.

I nodded my head in satisfaction. "Very nice," I mumbled.

"Here have another," he said as he scooped up another slice and once again held it up to my mouth. I shook my head as I picked up my own fork.

"It's okay, I'll get my own slice," I started to say but Syaoran was persistent.

"Why, what's wrong with this slice?" he asked. Well, he had a point. What was wrong with the slice he was offering me? Well for one he was feeding me cake! Only lovers do that! And two, he used his own fork! Syaoran-cooties! AHHH!

Sighing, I knew I didn't have enough sufficient reasons to defeat Syaoran's question so I devoured the next slice. Just then I thought of the greatest idea! Using my own fork, I scooped up the nearest slice and held it up to Syaoran. He looked at me as if to say, 'What are you doing now?'

"What? You haven't tasted this wonderful cake yet so I'm offering you a bite," I answered.

Syaoran grinned and within seconds, the slice of cake had reached Mr. Li's belly. So that was how we spent the rest of the evening. Feeding each other cake. How fun.

By the time we had returned to the hotel, it was already midnight. Syaoran and I were feeling slightly flushed from tonight's dinner.

"Well, good night," Syaoran replied as he stood outside my door as I rummaged through my bag for the key.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied, flashing me a cute smile sending my heart flutter once more. Oh and his voice was just so sexy. Oh my, I think the champagne is kicking in.

"Anyway, I'll see you nice and sharp tomorrow morning," he said as he stood in front of his hotel door. "We've got a plane to catch."

Oh yeah! I totally forgot that our three-week business trip here was finally over and today was the last day. I began to feel slightly disappointed that I couldn't spend yet another romantic day with Syaoran in this wonderful city. Unlocking my door, I stole one last glance at Syaoran who was now searching for his key. I don't know if it was the red wine I had earlier, the romantic atmosphere from before or just a hidden fantasy of mine but I had the sudden urge to do something which I would never imagine myself to commit in a million years. Within a split second, I had made my way across to Syaoran and cupped his face into my palms, before planting my glossed lips onto his.

At that very moment I wanted my trip to Paris to be a memorable one and wouldn't it be, if I had kissed Syaoran Li, my hot manager on the last day of our trip. Although I may have to face serious consequences after this kiss, such as facing the sack or being branded a female pervert, I still do think that pursuing my feelings for this gentleman is the correct way to act. My eyes remained closed as I brushed against his soft lips and I knew I had to pull away before he let out a piercing scream. Not wanting this moment to end, I reluctantly started to release his face from my cupped palms and attempted to pull away from his mesmerizing lips. However, to my surprise or maybe not a total surprise, Syaoran responded to my sudden kiss and pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as my light smooch turned into our first passionate kiss.

Well as you know in most romantic movies, a passionate kiss leads to another and so the very next morning…..I woke up with the greatest feeling of regret ever. I can't believe that I slept with Syaoran Li on our so-called first date and I don't even know if he shared the same feelings as I did for him. We were lying in each other's embrace as our bodies were covered with the cream bed linen in his hotel room. My head was rested on his chest and I could hear his soft breathing as he slept soundly. I brought my manicured fingers up to his bare chest as I gently traced swirls on his skin and thought deeply about the previous night. Would it be considered a one-night stand? I mean if we hadn't consumed so much champagne that evening then this probably wouldn't have happened. I sighed as I felt as though my feelings were tied up in one big complicated knot.

Not long, Syaoran awoke and his hand caressed my hair gently when he realized that I was awake. "Good morning," he replied huskily. I titled my head up to look at him and I gave him a brief smile. "Morning."

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I lied as I started to edge out of the bed.

Upon noticing that something was wrong, Syaoran sat up on the bed and asked me again. "I know something's wrong Sakura, please tell me."

I looked at him and sighed. "I want to apologize for last night. You know for just kissing you like that. I didn't intend for it to lead to this." I started to pick up my clothes that were scattered around the room. "I understand if you want us to go our separate ways and treat as though nothing happened," I started to say.

Syaoran looked at me in disbelief. "What? Are you thinking that I treated last night as a one-night stand?" he asked in shock.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. "Well didn't you?"

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "No! Of course not! Do you not know how much I want to be with you?" he suddenly blurted out.

Upon hearing this, my head perked up in utter shock. Did I just hear right? Did Syaoran Li just say that he wanted to be with me?

"Really?" I squeaked as I tried to take in what he had just absentmindedly blurted out.

Syaoran nodded without hesitation whilst I blushed uncontrollably. Oh my god, Syaoran Li just admitted his love for me! Well not exactly but it was good enough.

"So do you?" he asked.

"Huh?" I replied as I broke away from my overjoyed thoughts.

"Do you consider last night as a one-night stand?" Syaoran asked.

I was silent for a while until I finally managed to say. "No. Last night was one of the best moments of my life," I told him with a smile.

Just then we heard a shrill voice calling for Syaoran and without warning, Miss Meng strolled into the room. Shrieking in horror, I darted behind an armchair and Syaoran pulled up the covers.

"Hey Maggie!" Syaoran greeted embarrassingly. "What brings you here so early!"

Miss Meng was speechless for a second before apologizing sincerely. "Sorry! Your door was unlocked and I decided to let myself in. I just came to tell you that our cab is waiting for us outside and I was going to let Sakura know too. Take it I don't have to make a trip to her room now," she said as she averted her gaze at a rather tomato faced me.

"Thanks Maggie, we'll be right down," Syaoran said as Miss Meng started to make her way out of the room. I slid onto the floor as I held my head in total embarrassment. Yesterday might have been the best day of my life _but_ today has got to be the worst day of my life!

* * *

**Um..okay that's about it..I dunno when I'm going to update next. I been busy with school and what not. Not to mention that I'm coming down with a flu. Gahh..and er..yah my update is going to be slow. I apologize for it. Comments are appreciated!**


	23. In Which Another Situation

**Let just say that... I been doing other things in my life that made me forgot about this story. Hehehe... I can't barely take care of all the things that's happening in my life much less write more than one story. XP BUT anyway, enjoy this chapter while you can, since I have no idea when the next one will be? If I get enough reviews... I will update fast. LULZ**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own... CCS and yah I'm not planning on owning them. _

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 23: **_In which another situation..._

* * *

Sitting on the plane, I looked out of the window at the puffy white clouds as I felt my body rising higher into the air. My mind whisked off to the previous night, how Syaoran and I had shared a wonderful night together. Even the passionate kiss we had shared, still lingered on my lips.

I turned my head briefly to my left, where Miss Meng was sitting quietly in-between us with today's newspaper in her hand. I wanted to tilt my head to catch a glimpse of Syaoran who was sitting in the seat next to the alley but decided not to. I couldn't be missing him already? That's just ridiculous! Anyway, the flight journey flew by so fast that it was unbelievable. Apart from the unexpected feeling of travel sickness during the last hour, I was perfectly fine though I'm suspecting I've contracted the cold. Before I knew it, I was standing at the luggage collection point, watching the numerous luggage cases whirring round and round on the conveyor belt. I rummaged through my trouser pocket for a tissue and sighed in frustration when I remembered that I was wearing a new washed pair of jeans today. Just then a voice behind startled me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Syaoran asked as I turned to look at him, sniffing.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said as I rubbed my bare arms as I felt a chill from the air conditioning directly above me.

Syaoran slipped off his thin jacket and handed it to me. "Here, put this on," he said as he placed it over my shoulders.

"No I'm fine, really," I reassured him as I tried to give it back to him.

"Ying Fa, don't make me worry okay?" he scolded me as I continued to act childishly.

I looked at him and pouted but obediently slipped my arms into the jacket.

"See, now that's a good girl," he grinned as he zipped it up. Just then I caught sight of my suitcase and I made an effort to retrieve it but not before Syaoran stopped me.

"Here, you stay here. I'll get it for you," he piped up and before I could protest, he had walked forward and was reaching out to grab it from the conveyor belt. I smiled secretly as I buried myself into the warm jacket and stared at Syaoran dreamily. He wasn't all that bad. I wonder why I had such a grudge against him at the start? Love is a funny thing really, all things change when you catch the love virus. Hate can turn to love, and enemies turn into the ones whom you wish to spend the rest of your life with. That is just weird. And come to think of it, Ying Fa is a pretty nice pet name. Especially the way he says it! Sigh!

Not long, Miss Meng had waved us goodbye as she departed the airport in a cab, whilst we clambered into another. Syaoran and I sat beside each other in awkward silence throughout most of the journey. I mean, were we a couple now? What do we say to each other? I mean after last night, I really should be embarrassed with myself.

Thankfully, we reached our apartment and I was utterly relieved to be back at home! Home sweet home at last! I flopped onto the couch as I felt my head aching. I had filled up two nice travel sickness bags on the plane and I think my breath still smelled like vomit. Speaking of which, I suppose I need to rinse my mouth again before I start eating anything. I heaved my tired body off the couch and made my way over to the bathroom whilst Syaoran called for some fast food. Once opening the refrigerator, we realized that we hadn't stocked up any food.

Picking up my flannel and rinsing it under the hot tap, I placed it on my face and closed my eyes as the heat seeped through into my skin. After a few minutes of relaxation, I hung up the flannel on the hook on the door and gazed into my reflection. I stressed my eyes as I took a closer look into the mirror only to find myself staring at a blurred outline of my reflection. My hands grasped onto either side of the washbasin as I tried to stop myself from falling. Faint took over me and I knocked one of my perfume bottles onto the floor as I tried to make my way out of the bathroom.

Upon hearing the commotion in the bathroom, Syaoran rushed over and found me struggling to stand up as I grasped at the side of the door for support.

"Ying Fa, are you alright?" he asked me in concern as he led me over to the couch. I looked at him tiredly and gave him a reassuring look. "I'm fine, I think I'm suffering a bit of jet lag," I told him. "I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

Syaoran, who was obviously still not convinced, felt my forehead with his hand and then gaped at me shock. "You're head is roasting!" he shrieked. "You've got a fever!"

"It's alright, it's just a little cold," I continued to tell him but Syaoran wasn't at all pleased. He had already rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled out an ice pack. I shuddered as he placed it gently on my head and I attempted to push it away. "I don't want it," I whined childishly. "It's cold."

"It's the only way to make your fever cool down a little," he told me. Offering his shoulder for support, Syaoran led me into my bedroom and tucked me into the warm covers of my bed. "Now, tell me where you usually put medication?"

"First drawer next to the washing machine," I told him and soon Syaoran came back with a glass of warm water and two tablets. Dropping the two tablets into the water, they sizzled and dissolved into the water to leave a trace of small white bubbles. Hmm, reminds me of lemonade really. I took a gulp of water and scrunched up my face as the bitter taste of the medication invaded my taste buds. I wanted to leave it at that but Syaoran pressed for me to drink the whole glass. How evil! Sob!

"Now, get a good night's rest and you'll feel all better tomorrow," Syaoran said as he kissed me gently on the cheek and then closed my bedroom door. I blushed at Syaoran's kiss and for that particular moment, I was glad that I had contracted the cold. I mean who wouldn't want to live the moment of being cared for when they are ill? I just didn't expect that Syaoran would be the one to be looking after me when I was unwell.

Anyhow, I pulled up the covers up to my chin and buried myself deeper as I closed my eyes and thought of how lucky I was to have someone like Syaoran to care for me. Not long, I drifted into a deep sleep and I swear that occasionally I could feel someone standing beside me and changing the ice pack on my head. That person as you may have already guessed, was Syaoran.

After three hours, I finally woke up from my slumber and I felt much better. I felt my head with my hand and found that my fever had cooled down. I sat up on the bed and stared into the pitch darkness in the room, except for a small crack of light from the door. Slipping on my nightgown, I shuffled out of my bedroom and into the lounge where the television was switched on in mute mode. I found Syaoran curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly like a baby obviously after such an exhausting plane journey and from looking after me when we got back. I headed into his room and grabbed the covers before dragging it into the lounge and gently placing it over him, careful not to wake him up. I examined his face as he slept and smiled to myself. Slowly, I peeled back a little of the covers and slid myself next to him on the couch. Syaoran stirred a little but did not wake and I placed my head on his chest as I buried myself closer to his body. Not long I drifted off to sleep again, knowing that I was safe in Syaoran's arms…..

Next morning, I awoke feeling someone stroking my hair. I looked up to find Syaoran staring at me intently as his fingers ran softly through my silk hair.

"Morning Princess," he whispered as I looked at him and smiled.

"Morning," I replied as I stifled a yawn.

"Sleep well?" he asked as I continued to bury my head in his chest.

I nodded. "You?"

"Yep," Syaoran replied. "Apart from the fact that I'm totally numb from head to toe at the moment," he chuckled.

I released myself from Syaoran's embrace and apologized. "Sorry."

Syaoran waved off my remark. "But the sight of a stunning beauty throwing herself at me makes the numbness go away," he added cheekily.

A smile crept on my face as I playfully punched him on the chest. "Hah! You wish!"

I slid out of the couch and walked over to the kitchen, my bare feet tip-toeing on the freezing cold tiles. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him. "We've got err…..expired cheese sandwiches and milk that looks like its got things floating in it," I said as I peered at the container of milk in my hand. Okay, remind me next time to remember to toss out the milk before I go on holiday.

"Neither," Syaoran called out. "I don't want to die of food poisoning at such a young age," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. Just then the phone rang and I rushed over to pick it up. "Hello, Sakura speaking," I answered cheerfully.

"Saku!" a familiar greeted through the other end. "You're finally back!"

"Tomoyo!" I squealed in excitement. "I've missed you!"

"Me too!" she shrieked. "So how was Paris?" she asked cheekily.

I stole a glance at Syaoran and replied, "Great," I told her. Oh my goodness, how was I going to tell her about Syaoran and I?

"You've got to fill me in with all the details!" she squealed. "Want to meet up for breakfast?"

"Sure!" I replied. "Taking half the stuff in my fridge is non-edible at the moment," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Great! How does ten sound?" she said.

"That's fine with me," I told her. "Same place?"

"Yep, same place as usual. See you there!" Tomoyo replied.

We said goodbye and hung up. Syaoran was looking a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I wanted breakfast to be just the two of us," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Syaoran, Tomoyo is my best friend. Best friends always comes first I'm afraid."

He continued to pout but I know he was just kidding. The real problem I faced now though was how I was going to break the news to Tomoyo, that I was now dating Syaoran. Alright, I wasn't just dating him, I slept with him too! Oh lord, this was going to be the toughest conversation ever.

* * *

**Comments to let me know what you think... and... THAT'S IT! The more the comments the more motivations for me to update. Lol 8D**


	24. The Wheel of Fate

**Hey everyone... Yeah, I know that I'm guilty. I mean... I been missing for like 2 years? lulz I don't even know anymore, but at least I'm back with a new chapter right? XD Really, I'm sorry for not updating and yeah... You guys know my excuses xP. I'll try my hardest to update more? Possibly? Maybe? I have no idea. Anyways, I want to tell everyone "THANK YOU!" I'm really happy that you guys like this story and kept on supporting me... since I still get reviews on this story, even though I don't update *is shot*. So, here's a new chapter. Enjoy~!  
**

**Disclaimer:**_ I still haven't own them...yet. Rukki Tsukiyama is still my slave  
_

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 24: **_The Wheel of Fate _

* * *

You know, this sounds like an absolute miracle but Syaoran and I weren't fighting over the bathroom today. In fact, we were standing beside each other and sharing the bathroom mirror, which if back then, wouldn't have been possible since either one of us would've kicked the other out of the bathroom. Honestly, isn't love such a funny thing?

I picked up my hair gel and squeezed some onto my fingers as I twirled some strands of loose hair into perfect place. After rinsing my hands under the lukewarm tap water, I unzipped my cosmetics bag and started to apply some powder onto my face. Syaoran who was gelling his hair, looked at me in amusement.

"I don't understand why you still need make-up," he said. "You're beautiful already!" he grinned as he raked his fingers through his chestnut hair.

I laughed and threw him a glance. "Well I want to look prettier." I told him. "Why? Don't you want me to look prettier?" I teased as I applied my eye shadow.

"Well since you asked," he started to say. "My answer would be no."

I stared at him in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because then every guy in the street will be looking at you and I don't want any other guy to be staring at my girlfriend," he said.

I rolled my eyes and started to slap on some lip-gloss. "Huh! Who says I'm your girlfriend?" I teased him further.

"I did!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Now don't try and deny the fact that you like me," he scolded jokingly. "I mean who was the one who got jealous just because I mentioned Maggie…"

I looked at him disbelief. "I was _not_ jealous," I answered defensively. Yes I was, but I'm not going to admit to that.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran teased. "So why did you look like you had steam coming out from your ears? And even better your face looking like this." His lips formed a pout and his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to make an angry face. To me he looked not at all angry, more constipated I reckon.

"I DID NOT look like that!" I exclaimed as I tried not to laugh as Syaoran continued to pull that stupid expression and screaming in a high-pitched voice, "I hate you, Syaoran!"

"Stop it! I don't sound like that!" I squealed giving him a push, causing him to lose his balance a little. "In fact, I never said that all!"

Syaoran thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, you didn't. You said _'I wuv you Syaoran!'_" he imitated again in his utterly stupid impression of me. Yes me. I tell you, he would never make a living out of being a comedian because he totally sucks. Strangely though, I found him to be incredibly amusing. I'm telling you, love makes all your senses go crazy.

"No! I didn't say that either!" I laughed, attempting to give him another shove but instead ended up in his embrace as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, you didn't, but you will soon..." he said. "In fact, how about now?" he flashed me a cheeky smile.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" I teased as I looked into his eyes.

"Because you're not going to be able to resist after this," he whispered as he cupped my face in his palms and brought his lips onto my mine. His beautiful lips caressed mine gently as I responded leading us into another passionate smooch. Not long our tongues mingled and I could taste a fresh tingling sensation from his mint breath. If he hadn't been holding me in his arms, I would've melted to the floor right there. After a mere few seconds of endless bliss, I suddenly pulled away and scolded jokingly, "Hey! Watch the lip-gloss! Now, I need to re-apply!" I whined as I pretended to pout.

He laughed as he wiped his mouth a little and then grinned. "Whooh, strawberry flavour. I like that," he grinned cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're going to be late!" I whined as I pushed him out of the bathroom. "We still have to get changed!"

"Oh yes! The next exciting part of this morning!" he exclaimed in an excited matter.

"No!" I told him sternly as he tried to drag me into his room. "We're both getting changed in our own room _and_ then meeting out here once we're ready."

"Aww, now that's not fun," he whined but before he could protest I pushed him into his own room and retreated into mine.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Half an hour later, we were standing side by side at the entrance of Tomoyo and my favorite café. During the cab journey, I had made a decision to not disclose Syaoran and my relationship just yet. Well, not right at the start of the conversation anyway.

"Now, let me do the talking okay?" I instructed Syaoran who was holding onto my hand. "I don't want to say anything about us just yet."

Syaoran pouted. "Why not? She's going to find out sooner or later."

"I never said I wasn't going to tell her, just not now," I told him. "Please?" I pleaded him with a puppy look.

Syaoran let out a sigh and finally gave up. "Alright, I'll do anything my Ying Fa says. I mean how could I ignore that cute little face?" he teased as he caressed my cheek.

I smiled as I brushed my lips gently on his. "And that also means no holding hands," I told him as averted my gaze to our locked hands.

"Aww, not even our pinkies?" he asked innocently.

"Not even our pinkies I'm afraid," I told him and then dragged him into the café.

Upon stepping one foot into the café, I caught sight of Tomoyo who was waving her hand frantically over at us. I waved back and brushed past numerous tables as Syaoran followed me from behind.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged my best friend back. I can't believe it has been over three weeks since I had last seen her. We really have a lot of catching up to do.

"Syaoran!" she cried as she let go of me and went over to embrace him. No, I didn't feel jealous, she's my best friend for goodness sake. Besides she's got Eriol. "You haven't been bullying Sakura in Paris, have you?" she questioned him jokingly.

"Course not," Syaoran replied. "Now, why would I bully my favorite employee?" he asked innocently.

Tomoyo grinned. "Good." She ushered for us to sit down as she called for a waiter. "So what did you guys get up to in Paris? You have to tell me everything!"

"Tomoyo, you do realize it was a business trip?" Syaoran asked her chuckling.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as if it was all a joke. "Oh puh-lease, do you expect me to believe that all you did was attend a business meeting in Paris for three entire weeks?"

Syaoran and I nodded.

"I don't think so," she replied. "Do you think I'm _that_ dumb? Come on, spill the beans, what happened?"

Well I wasn't going to let her in on the part where Syaoran and I had slept together etc. etc. so I started to tell her about the party, my encounter with Rukki and then the hottest news ever. The developed relationship between Miss Meng and Rukki! And we didn't even see that coming!

"Oh my god," Tomoyo looked at us with widened eyes. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "One hundred percent," I confirmed.

"But I thought she fancied you!" she exclaimed as she glanced at Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged. "Women! What can I say? They change men like a pair of earrings!"

I laughed at his statement and added, "Yeah, so you better beware," I told him, hinting to him that if not careful, I'd do the exact thing.

"You wouldn't," he replied casually. "I'm too lovable for you to ditch," he said, winking. Ah! What's up with the wink? Didn't I say that we weren't to disclose our relationship to Tomoyo just yet?

Being the smart cookie she was, Tomoyo sensed something strange between us especially our constant flirting. "Did something happen between you guys in Paris that I don't know about?" she questioned as she stared me straight in the eye.

"Uh... No, of course not," I told her. "You know he irritates me like a rash on a baby's bum," I said, exaggerating my statement with this wondrous metaphor, as I shot an annoyed glance over at Syaoran.

Tomoyo was unconvinced for a second but then she smiled. Good, because I've got the greatest news for both of you. You will be jumping for joy once I tell you this," she said. "Especially you, Sakura."

"Me?" I replied. "Why, what happened?"

"Well, promise me you won't be too overjoyed that you suffer a heart attack?" she joked.

I let out a nervous laugh as I tried to figure out what the great news was. "Alright, I promise. Now spill."

"Well, last week your father called," she said, looking at Syaoran. "He said he had evaluated an overview of your performance at the company and thinks that you are ready to take on the responsibility of senior position in the head office in Europe."

We both looked at her dumbfounded as she continued.

"He couldn't reach you at your office or in Paris so he told me to tell you that he's arranged for you a flight back to Europe next month so that you can finish off your tasks at our company first before returning home."

Again we looked at Tomoyo in shock as we tried to take in the news.

"So that means Syaoran you won't have to stay in Sakura's apartment anymore and Sakura you won't have to face Syaoran for the rest of your life," she summarized excitedly. "Isn't that the greatest news?" she squealed, waiting for us to react.

I stared at her in utter shock whilst Syaoran tried to take in what Tomoyo had just told him. "You're kidding right?" he finally managed to breathe.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I'm not. I know its great news but you guys, some reaction please? You both look as though it's the end of the world!"

I let out a meek laugh as I tried to take in all that she said. I was sure going to have a heart attack at that very moment but not from happiness. Shock would be the correct word. So what she's saying is that Syaoran was going to be leaving in two week's time and I wasn't going to see him again? Although there are such things as airplanes, a long distance relationship will never work out. Besides, I don't have the time or the money to fly back and forth and neither will Syaoran, once he promotes to a position in senior management.

I snuck a glance at Syaoran and I caught him gazing at me. Racing through both of our minds at that very moment was the question, "What are we going to do?" Our relationship had just begun and now it was all going to end? Man, that would mean Syaoran would be my record-breaking 'boyfriend' of like two weeks and two days!

Tomoyo noticed my horrified expression and looked at me worriedly. "Sakura, is something the matter? I thought you would be overjoyed," she said.

I forced a chuckle, "Yeah, I'm just so shocked. Freedom at last!" I exclaimed as I picked up my cup of coffee. To hell with freedom! I don't want to be free! I don't want to be single! I want to be with Syaoran!

* * *

**So... How is it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. :] I don't know how long it would take me to update... But I think it would be within a week or two? No promises though, cause I only update when I remember! Also, I'm working on a new story with my friend, so... hopefully my brain... you know... doesn't fried itself. THANKS AGAIN FOR 900+ REVIEW! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS~!  
**

**-Anne**

**P.S. I'm in need of a beta-reader for this... so please apply? :D  
**


	25. A problem solved, another surfaced

**Thanks everyone for supporting this story, even though I haven't update in ages. I'm such a bad author so I'm really sorry for making everyone wait. But, here's the new chapter so I hope everyone enjoy it. :]**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CCS. They belong to CLAMP._

**Title: **_My Room Mate_

**Summary: **_Living with Syaoran Li as her new roommate was not the best thing. 1, He sleepwalk in the middle of the night, 2, He's messy, and 3, He's a playboy. How will Sakura cope with her new roommate? Pairing: SS_

**Chapter 25: **_A problem resolved, another surfaced_.

* * *

My emotions were in turmoil as I tried to picture my current life without Syaoran. Absentmindedly, I started to add some sugar into my coffee, a little too much actually.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted faintly. "Sakura!" the voice shouted louder again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I answered as I looked up at Tomoyo, who was gazing at me in concern.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. "You've added like five spoonfuls of sugar to your coffee."

I looked at my cup of coffee and dropped the spoon onto the saucer embarrassingly. "Oops." I picked up my cup and took a sip before making a sour face. Yuck, it was sweet like hell.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Syaoran and I. "Why aren't you guys jumping for joy like I'd expect you guys to?"

Syaoran and I let out a sigh and I decided it was time for us to let her in on our secret. I mean maybe she could help come up with a plan?

"Well," I started to say. "Syaoran and I….well something happened between us in Paris."

Tomoyo looked at us intently.

"Well, we kind of….err…" I stammered.

"We're dating," Syaoran suddenly butted in or finished for me rather.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and then her face showed absolute horror. "You're both pulling my leg," she whispered.

We shook our heads. "No, we're serious," I told her. "Syaoran and I are officially a couple." We showed her our linked hands and expected her to ask further questions. Or worse, faint like she did when I told her I was dating an ugly fat man ten years older than myself. Of course I told her that on April Fools Day. Instead, she laughed. Yes, laughed. Out loud too. We stared at her in surprise as she laughed uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" I asked her as her eyes started to brim with tears.

"Oh my god," she started to say in between tears. "I can't believe you guys are really dating."

"What is it so hard to believe?" Syaoran asked in utter shock.

Tomoyo nodded as she continued to laugh. "I can't believe my suspicions were right. And to think you guys totally fell for my joke!"

We looked at her in confusion. "What? What's a joke?"

She stopped laughing for a second and looked at the both of us. "Excuse me you lovebirds, have you forgotten it's the month of April Fools?"

I smacked my head in embarrassment. Damn, how could I have forgotten? Tomoyo and I always had a joke to play on each other on April Fools Day but we couldn't this year because I was in Paris with Syaoran and Miss Meng. Actually, correction, I believe the joke's on me this year.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I hissed. "Don't tell me Syaoran going away was your so-called joke?"

She nodded victoriously, "I can't believe I got you guys to admit your love affair!" she cackled evilly.

"Arrghh! You're so devious!" I shrieked as I tried to stop myself from strangling her. I cannot believe she made up such a horrible April Fools joke!

Tomoyo started to laugh at us again while Syaoran's face went red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for Tomoyo's trick too.

"Alright, Miss Smarty Pants," I said. "Tell us, since when did you know we were dating?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Well I didn't. I only had my suspicions after I called you this morning."

"You did?" I asked her in surprise. I didn't remember revealing to her anything about Syaoran and I.

"Of course," she said. "When I asked you how the trip to Paris went, you told me it was great."

I looked at her in confusion. "Uh... and that was suppose to mean Syaoran and I were dating?"

"No, but if it was the 'you' three weeks ago, then you would've screamed down the phone telling me that it was a total nightmare," she informed me. "How could the Sakura Kinomoto who hates Syaoran Li, possibly say that a trip to Paris was great?"

I looked at her in awe. "Oh," I only managed to reply whilst Syaoran listened in amusement.

"And," she continued. "How could you guys possibly think that I didn't see you holding hands and coming out of the same cab this morning?" she chuckled. "I mean hello, we're sitting next to the window."

I peered outside the window and realized that our gaze did land upon the same spot, Syaoran and I were standing this morning. Oh damn! How could we be so careless and forget that there were such things as windows in a café?

"And," she said again as I rolled my eyes. Great, there's more.

"All that looking into each other's eyes and stuff is like so obvious," Tomoyo told us. "I mean Eriol and I do that all the time. How could you expect me to not suss that out?" she answered with her arms folded. "Do you think I'm some kind of dummy?" she demanded jokingly.

We looked at her embarrassed, me especially since I now realized that Tomoyo was a smart cookie after all.

"Oh well, you've sussed us out," Syaoran exclaimed. "I've no comment."

"Me neither," I replied.

Tomoyo looked at the both of us proudly. "I don't understand one thing though."

We looked at her wondering what else she hadn't figured out with that wondrous brain of hers.

"How did you guys hook up?" she asked, scratching her head.

So Syaoran and I spent another hour filling her in the details of our trip to Paris including our first date in Paris. The part after that we kept brief but not enough to keep Tomoyo quiet.

"So, erm….…well one thing led to another," I told her sheepishly, finishing off our wonderful story in Paris.

"You guys what?" she practically screamed.

"SHHHH!" I said as I quieted her down. "We don't want the whole café to know!"

She lowered her head towards us and whispered. "You mean, you guys 'done' it?"

"Tomoyo-chan, I think we made that point clear enough already," I said, keeping my voice level to a minimum.

"Oh my god," she breathed as she looked at the both of us. "Did you guys use protection?" she suddenly asked.

Now that question was a total slap in the face because the answer was: I don't know. I turned to look at Syaoran and he looked at me.

Syaoran scratched his head obviously embarrassed that Tomoyo had asked such an uneasy question. However, she did have a point and we didn't even consider that matter after our night together.

"So did you?" Tomoyo pressed. "You know the dangers of sexually transmitted diseases," she warned like a sex educational teacher back in high school.

Syaoran and I looked at each other and... Well, we were bound to know the result later so let's just skip to that particular day shall we?

**Two weeks later**

I clutched the toilet pan as I sat on the bathroom floor, my head hung over the toilet. Nauseous took over as I felt utterly sick and unwell. Damn all those seafood dishes I ate last night! I knew a plateful of oysters, smoked fish and a plate full of egg mayonnaise salad did not mix well.

I made retching sounds as I felt another wave of nauseous sweep over me.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice sounded from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

"No!" I managed to mumble through my ever so dry lips. "I am feeling utterly terrible."

"I told you not to stuff yourself yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"I know but how could I possibly resist," I whined. "It was 'Eat all you want day' and all for half price too!"

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on out honey, we're going to the hospital."

"No!" I wailed. "I hate hospitals."

"Well I'm not letting you stare at the toilet bowl all day," Syaoran replied. "Come on, be a good girl and open up."

I stumbled to get up, as my legs felt weak. I unlocked the door and sat back onto the bathroom floor again, my head once again hovering over the toilet.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked as he opened the door and knelt down beside me.

"I told you, terrible," I mumbled. "I've been feeling sick ever since I woke up."

Just then a thought occurred to me. I wasn't pregnant was I? I recalled the conversation between Tomoyo and I, when she asked whether we had used protection or not. I couldn't possibly be... Could I? I heaved myself up from the floor and ran over to my bedroom with Syaoran trailing behind.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked in concern as I sped full speed and started to rummage through my drawer.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I muttered as I tried to remember where I had placed the pregnancy test I had bought last week. Eventually I found it hidden underneath my mountainous collection of cosmetics and I rushed back into the bathroom before Syaoran could follow me. Locking the door, I peered at the box for the expiry date and found that it was due to expire not for another few days. Slowly prying the box open I pulled out the pregnancy test strip that was due to confirm my suspicions. I read the instructions and realized I had to urinate into a container. After doing that, I dipped the test strip into my urine sample for a few seconds. Nervously, I placed it onto a clean surface and closed my eyes while I waited.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice called out from outside. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied. I'm not going to let him know what was happening until after my suspicions were confirmed. My thoughts started to wander as I imagined what would happen if I were really pregnant. Would Syaoran take responsibility? We weren't even married yet! Would it be a boy or a girl? How could I even see myself wearing those maternity outfits? What would we call the baby? Who would be its godparents?

After I think about three minutes or so, I opened my eyes slowly and picked up the strip. My mind tried to focus on the result and I was totally baffled. I tried to hold back tears as my heart wrenched. On the strip were two distinct bands. One was on the Control Zone part of the strip and the other on the Test Zone part.

All those dreams, all those thoughts, all those hopes... Goodness gracious, I can't believe I'm pregnant!

* * *

**That's all you guys. Tell me what you think of it because I love hearing from you guys. Again, sorry about not updating. My life is really not stable... I feel bad, but I will try my best to finish up this story. I believe that there's only a few more chapters left, so please continue to support it! :]**

**-Anne**


End file.
